Slugterra: The New Shane (Female Eli Shane)
by Tahitiseabreeze
Summary: Just what the titles says. The show rewritten as Eli as a girl. The original story because nobody made anything else like this! Slugterra doesn't belong to me. Only the idea.
1. The World Beneath Our Feet Part 1

**Hey everyone, Tahitiseabreeze and I am back with an all NEW original story.**

 **This series will be all about a female ELI SHANE! Hope you guys like it!**

 **Give some ideas for pairing, and the only people I am changing is Eli to Elizabeth and Beatrice (Trixie) to Beattie which his nickname will be Tricks.**

* * *

 **The World Beneath Our Feet: Part One"**

The camera appears showing a clearing with exotic and strange flora. It was Slugterra, 100 miles below our feet, a peaceful land with little creatures that transform when reaching velocity and filled with creatures beyond our imagination.

Then a blaster fire broke the silence, then something hit a spiral leaving a yellow explosion. Two more followed, with a blue and another yellow explosion causing a man to appear.

His name was Will Shane, holding an orange and white blaster. His appearance was a white undershirt with some sort of armor of grey and black outlined with some orange and blue highlights and what was interesting with a star but containing the letters _S_ and _T._ He had very dark blue hair combed neatly but with some hanging in front of his left eye. Will Shane was the protector of Slugterra keeping from the secrets of our world, Slugterra, and the world of the Darkbane separate.

Grabbing a blue container from his bandoleer, he insert it into a blaster while scanning where his mysterious opponent was.

On the cliff behind, arose a men with ghostly white skin, black and red attire with a black and red blaster, and he was also very built. Then with a sly grin, he shot a slug named a Thresher which transformed into its Veliocemorph form which is blue and what was interesting it started to spin just like a sawblade. Will Shane glanced, then bent his back downward dodging the incoming slug. While in that form he shot a Hop Rock which transformed looking like some sort of armadillo with a yellow shell and a grey body. It flew at the man and created a yellow explosion but missed.

Then the man grabbed a container containing a Rammstone which also Will Shane fired his own Rammstone. Will's Rammstone was bigger with bigger horns while the other looked weaker and smaller. The bigger Rammstone punched its opponent knocking it out of its Veliocemorph form. Changing back it hopped happily back to its slinger while the other still dizzy from the punch.

"You worthless slug!" yelled the man disgusted and angry.

"Not that I enjoy bringing you to justice time and again Dr. Blakk," the Shane replied, "But aren't you tired of getting beat?"

"Extremely, which why I lured you here," grinning very slyly.

"Think that you're going to finally beat me in a dual," Shane clearly mocking him.

"I know I am," Dr. Blakk chuckling darkly.

Then an orange slug with a yellow flame on its belly on the Shane's shoulder starting chirping madly and very irritated.

"Settle down Burpy, you'll get your chance," then he faced back at his rival. "so are you going to tell me what's this all about or I have to guess?"

"I'll do one better Will Shane, I'll show you!" then he raised his hand with a red container containing some dark slug. It was black with red piercing eyes and little neon yellowish-green horns on its head, and teeth that were very sharp. Then it started to yell in its language, defiantly challenging the slinger and Burpy.

"Is that a slug?" Will Shane stumped and horrified at this unnatural creature. "Blakk, what have you done to it?"

"I fixed it, made it better," he exclaimed as loading the slug into his blaster, "Good enough to finally beat you."

Then pulling the trigger, the creature was unleashed transforming with a red aura. In it veliocemorph form it was a bat-like creature with gigantic teeth and a scary appeal. Then it started to spin creating a black and red vortex which was creating lightning and sucking things up like a vacuum. Slipping, the Shane tried to hold his ground while Blakk looked amazed at this dark power.

"The power that I could never imagine," clearly praising the scene.

"You have no idea what you are doing, corrupting slugs!" Will Shane shouting over this black whirlpool, "You can destroy all of Slugterra!" Looking at the Shane, Blakk turned around and trekked forward out of the range of the red tornado.

"BLAKK, STOP THIS, YOU HAVE TO STOP THIS!" Will shouted but Blakk ignored him and ran away. Knowing he was doomed, Will Shane grabbed Burpy off his shoulder.

"Find my daughter, find Elizabeth," as he loaded Burpy into his blaster, "Give her the letter."

"GO!" Which was the last sentence he will ever say. Burpy blasted off, he looked like some sort of flying animal but his wings lit with fire and giving off embers. Burpy glanced only to see the Shane, the protector of Slugterra, sucked into the vortex and vanished to never be seen again. Shocked but remembering he had a mission Burpy kept flying up until he was inside a hole that kept trekking up to the Surface.

Weaving in and out, avoiding the obstacles and from crashing into the sides, then finally the tunnel opened up to sewer tunnels and with a blast of his powerful wings he shot up. Looking around he spotted the house which contains the one and only Will Shane's daughter.

Inside the house was a nine year old girl with blue hair which reached her shoulders and sharp, blue eyes like her father's. She had bangs which covered the right side of her face, she was lean built for speed and agility, and her name was Elizabeth "Eli" Shane. Burpy transformed back into his Protoform, waking up the young girl.

"Burpy what are you doing here?" she asked clearly worried. Burpy replied back a long coo.

"It's Dad, isn't it?" putting her head down, her body shook, silently sobbing grieving her lost father.

Burpy hopped on her lap, tapping her making Elizabeth looking up leading her to a rug. Burpy dove under and Elizabeth walked up picking up the rug. Noticing something stashed in the floor, sliding the door she noticed a white box with the Shane symbol engraved on the top. Sliding it open, there it contained a letter from her father.

 _"Dear Elizabeth,_

 _If you're reading this, it means that I have fallen to protecting Slugterra. It's one of the many risks of being a Shane, a risk someday you'll face yourself if you decide to follow into my footsteps. A long line of Shanes made the trip down the Slugterra, if you do choose to go remember our deal.-"_

"Not until I'm fifteen," she said standing up.

 _(6 Years Later)_

There stood a young fifteen year old girl who is 5'7" and makes a lot of boys do a double take of her beauty. Now her hair reaches mid-back still blue and she still had her bangs, over the years she grew taller, her hips grew wider, her chest bigger, and she still had her lean, athletic body.

She was walking down the street with Bury on one shoulder and her duffel bag over her other shoulder. In her head she was reciting her dear father's letter.

 _"I've told all about my adventures in Slugterra and you'll have plenty of your own. Getting down there will be the easy part-"_

In the sewer tunnel a bag was dropped and Elizabeth with Burpy on her shoulder lighting up, she walked down the tunnels.

 _"-getting back up that will be a lot harder for you. If you choose to go, it will be a one way trip until you learn the secret to get back home."_

Following a map she was in front of a wall with the Shane symbol engraved on the button.

 _"I know we always talked about making your first journey underground together but you will have to do this one on your own."_

The door opened revealing a chair with a bar that straps in the passenger and a button on the right side.

 _"I've told you so much about Slugterra but only scratches the surface of what you'll see."_ Elizabeth sat on the chair the leaned over looking at the pit of black leading to the world of Slugterra.

 _"You will be traveling over 100 miles beneath the surface of the Earth. To a place where only a handful of topsiders have ever seen. You'll be safe inside the carriage, just hold on tight."_

Flipping a case which revealed an orange button. Glancing at her best friend, "You ready Burpy?" Burpy chirped excitedly, ready to go back home. Taking a deep breath in, she pressed the button. After a moment's pause nothing happened, opening her eyes she was confused. Then the carriage shot down, while Elizabeth letting a shout of excitement.

 _ **(Cue Theme Song)**_

"This...is...AWESOME!" Elizabeth shouted over the extreme speed that the carriage is dropping.

Putting her hands up like a rollercoaster, "Whoo hoo!" Then all Elizabeth felt was weightless when the tunnel opened up, making her plummet towards the ground. In the nick of time a parachute opened with the Shane logo and stopped the young Shane from falling fast.

"Ouch," she groaned as her head banged on the back of her seat.

"Wow, Slugterra," she sighed looking at the amazing world, "The world beneath our feet, I'm finally here!"

As the ground approached, Elizabeth was practically shaking in excitement to explore this world.

Then the slugs felt something in the air, something they hadn't felt in six years the presence of a Shane. But this one was different, more kind and powerful. They felt attracted to it, then they saw a young woman with strange attire and a slug in a seat floating down and they knew she was the next Shane. They were chirping in excitement and some hopped away to tell all the slugs a new Shane has arrived.

 _"When you reach down in Slugterra, there will be a Shane hideout within a few hundred yards of the Drop."_ Elizabeth rose up from the chair and started to walk, oblivious of how the slugs were looking at her like she was a queen.

"Ready to check our new home Burpy?" she asked the Infernus slug perched on her shoulder. After several minutes of walking and gazing, she saw some sort of dome in white paint and blue circular windows. Elizabeth opening the door revealing everything covered in dust and flora.

"Kind of a mess," she said clearly disgusted by the scene. Burpy hopped on her shoulder and chirped waving his hand to a deep blue box.

 _"Inside you're gonna find the gear you are going to need to keep the peace."_

"Time to ditch the Surface clothes Burpy," she grabbed the attire set in front of her. After a several minutes of changing, Elizabeth was in signature Slugterra clothing. She had a light armored black and white shirt with orange highlights, a bandoleer with empty blue slug barrels, a tool belt with a clip that attaches a blaster, a small orange backpack that is strapped to her shirt, blue and black pants, strong metal-like boots, and finally black fingerless gloves which extends to her elbows. Looking at a mirror she felt something was off, so she grabbed a strip of white leather and a comb. In a minute, her hair was in a high ponytail with the strip of white leather holding it as a bow and the ends extend to her mid-back.

 _"Your own mechabeast will be waiting for you in the service bay. Happy birthday daughter."_

There in all of its rusted glory was a mini donkey mechabeast.

"Thanks dad but I was expecting something a little cooler or prettier," she put her hand on the donkey. Burpy chirped grabbing her attention to a figure covered with a brown tarp. Very interested she walked up to it, and pulled the tarp revealing a white wolf mechabeast with orange highlights and blue eyes.

"Aw nice, LKE model," practically squealing, "How about I call you Lucky because I am lucky to have a mechabeast like you."

 _"I usually keep a several blasters around but you will have to find your own slugs."_

She gasped at a white and blue blaster with more slug barrels. She grabbed it and pretended to be aiming at a thug threatening someone.

 _"That will be your most important task Elizabeth, the slugs are key to everything down here. Your going to learn that they are much more than ammo."_

Then a noise broke her train of thought. Then a noise behind a door was some crashing and weird grumbling. Putting Burpy in the blaster, she stalked quietly to the noise. She opened the door and what came out was a some purplish creature in attire with the same colors as Elizabeth's attire expect the green pants.

It was a Molenoid grabbing for slugs as they all hop away and hid behind Elizabeth's legs. He looked up to see a blaster pointed at him then when glanced more up, he saw an extremely beautiful teenage girl.

"Don't shoot, don't shoot," he pleaded.

"Who are you," Elizabeth ordered.

"Who am I!" he got up pointing a finger at her, "The question is who are you."

"I asked you first and I am the one holding the blaster," she replied in full confidence. Burpy narrowed his eyes and growled as a warning.

"Ah, I see you are clever as I young lady," the Molenoid clearly impressed, "PRONTO, at your service milady, tracker, explorer, Moleniod of many talents!"

"Hmm, funny Dad never mentioned you," Eli confused lowering her blaster.

"Dad?" Pronto clearly confused, "Your father is Will Shane!" He looked around to see if anything or anyone else was there. "Of course I have a perfectly good explanation for this you see," but of course Elizabeth knew he was lying.

She held up her blaster as a warning and Burpy lit up with fire.

"Alright, I never actually meet Will Shane," as he confesses, "But if I had, oh ho ho ho ho, there will be no doubt he would have begged me that he will be on his team. As should you, what good is a Shane without a tracker to lead her on her adventures." As Pronto tried to persuade her but Elizabeth wasn't falling for it.

"Yeah...well Dad never mentioned needing a tracker either," as Elizabeth brought out the letter.

Pronto sighs, "So a dream dies, perhaps we will meet again. If you ever pass the Low Rock Caves, well maybe the Northern Caverns, or Scorch Sparks." Pronto replying knowing with a smirk that he got the young Shane doubting herself about her decision.

"You know a tracker may come in handy," Elizabeth trying to stop him from leaving.

"YES, YES," as he jumped off his mechabeast, "Ha, ha, you've made a wise choice young Shane!" He kept shaking her hand over until she tugged her hand away.

"My name is Elizabeth, but you can call me Eli," she replied.

"Hmm, I will use your nickname, easier to pronounce," he replied thinking about his answer.

"You young, Eli will not be disappointed," he assured her.

"Good because if I am going to fight evil our first order of business is to catch me some slugs," as she grabbed a slug barrel.

"Well as a Shane, you must have an impressive arsenal of slugs. Show them to me!" he exclaimed eagerly to see what rare slugs she has. But Burpy hopped off her shoulder onto her arm showing Pronto.

"Yes, yes you are very nice. Where are the rest?" he asked looking over her shoulder.

"There are no rest, but Burpy is awesome," she looked at her faithful but only slug.

"YOU ONLY HAVE ONE SLUG!" Pronto exclaiming, "Aghh, you need to win some experienced slugs in a battle! And I know just the place."

After a few minutes of Pronto starting up his mechabeast, he started to walk out but Elizabeth was staring at her blaster.

"It is a small local tournament but the competition should no problem for a Shane," he babbled on then he noticed Elizabeth at the entrance looking at her blaster. "What's the hold up?" he asked, "We have slugs to win."

"Just one thing I need to do before we go," she raise her blaster, "I've been waiting my whole life to do this."

"Waiting to do what," he asked again, "Shoot a slug out of a blaster?"

"Yep!" she replied as she held a slug barrel with Burpy contained and insert it into the blaster. "Ready Burpy," she asked her friend what she got back was a excited nod. She raised the blaster to the sky and took a deep breath in and fired. At 100 miles per hour, Burpy was covered in an orange aura transforming into his veliocemorph form, then he started to do spins, circles, and flips.

"An Infurnus slug," Pronto gasped in amazement at the extremely rare slug.

"Whoo, way to go Burpy!" Elizabeth shouted. Then Burpy did one last dive and flew back towards Elizabeth, spooking Pronto with his extremely hot flames. Burpy transformed back into his Protoform and landed into Elizabeth's hand, chirping proudly. The flames in the sky which created some symbol disintegrated. Pronto looked at Eli and saw her mounting her wolf mechabeast.

"Now how do you start one of these things?" she asked looking around the mechabeast for anything. Pronto knows this is going to be a long day. A few minutes later, a flash of white whipped by the bushes with a girl shouting in excitement.

"Whoo!" she hanged on with the fast pace. "A flock of Flaringos, check it out Burpy," recognizing white and cream-colored slugs looking at her in amazement. Burpy waved at them giving a hello while Pronto noticed at the awestruck looks of the slugs that are giving towards Elizabeth but shrugged it off.

"Wait, you give your slugs names?" he asked completely bewildered.

"Well yeah slugs are creatures with a mind and feelings just like us, so they deserve names. Don't you?" she replied. Then a fart noise and some purple gas came out of Pronto's slug barrels.

"Stop that scurrilous beast," Pronto scolded the slug but the slug just laughed at him.

"Guess that's a name," she turned to Burpy who gave 'I don't know' face.

"My skills in observation are highly remarkable, it seems that many common things are unfamiliar to you," he looked at her.

"I um grew up in the Shane's most secret hideout, it was really out of the way," thinking fast, "Only the Shanes know about it."

"Ah yes, of course," Pronto clearly impressed. Elizabeth looked at Burpy remembering another part of the letter.

 _'The Shanes have a lot of secrets but none of them are important as the one that where you come from. No one can know about the surface Elizabeth, there are too many dangers on both sides. These two worlds must be kept separate.'_

After an hour of riding, they slowed down to a walking pace. Then something spotted Elizabeth's eye, it was a blond teenage boy, about 18 or 17, in green and gray clothing with googles on his head being held by the collars of his shirt by a big man in gray and red armored clothing.

"What's going on Pronto?" the young Shane asked looking at the scene.

"Avert your eyes and keep moving," as Pronto covered the right side of his face with his hand then peeked through them looking at the scene.

"That guy looks like he needs some help," as the burly man shaking the boy, maybe threatening him.

"Without a Shane around to keep the peace, the caverns of Slugterra have gotten what should we say a little rough around the edges," Pronto explained. Elizabeth looked at the two males, very furious with what's going on and nobody cares to help.

"Well there's a Shane around now," she exclaimed turning Lucky towards where the guys are.

"This is none of our concern, I'm sure you will agree that a wise hero will choose his battles," as Pronto moved forward completely unaware what the female Shane is doing.

"This all you got, boy," the man clearly unimpressed while the boy flinched, "Nothing but floppers." Then behind him he heard a slug loaded into a blaster. The man noticed the boy looking at the person behind him with an awe look.

 _ **"Maybe it some experienced slugslinger or worse the Shane is back",**_ he thought.

"You need to go," the voice said but it sounded female. He turned his head but not looking at the figure.

"Heh, I got claim to this trail unless you're Will Shane you better keep on moving," he threatened. He turned his full body around and his eyes widened at the girl. She had long, shiny dark blue hair held in a ponytail and deep piercing blue eyes, with a nice body that he wants her for himself.

"That would be my dad, I'm picking up where he left off," she said moving her blaster a little closer to him.

"Ha ha ha," he laughed, "Is that a fact?" Elizabeth narrowed her eyes into an icy glare. Now that the man was closely looking at her, he does admit she does look like him, with the same hair, eyes, even clothes. "A Shane is someone to be afraid of, your just a little girl," he argued.

"But I am a girl holding a blaster," she closed one eye, "You're really willing to try me?"

Then using an elbow, he gave the young Shane a hard painful shove. Elizabeth on the floor groaning then she sat up holding her stomach while her blaster laid at her feet.

"Guess that's a yes," her eyes widened when the man loaded a Hop Rock into his blaster.

"Maybe we can work this out," he gave a sly grin which gave Elizabeth chills, "We both forget what happened and you come with me on a date?"

"Never!" Elizabeth exclaimed disgustedly. Then both of them heard a slug fire which was a Arachnet that transformed into a big purple spider then it shot out a web, trapping the man in a net. She got up grabbing her blaster.

"Thanks Pronto," she said. Then she heard a male voice behind her.

"Who's Pronto," a red spiky haired boy in a green t-shirt and gray pants. "And you're welcome, you know that this road is filled with guys like that. You should more careful, beautiful," then he raced away on his purple saber-tooth mechabeast.

"What who are you," she tried to ask but was too late.

"There you are! Already dispensing the justice I see," Pronto who finally came back.

"Stay off this trail," she threatened once more.

"Heh, gonna need a whole lot more than a blaster and a Molenoid to be a Shane little girl," he turned around walking away the paused, "But the name's Ivan cutie, call me if you want to get somewhere together." She pulled a disgusted face then glanced down at her blaster reciting his words.

 ** _"If a little girl or cutie is all people are going to see of me, then I MUST prove myself,"_** she thought.

"I thought a Shane is suppose to mean something," he asked Pronto as they were back on the trail, "That guy thought I was a joke."

"If respect is what you want, then you must earn it in the field of battle, just like Pronto the Brave," he boasted. She glanced at the ground thinking. Then in half an hour they arrived at this plain but filled with people, mechabeasts, and slugs being fired. Elizabeth was gazing around with awe at all this commotion.

"If you win this tournament, people will know that a Shane has returned to ight for justice and protect the innocent," he exclaimed.

"And if I don't win?" he asked then bumping into someone.

"Chaos will continue to rule and forever branded as a hopeless fool. Of course this will never happen, you got this tournament in the bag," he snapped his fingers as they arrived to a booth to sign in for the tournament. As she was writing another man noticed a beautiful teenage girl writing her name down. He walked over trying to put on a dashing smile but all got was a nervous grin back, then he grabbed the clipboard and read her name.

"Shane? Heh check this out this little girl thinks she's a Shane," he called to all these men. They all jeered and made fun of her but in the back of their heads, they all wanted her for themselves because of her stunning looks.

"Alright you got the last spot for the qualifier, good luck you are going to need it," he told her as he walked away.

"Qualifier?" she turned to Pronto. "Just one little duel to get you into the tournament, nothing to worry about," clearly confident.

"Okay, cool it will be finally nice to get to duel someone," she said as she walked away eagerly.

"Wa-what yo-," Pronto stopped himself from saying anything else. He ran up to Elizabeth and whispered to her, "You never been in a dual but you are a Shane," he asked bewildered.

"It's, ahh, kind of a long story I don't think we should share it with the other duelers do we?" she asked.

"No, of course not," then he ran off, "I need to find you a sparring partner right away, I'll be back."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes playfully and started to walk around checking her competition.

"Excuse me, you're in my shot," said the red haired boy from earlier holding a camera.

"Oh, hey it's you," she walked up to him, "You know for..."

"What saving your butt, it will be our little secret," he whispered the resuming into recording.

"I owe you, I'm Elizabeth but you can call me Eli," she replied hoping to get his name.

"Tricks, you told that guy you were a Shane is that true?" he asked completely curious.

"Yep, I'm just here to win a few slugs before I go and fight crime and stuff," Elizabeth replied. "What's with the camera," she asked.

"I'm filming my competition looking for anything that might give me an edge, you know," he kept moving his camera left and right to capture some things.

Then both of them heard someone shouting and a slug fire. There were two men that looked like dueling each other but a Tormato slug transformed and started a twister sucking the opponent in and made him fly off. They both looked at the victory seeing someone displaying horrible dance moves.

"Who's that guy?" Elizabeth totally confused at him.

"John Bull, he's the one to beat if you plan on winning this thing," as Tricks showed Elizabeth some footages on his camera, "Haven't found a weakness yet expect for the fact he's a total jerk." "Uhh, shouldn't you be in there practicing," Tricks asked noticing that the Shane was just standing around.

"Yeah my friend is getting someone easy to spar with unless you're interested," rubbing the back of her head.

"And give away my tricks, no thanks, I rather film you and learn yours," then he stopped as he spotted something or rather someone approaching the two.

"Besides I think your friend already found someone." Tricks backed up a little, Elizabeth with her mouth open, and Burpy went into a slug barrel and tried to hide.

"Elizabeth Shane meet Kord Zane," Pronto addressed them, "What do you think?" There was Cavetroll with blue skin and he was very built with tight muscles.

"I think this will be extremely painful," she sarcastically replied.

"You told me that I will be dueling a Shane, that's just a kid," as he pointed to her.

Elizabeth's eyes widened, "And you're a Cavetroll!"

"Let me guess, you don't want to spar with me either," sounding disappointed.

"Are you kidding, I've always wanted to meet a Cavetroll," she practically squealed, "You'll never find someone more loyal, honest, and brave than a Cavetroll, that's what my always use to say."

"Hmm, clearly he spent little time around Molenoids," Pronto scuffed.

"Will Shane said that, aww come here you," he grabbed her into a backbreaking (literally) hug.

"So I take this that we are going to duel," she managed to gasp out.

Kord held a big barrel holding many slug barrels, then he twisted the top opening all the slug barrels.

"Take your pick," as he watched many slugs hop out. They were Floppers lazy looking, and green slugs.

"Floppers, huh, great," she said.

"Not great, Floppers are useless," Pronto argued. Elizabeth ignored him and knelt down, then all the Floppers noticed her and at all at once each of them tried to all hop on her arm. Some were even fighting.

"Woah everyone calm down and besides Pronto every slug is useful," she said. Choosing four Floppers and putting them in empty slug barrels, she backed up to a nice distance for dueling.

"So what do you know about dueling?" Kord asked as he moved opposite of Elizabeth.

"What's to know," she shrugged, "First you choose your slug then you sling it. When a slug reaches 100 miles per hour, it transforms. Keep at it until your opponent gives up." She explained putting a Flopper into the blaster. "My dad must have explained it to me at least 100 times."

"Yeah well, explaining is not dueling. In this competition you win you get to pick a slug from your opponent, that means if you lose any match even in the qualifier," Kord warned.

"I could lose Burpy," looking at the slug on her chest.

"Are you really willing to put it all on the line," he asked waiting for her answer.

"I don't really have a choice, do I," she replied.

"Nope, DUEL!" he shouted. He aimed his blaster and fired a Phosphoro slug which when it transformed, it created flares of bright colors around Elizabeth. Elizabeth ducked and covering herself. Tricks laughed at her reaction while Pronto face-palmed himself and shook his head in disappointment.

"Not fair, wasn't ready," she said as her voice went an octave higher.

"That's the point, you always have to be ready," then he shout, "DUEL!". Then faster than Elizabeth could react he fire a Tormato slug which hit her making her spin, messing up her hair.

"Stand sideways, you will be harder to hit that way," Tricks giving advice. Using her hand, Elizabeth fixed her hair how it's normally should be.

"You do realize that you're helping the competition," she retorted.

"Hmm, that's cute she thinks she is competition," he smirked.

Again Kord shouted "DUEL" but this time Elizabeth was ready as both of them fired their blasters. But Elizabeth's slug missed as Kord ducked his head. Then he fired again with a Bubbaleone slug which hit Elizabeth and caused her to bounce on its body. "

Heh, heh, heh not bad kid," Kord mocked. Then the slug reverted back to its Protoform causing Elizabeth to fall hard on her rump. Pronto sighed disappointed at the Shane. Then both aimed at each other with a slug in each others' blaster. Kord lift his arm to avoid the slug and Elizabeth rolled to the side dodging the goo of a slug and in a kneeling positon.

"Don't target your opponent every time," Kord explained, "Try moves that mess around them." He loaded a new slug.

"Huh," Elizabeth with a plan, "Like...THIS!"

Then Elizabeth laid on her side aiming at Kord's feet and fired. Then a green gas covered Kord. "

Now that's what I'm talking about," he praised the girl while covering his face. Once the gas vanished, they all noticed the Elizabeth was gone and each of them looking around to see if they can spot her. Then Kord felt a hand went on his shoulder spooking him but seeing Elizabeth there with a smirk.

"Yeah that's the Eli Shane I know or you know just recently met," he cheered.

"Clever move," as Kord rubbed her shoulder but then ran away. Hearing a chirp below her, she noticed a Flatulorhinkus twitched then emitted a stinky purple gas in front of her.

"And so is my time to deflate my Flatulorhinkus," he noted. Later we see Pronto fanning Elizabeth who was sitting don on some boxes.

"How is it that you never been in a dual," Tricks asked.

"I made my Dad a promise, I wouldn't take up slinging until I turn fifteen," spinning her blaster in her hand.

"Let me guess, happy birthday," Tricks replied.

"It was yesterday."

"I've got a good feeling about you Eli," Kord told her, "Well you may not have a lot of skill you got plenty of heart."

"So you think I'm ready?" she asked everyone, getting up.

"Definitely," Kord replied.

"Maybe," Tricks giving his answer.

"Hmm, no." Pronto said. Elizabeth looks at the ground with a heartbroken gaze.

"You're gonna do fine, in fact I feel sorry for whatever noob you're up against," Kord putting his burly arm around her tinny shoulder. Then they heard maniacal laughter from a guy with spiky yellow hair who was destroying targets with his Tazerlings.

"Remember what I said before feeling sorry for the other guy, I totally take it back. You're going up against Shockwire," he said.

Shockwire grabbed an interesting slug which was blue with little lightning bolt shaped antennas. Then he started to spin his blaster like a baton.

"Still not to late to quit while you're alive, Shane," the guy with the clipboard mocked.

"He's gonna demolish you," Kord said.

"Aww, come on guys he doesn't look that tough," she indicated to her opponent who kept showing off his moves. "What do you think Burpy?" she looked on her shoulder. The Infurnus gave a raspberry and raised his hand indicating 'not a big deal'.

Tricks using his camera, "All he uses are Tazerlings and from what I can tell, he sort of a one trick pony." Then Shockwire blasted a powerful Tazerling causing an explosion.

"Heh, some trick," Kord looking at Tricks.

"I have a few tricks of my own you know," Elizabeth catching all their attention.

"You do!" all of them replied.

"Umm, sure," then looking at her slug, "You know some tricks right." Burpy looking surprised then a disappointment look.

"Look I'll be fine," reassuring them then turned around to all the noise, "Wow he is really destroying those targets."

"You know Tazerlings are tough little slugs but sometimes will misfire if they get overworked," Tricks catching attention.

"You don't say," a plan forming in her head, then did a sly grin.

"They tell me you're a S-S-Shane," he walked up to Elizabeth.

"That's right," straightening up her back even though he was taller than her.

"Heh, you're just a girl and all you got is a bunch of Floppers and a Flaringo."

"Yep," she looked at them.

"You crazy, dumb, or both?" he asked looking at her.

"Is there any other options," she joked.

A few minutes later they met at some canyon with some bridges and below is boiling lava. As Shockwire walked down some steps he received a loud cheer from his fans. But when Elizabeth Shane walked down her steps, all she got was a thumbs-up from Pronto and an encouraging nod from Kord.

Then the officiator yelled "DUAL!"

With her newly found sharp reflexes, Elizabeth fired a slug first but Floppers don't transform. So the slug crashed harmlessly on Shockwire's chest. Shockwire gave a triumphment grin wile Elizabeth gave a nervous grin. Shockwire then shot a Tazerling which transformed and gave a lightning blast from its mouth. Elizabeth successfully dodges it by jumping down off the bridge she was on and landed one on below her, and started to run.

Frustrated, Shockwire started to run after the female Shane. Hearing another blast approaching her, she jumped off and landed while behind her another Tazerling was fired but missed her. Looking up she loaded another Flopper in her blaster, then Burpy started to chitter angrily her.

"Not yet Burpy, you'll get your chance," Burpy hearing those familiar words.

"Ha, ha," she looked up to see Shockwire, she fired a slug but missed. Then Shockwire fired another Tazerling but Elizabeth dodged it again. Another slug fired and another successfully dodged. But Elizabeth lost her balance and started to roll off one bridge, at the edge she stopped herself from falling. She looked below here and found herself dangling from the lava. Shockwire grabbed the Tazerling he just used but the slug was looking exhausted.

As he raised his blaster to aim Elizabeth whispered, "Do it." She let go of the edge she hanging on and landed another bridge below her and the Tazerling missed again. Two more Tazerlings were fired but missed as Elizabeth was rolling out of their blasts and she kept firing Floppers at him.

"Man why isn't she using her Infurnus," Kord muttered then yelled, "Elizabeth, you're never going to win using Floppers!"

"Wait, I think I know what she is doing," Tricks holding his camera filming this match.

Now Elizabeth found herself on the rocks that are in the lava and jumping one to another dodging more Tazerlings. She looked up to se she has nowhere to go.

"Ha, ha, ha, you're in for a shock kid," Shockwire knowing he was going to win. Burpy gave a concerned glance at his slinger.

"Just a little longer," she replies. As on cue, the Tazerling jerked giving a load of electricity jolting through Shockwire.

"She was waiting for one of the Tazerlings to misfire," Tricks figuring out her plan. Burpy giving a nod at Elizabeth.

"Ok Burpy now," Elizabeth fired him. Transforming, Burpy was flying at blazing (Hah fire pun XD) speed with an excited look in his eyes. The next thing the audience saw was a wall fire circulating Shockwire.

"Call it off, I quit, you win," shocking everyone with his pleas for mercy. Burpy ,knowing his opponent forfeited, detransformed and using the momentum he landed in Elizabeth's hand, who spun her blaster in victory.

"Winner, Elizabeth Shane is the winner," the commenter shouted.

Looking at her faithful friend, "Burpy we did it." Her hands on her knees, Elizabeth's heart was flaring with exhilaration.

Next thing she knew was that she was in a hug consisting of Pronto, Kord, and Tricks.

"Guess you really are a Shane," clipboard guy said as they broke off, "Shockwire come here and pay up.

"Yeah, yeah, take your pick," as he held out three Tazerlings.

"Oh he got some good ones Eli," Kord clearly excited, "Hey lets think about this."

"No Kord, I've got a better idea," approaching the slugs,

"Which one of you guys want to come with me? I'm a Shane you know, so after this competition is over, you got to be up for a life of adventure."

"Your asking the slugs! Nobody ask the slugs," Pronto flabbergasted. The Tazerling in the middle hopped into her hand.

"Welcome to the team little guy, how do you like the name Joules," she asked, getting a happy chirp as a reply. Holding up her Infernus, "This is Burpy." Burpy held out a handshake but got electrocuted in a playful way.

"You are natural," Kord said, "But know that you are in the competition.

"Don't think we're doing any favors," Tricks finished, "We are all in to win."

"Well you better get a move on, round one starts tonight in Scorch Sparks Cavern and you will be fighting them," clipboard guy pointed to a group of tough looking men. Kord, Pronto, and Tricks looked at each other uncertainly and clearly little nervous. But Elizabeth was excited, she knew that Slugterra is where she truly belongs.

Now the camera shows some sort of building which was shaped like a tall oval and that building held none other than Dr. Blakk. Inside of a room, a man was walking towards another man who was crouched over something.

"Dr. Blakk, you need to see this, it's footage from a slugslinging match way out in Herring Bone Cavern," the assistant tapping on some sort of tablet.

"Why would something like that be of any interest to me," Dr. Blakk turned around.

Turning around the tablet which was showing a video of Elizabeth, "Because this one says her name is Elizabeth Shane. Think she's any relation." Dr. Blakk took the tablet and examined the picture of the female Shane. He noted that she does look like Will Shane and also has that Infernus slug which went missing.

"Well yes, we have ways with dealing with Shanes, quite a few of them actually," Holding his hand out, as the camera zooms out showing dozens of ghouls.

* * *

 **There done! Hope you guys like it.**

 **-Tahitiseabreeze**


	2. The World Beneath Our Feet Part 2

**Hey it's Tahitiseabreeze here, a new chapter for this series.**

 **Thank you Koa Akuma for the suggestion and review, I will use it. Hope you like it.**

* * *

 **The World Beneath Our Feet Part 2**

 _"_ _My name is Elizabeth Shane. Yesterday, I took the drop down to Slugterra. That turned out to be the easy part, down here you need to sling slugs to survive. I learned that if I need respect, I need to earn it to prove I am not just some little girl. Some new friends turn me to get where the slugs I need. Now all I've got to do is win."_

The camera fades into a scene where we see Elizabeth's hand grabbing a ledge then zooming out to see her climbing a wall and below her is a lake of lava. Clearly she is struggling in her position as she is sweating and her arms weak with pain.

Burpy and her newly earned slug, Joules, look at her with concern for her well being as her breathes are becoming labored. Pronto looks down to see the lava churning and releasing large amounts of heat. Elizabeth reaches for a rock but it crumbled underneath her touch, sending her falling.

"Woah!" she exclaimed. Then she found herself stopping as she grabbed onto Pronto's blaster and safely grabbed a sturdy rock.

"Thanks Pronto," she says to her companion.

"Yes, this journey is not going to be easy," Pronto replies as he continues to climb up.

"Yeah well I almost died, for about four times!"

"You surely would have if not for Pronto's magnificent tracking skills," he boasted. Elizabeth shakes her head in amusement of his efforts of still trying to impress her.

"Behold round one of the tournament!" he exclaimed as he reached the top. Elizabeth pop her head up in seeing many people to just see this event.

"Wow, this is so cool," she squealed.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Kord appears out of nowhere.

"Lava, razor sharp cliffs, and a Molenoid in the need for constant pit stops," she says while climbing out of the cliff.

"What my bladders are very small," Pronto argues. "Why didn't you just take the road," Tricks says.

"Wait, there was a road," Elizabeth turns around to see a tunnel with mechabeasts and people walking through it.

"When you're with Pronto, you don't need roads," he walks up to her, "A good reason to bring me along with you, soon as you fight evil."

"What matters now is that you made it but the question is who you're going too duel first," Kord says. Elizabeth looks all around her but sees a man who fired a Thresher which spun and chops off a had of a dummy. The head rolled right to Elizabeth's foot.

"Just try not to die, that would be bad," Kord warns.

She looks at the head and gulps nervously.

 _ **(Theme Song)**_

"Stay close, these lava lakes can be very unpredictabl-aah!" he shouts. The lava lake beside them exploded scattering lava around them.

"Okay that was kind of scary but also so cool," she looks at the lake with little anime stars in them, "What they do, pick the most dangerous cavern they can find?" She walks ahead with Pronto following her.

"Oh don't be silly, each round of the tournament is hosted by a different cavern," Pronto explains, "They're probably saving the truly deadly ones for last."

"Hey Kord why is everyone standing, shouldn't we be practicing," she asks the Cave Troll.

"That's the thing," he looks at her, "They don't announce the matchups or the competitions until the very last minute. I have no idea to be preparing for a sharpshooting contest or a mechaback duel, it could be anything!"

"Leave it to me, I will use my expert skills in persuasion," Pronto boasts then starts walking to a speaker.

"Attention, the first round of the competition is one on one duels," the announcer announced. Pronto comes running back and signals everyone to lean in.

"Okay it's one on one duels," he whispers.

"Thanks for the tip Pronto," Elizabeth says to not hurt his feelings.

"My pleasure, anything to give you the edge my lady," as Pronto bows.

After ten minutes of other people dueling, Elizabeth finds herself against a dark-skinned man named Jacques which the both of them are on ledges and below is a lava lake.

"DUEL!" the clipboard guy from earlier shouted.

Jacques was much faster, and fires a Aquabeak which sends a strong burst of water knocking down Elizabeth. Burpy however fell into the lava lake.

"BURPY!" Elizabeth looks at the lava hoping her slug is ok as she grips a ledge which was holding her from falling into the lava. Lava bubbles pops then Burpy came out looking unharmed from the searing heat with also a smug look.

"Huh, shouldn't you told me earlier that hot lava doesn't hurt you," she looks at him inn amusement.

"Ha, now I got ya, I've saved the best for last," Jacques says as he loads in a Thresher slug.

Elizabeth pointed her blaster towards Burpy who hops in, and in a flash Elizabeth shot Burpy at Jacques. Burpy slammed into Jacques making him slightly burned with black scorch marks over his attire and body, and knocked him down. Elizabeth ran up the wall and caught Burpy in a slug barrel and loaded him up again in her blaster.

"So did I," Elizabeth points the blaster at him, and Jacques held his hands up as a signal for defeat.

"Winner, Elizabeth Shane's the winner. Take your pick Ms. Shane." they announced.

"Oh, I know which one you're going to take," Jacques grabs his Thresher, "It's been nice knowing ya."

Elizabeth bit her lip, "Your Thresher slug is great but come on I can't take him. I know how I'll feel if someone takes Burpy from me."

Jacques was amazed at how mature this girl is, most slingers will take his most powerful slug. Looking at his arsenal, a certain slug caught her eye.

"You're an Armashelt aren't ya," she taps the slug barrel at a slug, "I can use a tough guy when I am fighting evil and saving people," Elizabeth holds out her hand, "What do you say?" The slug happily jumped into her hand. "I think I am going to call you Banger, is that ok with you," and she received a grin from Banger.

"So not to bad for a first real match Pronto," she looks up to see Pronto was know where to be found, "Pronto?" Then at her left she hears lots of cheering and sees a match going on. She spots Pronto in the crowd eating a sandwich and having a drink.

"Hey there you are," she walks up to him.

"Ah-well- yes I'm here but surely was not going to find a new job if you lost," he laughs nervously as he received daggers from Elizabeth's stare.

"But I can see by the new slug ono your shoulder that you are victorious," then he mumbles some words under his breath which Elizabeth can't make out. Elizabeth saw a man who was certainly big and recognized him as John Bull. In just a minute he annihilated his opponent.

"Winner, John Bull is the winner!" Elizabeth walks up to him, thinking to make a new friend.

"Congratulations, I've won my first match too," she held up her hand for him to shake it.

"Don't know you, don't care," he nudges her with his broad shoulder and makes Pronto drop his drink with the sound of glass shattering.

"Heh, Pronto tell you how happy he was when you won," Pronto says.

"Tricks Sting versus the King of Sling!" the announcer announced. Elizabeth walked over to see Tricks match. A Rammstone goes straight for Tricks but he did a sideways flip and successfully dodges the slug. Tricks then fires a Thresher as the King fires a Hop Rock. As the two collided the Hop Rock continues and hits Tricks knocking him back.

"Now bow down before the majesty, the King of Sling," he boasted with a royal accent. Tricks get up and fires an Arachnet which the slug creates a web and fires it at King's mouth.

"That's for your yapping," Tricks partly shouted. Then Tricks fires a Tormato slug and collides with King making him spin in a mini tornado.

"That's for your flapping!" Finally Tricks fires a Rammstone which caused King to face plant the ground.

"And that one wins me the duel," he spins his blaster.

"Winner, Tricks Sting!"

"Cool," then Elizabeth hears a grunt behind her which is Kord dragging his arms and with a sad expression. "I guess not everyone was so lucky."

"Totally," then he turned excited, "You should see the dude I hammered, woohoo!"

Now the image changes to Blakk Industries headquarters. A group of slugs in slug barrels were shivering in fear as a ghoulish white hand grabbed a Hop Rock. The hand insert the slug into a container with a small space for a slug and the rest release a dark energy. Blakk smirked at the frightened slug.

"Dr. Blakk," the assistant address him.

"Huh, Morris what have I told you about interrupting me while I am working."

"It's about the slugslinging tournament."

"I should care because," he rolls his eyes.

"The Shane girl, she's still in it and according to my guy she might actually be good," looking at his tablet, "You don't think she will be a problem?"

Dr. Blakk starts to chuckle in amusement, "In ten years, perhaps or maybe never."

"But you still want me to keep an eye on her right boss," he asks.

"Leave," Blakk ordered.

"I'll take that as a yes," Morris walks out.

Now the camera shows us at a ridge with Elizabeth, Tricks, Kord, and Pronto traveling to the next round on their mechabeasts.

"Come on dudes and dudette, floor it we're only halfway to Rocklock Cavern and the next round is starting in less than an hour," Kord shouts as they pushing their mechabeasts are going really fast.

"Hey I've been needing to ask you," Elizabeth blows a stray bang from her face, "Cave Trolls are the best engineers right?"

"Well I don't want to brag," Kord replies.

"Well why did you become a slugslinger?" Elizabeth asks.

"Well my clan want me go into the family business, a lot of the passageways today were built by my people. But turn out slinging slugs is a whole lot more fun than busting rocks."

"Yes, yes, yes, I of course come from a long proud line of Molenoid explorers," Pronto brags.

"What about you Tricks?" Elizabeth looks behind her.

"Not much to say, I was tired of seeing bad people driving into my home cavern and cause trouble. Without a Shane around somebody has to do something, I was the only one who wanted to fight back. That's partly why I make my videos so people can see what's been going on in Slugterra, good and bad," Tricks explains.

"Tracking however is the Molenoids' greatest skill," Pronto kept bragging.

"Speaking of which where exactly are we Pronto," Elizabeth asks the Molenoid.

"Oh just a little shortcut I know about," Pronto brags again!

"Those are Shadowclan markings, is this one of there trials," Tricks actually sounding worried.

"Yes at one time it was but they haven't been seen here for years," Pronto who seems overly confident. Pronto skids his mechabeast to a stop.

"And guess what, I think they made a come back," Tricks told him as everyone was watching.

"The Shadowclan, I've always waned to see one," Elizabeth looks with a fascinated look.

"Usually if you come close to see one," Tricks warned.

"It's the last thing you'll see," Kord finished.

"So what do we do?" Elizabeth still looking with fascination.

"RUN!" Pronto yells, triggering the Shadowclan to run after them. Elizabeth just runs towards them unlike Tricks, Kord, and Pronto who runs away.

"Eli, he meant run away," Tricks shouted as he looks at her.

"You guys get out of here, I'll try to stall them!" Elizabeth sent Lucky running but skidded to a sharp stop as she sees more Shadowclan in front of her and behind her.

"This was a bad idea," she says to herself. The leader of the Shadowclan gave a war cry.

At that time, Tricks, Kord, and Pronto made it out safely and successfully escaped the Shadowclan.

"Uhh, do we go in and get her?" Kord looks at his companions.

Elizabeth turns Lucky around and kicks him into high gear with the Shadowclan following her. One of them grabs a Hop Rock from a small green pouch on its back and using its tail, it launches the Hop Rock.

"Woah!" Elizabeth exclaims as she dodges the slugs.

"Light them up Burpy," she shoots Burpy and aims behind her. He transforms the creates a fire wall then lands back on Elizabeth's shoulder. She meet her friends outside of the trail and they take the opposite trial.

"What were you thinking," Tricks clearly worried.

"I don't what I was thinking? My dad always talked about them like they were no big deal, He said he always ran into them when he was out patrolling the caverns," then she drift off looking at the ground remembering her father.

"Yeah, but your dad was Will Shane, you-you are just crazy," Tricks replies. She frowns, remembers that she could never be like her father but maybe she can be better.

"Rocklock Cavern, they better have something good for this round," Kord looks at Elizabeth as they finally arrive.

"This next round will feature three on three team duels, choose your partners," the same clipboard guys announced.

"What do you guys say?" Elizabeth asks Kord and Tricks. But both of them looks at each other with uncertainty but their slugs look excited to work with her.

"Aw, come on what's the worse that can happen," Elizabeth reassures them. The camera now shows, Elizabeth trying stealthily sneak in front of a rock but found herself in the line of fire of three redhead triplets, one at the left with red, another with purple, and on the right is wearing green. One of the slugs knocks her into the rock, knocking the wind out of her.

"Don't just sit there," he ducks at a incoming slug, "Take some cover." He grabs Elizabeth and brought her behind the boulder.

"Who are these guys anyway?" Elizabeth looks at the triplets.

"These three are the Power Triplets aka the Power Trips," Tricks says as they all inserts slugs and fires at the same time. "They were training with each other since they were born, it's like they know what they are going to do before they do it."

The group looks up to see their cover was blown to bits. Again they insert and fire at the same exact time in unison.

"Aww, enjoying the match I see," Pronto nudged a looker, "You, she may be Will Shane's daughter but Pronto aught everything she knows."

Elizabeth faced her blaster diagonally downward and insert a slug off of her bandoleer, but a Flaringo hit her in the chest. She misfires while the slug hits Pronto's drink.

"Ooh, expect for that," he whispers. As three Flaringos accelerated at her, she trips over her feet and falls ono her stomach.

"Or that," Pronto clearly disappointed.

"Knock her again brother," the purple triplet nudges the green one.

"Yes sister," the green one replies to the purple.

"Woah wait," she turned herself upright, "One of those dudes is a girl." She picks herself up, barely dodging the three Hop Rocks. But she gets hit by one and falls back to Kord and Tricks.

"We need to be working together like they do," she picks herself up, "Show me your slugs." In Kord's hands he was a Phosphoro and a Rammstone while Tricks has a Arachnet and a Frostcrawler.

"Kord, you sling your Phosphoro, Tricks we will need your Arachnet, then we'll see what Banger can do," she says.

"It takes weeks to bond with a new slug Eli, sometimes months," Kord replies.

"You can shoot sure, but to pull off a complicated move, there's no way a slug you jut won will do exactly you ant it to do," Tricks warns the young Shane but she ignores it.

"I may be new at this but I know when a slug has bonded with you," she looks at Banger who gives a nod. Another explosion occurs behind them as the triplets come closer.

"Kord, you draw them out then we fire on my signal,"' Elizabeth orders, "Go!"

"Here goes nothing,"' Kord yells as he runs out of their cover, drawing their opponents' attention.

"There brothers," the purple says then they all shot Hop Rocks. Elizabeth looks up to rocks hanging from a cliff above them.

"Now!" Elizabeth shouts. Kord fires his Phosphoro, blinding the triplets then Tricks fires his Arachnet now tying them up back to back. Finally Elizabeth aims Banger towards the rocks and fires. Banger knocks them down with his pincers, and those rocks circled around the Power Trips trapping them.

"Aha, you see one of my signature moves," Pronto declares.

"Winners, Team Shane!"

"High five," Elizabeth raises her hand in excitement.

"Uhh," Kord unsure what to do.

"Aww come on you're leaving me hanging here," she lowers her hand, "Okay, maybe later."

"Good because we better get going to the next round," Tricks walking towards his mechabeast.

Now the scene moves to a train which is the Slugterrian Express.

"You better be right about this Morris, my time is precious," Dr. Blakk sits in his seat.

"Western Caverns driver," Morris calls on his phone, "Dr. Blakk wants to see the slug match."

"Let's see what this new Shane should say for herself," putting his index finger together.

Elizabeth shoots slugs various ways turning sharply, behind her back. Joules fires a lightning blast at another girl slinger. Elizabeth puts her hand down and what hops in is a Rammstone and an Arachnet. While on Lucky, Elizabeth fires her new Rammstone which knocks her opponent off his mechabeast. After winning each match, she grew more popular and becomes the crowd's favorite. She signs autographs and takes pictures like a star. Elizabeth gains more and more slugs and each match she receives praise from her friends.

"Winner, Elizabeth Shane is in the finals!"

Now we see her leaning against a post petting her many slugs, giving them attention and love, which they crave.

"That's great Eli, congrats," Tricks approaches her.

"Thanks," she replies as all her slugs hopped in her backpack.

"I just heard," Kord comes dragging himself, he was covered in burns and bruises. "I'm sorry Elizabeth."

"Umm, no I won, I'm in the finals," Elizabeth confused.

"Yeah against John Bull," Kord says, "Look what he did to me. But you don't have the skill and not to mention the body mass to take on his Rammers. I'm sorry to say it dudette, that guy is going to crush you."

On a board, it shows Elizabeth and John facing against each other. Now arriving in the final cavern where the finals are hosted, Elizabeth receives a surprise. As she rode in on Lucky, crowds surrounded her cheering for her.

"Heh, heh, go get him kid, I'm rooting for ya!"

"YAY!"

"Elizabeth Shane is not signing any autographs. Pronto however has several poses available," as he posed.

Then a train horn interrupted the frenzy as a gray mean-looking train rolled in.

"Slugterrian Express," Kord confused, Elizabeth looks at him.

"It's not just carry any passenger," Tricks in a bitter tone.

"Dr. Blakk, why will he be here," Kord says. Elizabeth analyzes him, intrigued by this character until he spoke.

"Which one of you is Elizabeth Shane," he says, scanning the crowd. The crowd turns and looks at her with Burpy growling on her shoulder.

Blakk walks through the crowd with his back straight and hands behind his back, walking with authority keeping his focus on the young female Shane.

"It's okay Burpy," she soothes her aggravated partner, "Who is that guy?"

"Dr. Thaddaeus, your dad never mentioned him," Kord looks at her.

"People say he was the last one to see your dad alive," Tricks scowled.

"What your friends say is true, Will Shane was a true hero," Blakk towers over the young female Shane, "I owe my life to him in fact." Elizabeth just narrows her piercing blue eyes while Burpy just scowls at Blakk.

"Let's find a place where we can talk shall we," he says.

"Is it okay if my friends come?" she asks trying to be polite.

"It's alright, by all means," as he turns around he frowns deeply.

"It's okay guys, we're just going to talk," Elizabeth reassures her comrades. Now the scene changes to Blakk opening the door of where he sits inn his office with Elizabeth and her friends behind him.

"A small perk of only the main line of transportation," he looks at Elizabeth oblivious to see Pronto walking towards his chair, "Is that one can travel in a certain style."

"Oh, so soft like an angel's whisper," Pronto sinks more into the chair. But Morris grabs his head and moves him towards the gang.

"So Will Shane had a daughter," Blakk sits in his chair, "I'm not surprised, the Shanes and their secrets." He chuckles darkly but admittedly a little surprise that Will had a daughter instead of a son.

"You were my father's friend," Elizabeth guessing.

"Friend?" he chuckles,

"Not exactly, your father and I had our differences. But that's all in the past, you and I have a chance to start fresh. Perhaps someday, work together." Elizabeth cringes, catching his drift but the others were oblivious.

"I've been told you've been a little short on slugs," he grabs a cage, "Consider this one a gift."

He turns it around and which containing the same ghoul that destroyed her father. It growled, attracted at the Shane. All of them flinched or gaped at the frightening creature, expect for Elizabeth. She had a cross expression of awe but also pity at the sight. Inside her, she some sort of pain in her gut which made her feel dark and gloomy and at this is what intrigued Dr. Blakk.

"What happened to that slug?" Tricks shock at this display.

"Well I improved it young man," Dr. Blakk looking at him, "I admit that my first few attempts were unpredictable. But now perfection." The slug growled and twitching like it was sugar hyper.

"That's not perfection," Elizabeth trying to cover inner feelings of this slug, "You made it to turn into some type of... ghoul!"

"Ghoul, hmm, haha, I like that," he chuckles at the ferocious name that the Shane created. The slug bangs on its cage, irritated but pleased with its new name, angering the slugs on Elizabeth's bandoleer.

"You can't do this to slugs," Elizabeth oblivious to how the ghoul is reacting to her, "They're the key to everything here, you could destroy Slugterra!"

Blakk noticed that all what she said was lies and the ghoul was acting differently around her, more terrifying and angry. So he plays along with her game.

"I see I have heard this once before," Blakk sets the ghoul aside, "I suppose it was silly of me to think a Shane accept it. We're done."

Tricks, Kord, and Pronto turns around first and walks out but Elizabeth just glares at Blakk and takes a glimpse of the ghoul.

"This little contest you may think you're the hero, but out in the real world Elizabeth Shane. Stay out of my way," he threatens.

Burpy on her shoulder is ballistic and her slugs on her bandoleer as they notice he threatens their slinger.

"I don't know who you are but my slug seems to," she looks at Burpy, "And he doesn't like you, I don't either. I'm going to be the Shane, better get use to it and also." She looks over her shoulder, "Stay out of MY way."

Once the door closes behind her, Morris feels like it is safe to talk.

"She's just a kid boss, shouldn't be any trouble," Morris says.

"But she's also a Shane, and when the people have a Shane to get behind. That can get very bad for business," Blakk narrows his eyes.

Now we see a small campsite with John Bull polishing his blaster but unknown to him Blakk is behind him.

Hearing an interrupting couch, John turns around, "Dr. Blakk what do you want?"

"To see you win today," he approaches the slinger.

"But I'm dueling a kid," Bull pushed that aside.

"You're dueling a Shane," as he too tower over John Bull, "Never underestimate a Shane even if it's a girl." Blakk tosses him the Tormato slug, who was ready to get rid of another Shane.

"I-I-I don't need your ugly slugs," Bull stammers and returns back the ghoul.

"You know who I am and you know what I am capable of," Blakk raises the ghoul, "You use it against the Shane girl." Again Blakk tosses back to John who looks at it with fright but Blakk was already walking away.

Now was time for the match, the arena was a pit with rock towers and a desert climate.

"John Bull versus Elizabeth Shane!" the crowd was excited at this matchup between two gifted and talented slingers.

"Musts be nice to be daddy's girl," John loads a slug, "And have everything handed to you."

"Wouldn't know, my dad's been gone for a long time," she glares back sending shivers up her opponent's spine, "And no one handed me this!"

She fires her Arachnet while John reacted by firing a Hop Rock. As they clash, the Hop Rock whacks Spinner with its tail and proceeds to Elizabeth. She ducks but knocks to the ground from the power of the blast.

"Girl, less talking and more remembering what I taught you," Kord shouts worried about his friend.

"What was that again?" she asks as she stood on her feet.

"No talking when you should be blasting!"

Bull fires another Hop Rock which Elizabeth ducks again and fires her own Hop Rock. Bull leans to the side as the slug flies past him. Then he fires a Grenuke but Elizabeth runs up a tower and backflips, dodging the slug. Now Elizabeth fires her Polero which ties up John's legs making him face plant the ground and fire a slug to the sky. John gets up quickly and fires hi powerful Rammstone. Elizabeth uses her agility and side twists away from the incoming slug and in midair she fires Joules. Joules sends a powerful lightning shock which landed on John. Next without giving John a moment to react she firs her own Rammstone which send a powerful punch.

"That's it!" John shouts. The crowd cheers for Elizabeth.

"Come one Eli," Tricks encourage his friend. John looks at Blakk, who gives John a nod knowing what he was thinking of.

Looking at her opponent, Elizabeth feels pain flaring up in her gut just like when she saw the ghoul. Looking closely she saw the ghoul slug.

"Last shot Burpy," she loads him in, "There is a ghoul over there and I need you not to hold back. Make it count."

Both at the same time, the rivals fire their slugs. Burpy saw the ghoul uncertain but remember Elizabeth's warning so presses on. Unexpected the Tormato slug starts to create dark red tornado, sucking in Burpy.

"Burpy!" Elizabeth cries. Then her hands glows blue and acting out of instinct she thrusts her hands forward. Inside the tornado Burpy feels energy boosting him and finally he reaches the center and sends a mighty body slam, making the ghoul detransform. Burpy now body slams John Bull making him fall.

"Winner, Elizabeth Shane is the winner!" The crowds erupted with shouts and cheers. Burpy lands back on Elizabeth's shoulder who jumps up and down squealing.

"We did it Burpy!" she kisses her slug on his head. Then she saw the ghoul from earlier hop back into a slug barrel on John's bandoleer.

She walks up to the slinger and points to the ghoul, "I will take this slug."

"Never," John slaps her hand away.

The clipboard guy came down, "John Bull, rules are rules."

"Hmph, fine," he hands her the barrel containing the slug.

Instead with a frown, Blakk retreated to his train with a triumphant smile at his discovery. John Bull storms away forever shamed as he was beat by a girl in his opinion. Elizabeth was now greeted by bunches of people, asking for her autograph or a picture of her.

An hour later, Elizabeth is standing on a cliff looking over a greenery part of Slugterra with her father's letter in her grasp.

 _"If you choose to follow in my footsteps Elizabeth, it will be up to you to protect from all kinds of dangers. You're a Shane, you have a good heart and whatever you choose I'm proud of you."_ Elizabeth puts down the letter.

"Wish you were her though," she looks at the beauty of the scenery, "I've waited my whole life to sling slugs and be a Shane. I just always thought I will be doing with my dad." She looks at Burpy and smiles.

"Well not completely by yourself," she turns around to see Pronto is the one who spoke.

"You will have Pronto to guide you on your journey," Pronto bows.

Then another figure comes in, "And I'll make sure you'll get there buddy.", Kord spoke.

Elizabeth finally sees Tricks walking in on his mechabeast, "And I will spread word across Slugterra. Everyone will know a Shane has returned."

"It could be dangerous," Elizabeth playfully warns.

"We laugh at danger," Kord replies.

"Most of the time I will be making it up as I go," she presses on.

Pronto slurps a drink, "That's how I live each day!"

"We're going to go after Dr. Blakk and figure out what these ghouls are," she reaches in her backpack and brought out a sealed up barrel containing the ghoul, "We have to stop him from making more of these."

"So that's the slug you chose," Tricks replies.

"Maybe we can find a way to cure it or study it," Elizabeth showing the ghoul.

"Okay," Kord making an "okay" motion with his index and thumb.

"I thought you never ask," Tricks intrigued.

"We're the new Shane Gang," she replies happily, "Where do we start?"

"Somebody, HELP!" a voice cried in need, followed by an explosion. Elizabeth loaded Burpy into her blaster, followed by Kord, Tricks, and Pronto.

"Guess that answers that," Elizabeth runs up to Lucky using his tail to land onto the seat.

"Let's ride," she exclaims as she pushes Lucky into running. Elizabeth know is filled with confidence with Kord, Tricks, and Pronto by her side.

* * *

 **Next chapter should be due this weekend! Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow!**

 **-Tahitiseabreeze**


	3. The Trade

**SURPRISE, I tricked you guys when I said I was going to update Saturday. My birthday is soon in 2 weeks so this is my present for you guys!**

 **Hey readers, here is the new chapter of my female Eli Shane series. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **"The Trade"**

The scene is now a forest and instead of trees it's giant mushrooms, this forest was serene but explosions shook the calmness away. A crowd of people hid behind some plants as they see a Amperling being fired and shoots a bolt of dark lightning at a man with blond hair. The people whispers things amongst each other even few ran away.

"Who's next," his name is C.C., he wears yellow clothing overlapped with black and red armor, and a black helmet with a red visor covering his coffee brown hair.

"Come on," he looks around, "You mean to tell me that none of you is up for a friendly duel." He detaches a tube from the end where the slug comes out and attaches some sort of screen onto the top of his yellow blaster.

"Heh, you're not afraid of these are you?" he grabs a Thrasher, the ghoul form of a Thresher. "They're just slugs." The Thrasher felt something coming, something powerful, so he growled.

"Wrong!" a voice rang through the air and the owner of that statement was none other than Elizabeth Shane, daughter of Will Shane. "Those aren't just slugs, they are ghouls." She narrows her eyes. Behind her was the rest of the Shane Gang, Tricks, Pronto, and Kord.

"Well if it isn't the new Shane, coming in to save the day," he takes a good look at her and her friends, "I was wondering when you show up. I was getting a little lonely."

Elizabeth rolls her eyes, this was the third guy this week, flirting with her. "Those ghouls aren't welcome here and neither are you," she raises her blue and white blaster along with her teammates. Burpy on her bandoleer was trying to give a lecture but sadly nobody can understand him.

"Hmm, but your ghoul is an exception to your rules," he points to the ghoul she has on her bandoleer. Her ghoul is a deadly Tempesto, the first ghoul slug Dr. Blakk created so it was more powerful than any other, but she won it from John Bull and decided to keep it until to find a cure.

"Four against one, not exactly a fair fight," C.C. says.

"Rules went out the window when you pledged your alliance to Blakk C.C.," Tricks scowls.

"Then we just have to level the playing field," C.C. raises a Tormato but by the gut pain in Elizabeth it was weaker than hers. "And then I will level the four of you." He raises his own blaster.

 _ **(Theme Song)**_

Some people return because they heard that Elizabeth Shane was there.

"Last chance C.C.," Elizabeth threatens, "Are you going to go quietly or is this going to get loud?"

"Really?" Tricks ashamed of her terrible joke.

"Give her break Tricks, she still figuring out this hero thing," Kord says.

Elizabeth raises an eyebrow at Kord. C.C. fires his Tempesto slug followed by the Shane Gang's slug being fired too. As the Jellyish, Rammstone, Frostcrawler, and Hop Rock sail through the air, the Tempesto transformed faster and sent the slugs flying back to their owners. It created a giant tornado of red and black coloring sending Tricks flying first, then Pronto as he tries to stop himself by grabbing a plant. Elizabeth almost fly away but feels Kord helping her but she notices he is struggling as well. Kord gives a nod to her, giving her permission.

Elizabeth loads in her ghoul, "Okay Savage, don't go to crazy." She tells her newly named slug receiving a confirmation nod.

Closing her eyes for a second then opens them as she sends Savage flying through the air. He transforms, bigger than the other one and starts sucking in the tornado into his own body.

C.C. is amazed at the size and power that ghoul has, then remembering his assignment he presses a button on his helmet and records the fight. Back to the Shane Gang, Savage charges at C.C. then he opens his mouth, creating a bigger tornado, and sent C.C.'s Tempesto slug flying back to him. C.C. flies away too and landed behind a rock.

As Savage was about to charge again, a whistle from Elizabeth makes him stop and fly back into her bandoleer. He comes out from behind hiding his awe from the way the Shane controls her ghoul while he has some trouble controlling his.

"Haha, you're in over your heads," C.C. mocking them. "Try not to lose them."

He then fires a Thrasher that starts to spin but luckily Kord and Elizabeth dodges it. Elizabeth fires her Rammstone while C.C. fires his Grimmstone, the ghoul version of a Rammstone. Knowing her slug can't overpower the ghoul, Elizabeth's hands glowed blue and doing out of instinct she thrusts her hands forward. At the same time her Rammstone actually knocks out the Grimmstone.

But using her newly found talent, Elizabeth is a little exhausted from using it. Using this chance C.C. fires a Hop Jack, landing a direct hit on Elizabeth. Kord grabs her and pulls her behind a rock where he is hiding behind.

"Ha, minor setback," she says a little nervous on the out come of this battle. Kord and Elizabeth try to fire their own slugs but find another Hop Jack coming towards them. It demolishes the top part of the boulder.

"No big deal," Elizabeth says.

"Do you the boosters he has for his gear," Tricks replies as him and Pronto firing back at C.C. "And he's slinging ghouls, we've got no match for that!"

"Yeah Eli, you're the only one of us that faced one an defeated one but even when you use that little magic trick of yours, you become tired." Kord replies.

"If you're trying to psyche me up for this fight," she ducks as more ghoul are fire against them, "It's partly working."

"Don't worry I have an idea," she pokes her head up and sees C.C. replacing some parts. Firing a slug she distracts C.C. enough to run towards Pronto and Tricks.

"May I," she asks grabbing his Flatulorhinkus.

"Huh, uh, by all means," Pronto replies confused by her choice.

"Elizabeth, that's just a stinker. It will be useless against a ghoul," Tricks protests as Elizabeth loads it up.

"Which is exactly why he never sees this coming," she replies.

Tricks gives a nod of confirmation, knowing Elizabeth's plan. Elizabeth jumps over the rocks and fires the Flatulorhinkus. C.C. then fires a Frostfang, a ghoul Frostcrawler, again the ghoul transforms faster creating a tall ice wall. The Flatulorhinkus knocks back to Elizabeth and transforms covering the Shane in cloud of filthy gas. She starts to cough and lands on her knees as the gas overwhelms her.

"That is so foul," she coughs out.

"And dumb," C.C. raising his laster at her, only two feet away, "You had to know I was going to knock right back at ya."

"That was the idea," she mischievously smiles. Around C.C. is Kord, Pronto, and Tricks holding blasters, point blank range at him.

"That way I see, you two choices," she says, "Take a cheap shot on me, and in which my friends will fire. Or you walk away. What's it going to be?" His frown turns into a smile as he spins his blaster and sets it on his belt.

"Huh, clever move kid," C.C. replies and whistles as a bunch of his ghouls return but some fled away.

"You know you're going to stink for weeks," as ghouls hops in his bandoleer.

"Oh it was worth it," Elizabeth says.

"Speak for yourself," Kord covering his nose.

"You use to a respected slugslinger, what happened to you," Tricks bewildered.

"I saw an opportunity and I took it," C.C. gives a sharp, short whistle, then his horse mechabeast comes in startling Elizabeth a little. "And I'm not the only one signing in with Dr. Blakk," he looks at Elizabeth, "A new Shane may be back but you're not going to make one bit of difference against Dr. Blakk and his ghouls." Then he mounted his mechabeast and looks back at the Shane Gang.

"Oh and ah, how is that Shane hideout working for ya. Settling in," he gives a grin.

"Where are you getting at C.C.," Elizabeth suspicious of his tone of voice.

"Oh nothing, expect maybe while I was entertaining these fine citizens," C.C. sweeps a hand towards the people watching, "A few of my associates were doing a little redecorating for ya. Consider it a housewarming present from the guy who gave me these."

He points to his Thrasher and then points to Savage on Elizabeth's bandoleer. He turns around and rode away. A pause is given as they figure out what he means.

"The hideout!" they all exclaimed and run towards the mechabeasts. As they arrive, the hideout is a mess as all of their belongings are broken or shattered.

"This is so not cool," Elizabeth says angrily.

"Ugh," Tricks moans as his mirror was broken.

Elizabeth sees Burpy and Joules pouting sadly as a bowel of food is destroyed. Inconspicuous to her teammates, her fists are clenched and glowing dark blue with hints of red but disappears as she takes a cleansing breath.

"Ah, good news my collection of glass figurines has been spared," Pronto declares, on cue the figurine shatters, "I vow vengeance! VENGEANCE!"

"Dr. Blakk did this to send a message," Elizabeth says, "He's going to learn that the Shane Gang doesn't rattle so easy."

"So what's the plan," Tricks approaches Elizabeth.

"We'll send Blakk a message of our own," Elizabeth says, "First we have to replace the stuff we lost."

"Oooh, you know what that means," Kord says excitedly, "We're going to Barton and Spinks." As he finish his sentence the scene changes into a city with low buildings and then a store with loads of variety of things.

"Wow," Elizabeth left speechless, "I don't even know where to start." "

I know they got everything," Kord says starstruck, "From furniture to blaster upgrades. You can even get custom parts for your mechabeast."

"Kord you're the gear expert, think you can set us up with replacements for the ones got trashed." Kord pounds his fists together and cracks his neck, "Defiantly!" After an hour of finding what they need, they have a least three boxes full.

"Ah, that outta do it. Should replace the stuff we lost plus a few upgrades, you know to help our pointers cross," he looks at the boxes with pride.

"Just one question, do we have enough gold to pay for this," she asks, measuring up the cost.

A man looks about in late thirties with dirty blond hair and giant beard, and tiny blue goggles.

"No gold, only slugs," in a gruff voice, "Got some good ones here." He slowly grabs towards Joules, Burpy, and Savage, but retreats his hand in pain as Elizabeth covers them with her right hand and slaps his hand away with her left.

"Uh uh, no way," she protests.

"We're not buying groceries Eli, you want something valuable you have to trade something valuable in return," Kord tells her.

"We don't really need all this stuff do we?" she tosses a stuff teddy bear but caught by Pronto, "I rather keep the slugs."

"And what about Blakk, he's already got an advantage with his ghouls. We can't afford the best gear," Tricks protests.

"These guys are my team, I'm really start to get know each one of them," she looks at them.

"You see that is why you never get friendly with the ammo," Pronto scolding her like a child.

"I know how much your slugs mean to you Elizabeth," Tricks puts his hand on her shoulder, "But sometimes you have to make a trade. We all do it."

Elizabeth looks up to Kord who gives her a nod followed by Pronto.

"I'm not happy about this," she grabs Joules, "You've been a great slug Joules but we really need the gear." Joules chirps something at her encouragingly. The clerk points to the right to what looks like a measure scale which measures the slug's power. Joules hops on it as he is scanned.

"Huh, wow," the clerk amazed at the power of the slug, "It'll do, I think we have a deal." Elizabeth glances at the floor, sorrow in her blue eyes.

"Whoever you end up with, they'll take good care of you," she looks at Joules who seems pretty positive about the situation. As they walk out, she turns to see her slug for the final time.

"Maybe I will see you again," she heads out the door.

The clerk picks up Joules and mutters, "Not likely kid." Then inserts Joules in a tube with a mischievous grin as Joules falls down a tunnel. Now we see the Shane Gang returning back to the hideout as they scale a ridge with a dark atmosphere.

"Nightmare Ridge," Pronto says, "We must be closer."

Elizabeth stops Lucky, "Everyone, I've been thinking."

"About the wonders of me no doubt," Pronto interrupts her.

"We made a mistake," Elizabeth ignoring Pronto's outburst.

"You doubt the navigational skills of the great Pronto," he shouts.

"I'm talking about Joules, we should have never made that trade."

"I thought we went over this," Kord face palming, "You want to stop Blakk, then you need the best gear. And to get the best gear, sometimes you've got to give up a slug or two."

"We've got to go back and get him," Elizabeth turns sharply and runs Lucky at high speed.

"What it is with her and her slugs?" Pronto asks dumbfounded. Kord rolls his eyes and soon follows her along with Tricks and Pronto. Now we see Elizabeth slams the box hard on the counter, very furiously.

"What do you mean gone? We were just here an hour ago," she looks at the storeowner.

"What can I see, it's been traded," he turns around to see her, "If you want a refund, I got a pair of Floppers." He brought out a cage filled with two lazy Floppers."

"Pass, I want Joules back," she glares daggers at him.

"Sorry kid, he's gone," he closes the shop door on her, very rudely. "Well we tried," Pronto says.

"Not so fast Pronto, that shopkeeper was hiding something," she replies, "I'm going to find out what."

"A conspiracy, bonus," Tricks brings out his camera and starts to record Elizabeth. Now the Shane Gang are at the back door and in Trick's shot is pronto sneaking up to the door.

"Stand aside, this takes great skill and a delicate touch," Pronto boasts to the camera. Kord interrupted him by using his foot to knock down the door.

"Well I could have done that," Pronto complains as they walk in.

"Woah!" Kord gaped at the gargantuan number of slugs in cages.

"There must be hundreds, what are they all doing done here," Tricks records the scene.

Elizabeth looks around, then her head flares up with emotions by picking it up from the sad slugs. Then some crashes catches their attention as they sneak towards the noise. Elizabeth peeks behind a couple of cages and sees the shopkeeper with a tall, muscular man like Blakk.

"Business has been slow but there is still a lot of first rate slugs in here. Powerful ones with lots of training," the shopkeeper stammers. Elizabeth spots Joules as he spots her but put a finger on top of her mouth to tell him to be quiet.

"Just how Dr. Blakk like," he looks at the man.

"Load..them..up," the man was very ghoulish looking. He has blood red eyes with no pupils, a mowhawk with sideburns black as night, cracked white skin, black clothing with red slug barrels, and huge black, looks like bones or spikes, on his shoulders. The shopkeeper and the man walk out of the basement.

"Dr. Blakk is behind this," Tricks whispers as he records.

"And what do you bet that he's planning to turn the slugs into freaky ghouls," Kord replies quietly. Savage growls, offended by Kord's words.

"It's okay Savage. Yeah well he's not getting Joules or any of these slugs," Elizabeth whispers, "Come on."

Joules starts to chirp happily to see his beloved slinger.

"Sshh, I'm getting you out of here," then as she reaches for the top, a blaster is drawn at point blank range behind her.

"That does not belong to you," the man says.

"Says who," glancing at him.

"Dr. Blakk."

"Well I don't see him right now and there's way more of us than there are of you," she turns around with her hands up. And on cue, the rest of the Shane Gang come out of hiding aiming their basters at the man.

"Who are you anyway?" she asks him.

"They call me Diablos Nacho," he smiles evilly.

"Alright Nacho, there are two ways this can go down," Elizabeth looking overly confident. Then Diablos fires a Dark Urchin, ghoul form of a Dirt urchin, and it spreads poisonous spikes all over. It causes the Shane Gang to split up and take cover.

"Okay three ways," she quips nervously. Then Kord and Tricks appear on her sides and they all nod.

Elizabeth fires a Frostcrawler, Tricks fires a Hop Rock, then Kord fires a Rammstone. Nacho whacks the Frostcrawler with one swipe, leans to the right dodging Trick's Hop Rock, punches the Rammstone, and finally he fires a Jollyfist, ghoul version of a Jellyish. The Jellyish traps the Shane Gang with a dark green goo that traps them and making them unmovable.

"I can not feel my legs," screams Pronto as he feel through the goo.

"That's because your grabbing mine," Tricks replies to him.

"Oh that's better," as Pronto grasps his own legs. Elizabeth uses all her might to free even an arm but she prevailed.

"Ok so you got us," Elizabeth glares at Nacho as he approaches, "What happens now?" Nacho grabs the cage Joules in and slyly grins at the Tazerling.

"It's okay Joules, I won't let them take you," Elizabeth reassures her slug, feeling his fear.

Now we see Joules being carried off outside and loaded on a vehicle as Nacho looks over the process. Nacho growls at the shopkeeper and walks away leaving the shopkeeper angry. A few minutes later, the shopkeeper sprays something on Elizabeth's arm making the goo disappear.

"How can you do business with Dr. Blakk," she asks him.

"A lot of people do girl, he makes it hard to say no. Besides they're just slugs," he replies. On Elizabeth's bandoleer Bury and her other slugs protests angrily as he said that.

"You have no idea what he doing with them do you," she looks at him with disgust.

"And I don't think I want to," he spits back and walks away.

"We're going to get Joules and the rest of those slugs too," she looks at her friends, "I'm not going to let Blakk turn them into ghouls."

"You realize that means going straight to Blakk's citadel," Tricks warns her, crossing his arms.

"You said you wanted to send him a message, now we can hand deliver it," pounding her fist on her open palm.

Kord, Tricks, and Pronto look at each other excitedly and Elizabeth's slugs are also ecstatic. Now we see Blakk's headquarters with it's grave appearance. Elizabeth comes from behind a boulder, and glances back to see her gang sneaking away to another location. She walks up to the front, takes a deep breath calming her nerves, and presses the middle of a keypad. It makes a buzzing sound and on the screen appeared a man looking at her.

"Who are you?" he asks.

"Elizabeth Shane," she replies confidently, raising an eyebrow, "I'm here to see Dr. Blakk."

"Wait here," as the screen turns black.

On the other side of the building, Pronto digs tunnel as Kord and Tricks stand guard. "Okay follow me," as he went back into the hole. Kord hops in but is stuck due to his size.

"Easy for you to say," he grunts. Tricks pushes him down and then hops in himself. Now we see a door close behind Elizabeth as she walks through a hallway following the screen man.

"In there," he points to a door with a giant 'V'. Elizabeth walks in to see some sort of long room, with shelves on the left, and a portrait of Blakk at the end of the room. Elizabeth spots Morris, leaning on the shelves.

"Where's Blakk," she demands.

"Indisposed, what can I do for you," he replies coolly.

"For starters, I want my slug back," she glares between her dark blue bangs. Morris chuckles and shakes his head 'no'.

Now the scene changes to a conference room with many slingers and Blakk talking to them.

"What I am asking of you is so little compared to what I'm offering. Your loyalty and service in exchange for thee most powerful weapon that Slugterra has ever seen," Blakk paces around the stage. Behind the crowd oblivious to everyone, Pronto, Kord, and Tricks pop their heads out of Pronto's hole to hear what Blakk is saying. They notice some of the slingers especially some Elizabeth has defeated in the tournament or outside of the tournament.

"I know you're men of action, not words. So am I," he signals a man carrying ghouls to come over. Knowing why there is so many slingers on Blakk's side, Kord, Pronto, and Tricks went back into the hole and continue to search for the slugs.

"So I'll put it simply, take the power I offer and join me," Blakk sweeps his hand inn the direction of the ghouls. Clearly excited, all the slingers went forward and grab many ghouls for their own. Now we see a hole appear in a room that wasn't outlined red. Tricks climbs out first gaping at how many slugs Blakk has here, followed by Kord and Pronto coming out of the hole.

"Okay dudes, let's bring these slugs and mission accomplish ourselves out of here," Kord says while Tricks is looking in the cages.

"Uh problem, Joules isn't here," Tricks says shocking his teammates, "We're too late. Sorry Elizabeth."

Now we see Elizabeth looking at yellow canisters, clearly bored out of her mind.

"So, uh, did you always wanted to be a henchman or is something that you just fell into?" she asks trying to start up a conversation. He just glances at her, frowning.

"Okay," Elizabeth starting to feel a little awkward, "Any idea when Blakk is going to show up? I know I kind of surprised him by dropping in like this but-"

"On the contrary, I've been expecting you," Elizabeth turns around sharply, to see Blakk behind her.

Now the scene changes back to Tricks kneeling at a cage with slugs and gets up on his feet.

"I don't know how I'm going to tell Elizabeth about Joules," Tricks looks at the ground sadly. Kord peeks through the door but chose bad timing.

"You," as he saw Nacho talking to some henchmen and spotting Kord.

"Uh, h-hey bro," he stammers but notices his fist clenching, "Bye!" Kord closes the door quickly.

"Smash it down," Nacho ordered. The men body slams the door over rand over again but Kord was holding it.

"We have to get out of here," Kord says urgently.

"Not without the slugs," Tricks grabs a cage filled with slugs. On the other side of the door, the men keeps body slamming the door but it's fruitless.

"No like this," Nachos fires a Hop Jack. As the door explodes thy enter the room to see the slugs escaping into the hole that Pronto made.

"Dr. Blakk's slugs, get them," as all of the party went inside the hole but they are going on a wild goose chase. Kord, Tricks, and Pronto appear behind some boxes, seeing the coast is clear they ran out of the exploded door.

Now the scene changes back to Elizabeth with Blakk and Morris.

"Morris leave us," Blakk orders and once he sees Morris left, he looks back to Elizabeth.

"So let's go down to business. You do know why I invited you here, don't you?" he grins evilly.

"Invited!? Guess the invitation got lost in the mail," Elizabeth says back with loads of sass.

"But you did get the message I left in your little clubhouse. That's why you're here now isn't it," he raises an eyebrow waiting for her answer.

"Hardly, mostly I'm here to get my slug back," she says. Burpy, Savage, and her Rammstone growls as they want their comrade back.

"Ha ha, really, is this what you looking for," he brings out a red slug barrel containing Joules who is very happy to see his slinger.

"Joules!" Elizabeth reaches for her blaster on her belt.

"Flip it over," Blakk threatens. Joules shakes his head and then winks at Elizabeth who jus blinks twice but she trusts her slug. So Elizabeth release the pressure from her blaster and move her hand back to her side.

"Good girl," Blakk says, which Elizabeth scowls at the name, "Stay here and you can have him, in a more powerful state than he is now. Especially you know how powerful they are."

"Why should I stay, I don't even work for you," Elizabeth replies coldly.

"Well you do have a ghoul with you, and who ever uses ghouls are in league with me," Blakk argues.

"Leave Savage out of this," Elizabeth covers Savage's barrel with her hand.

"Hmm, Savage, well I like that name. You certainly know how to pick your names with ghouls," Blakk chuckles then he brings out a tablet and shows Elizabeth a video of her battling C.C.

"You're a natural at controlling ghouls, I admit I had troubles with..Savage." He says using the name of the Tempesto. He shows her the part when she whistled Savage returns obediently.

"Now what do you say," he holds out his hand. Then Elizabeth notices that Joules starts to glow blue and releases a bunch of electricity, shocking Blakk. Joules jumps out then Elizabeth lunges catching Joules and fires him from her blaster. Blakk turns around and fires an Amperling, ghoul version of a Tazerling. Feeling a cramp, Elizabeth's hands glows light blue as she thrust her hands forward giving Joules an energy boost. The two slugs clash together creating an explosion of lightning ad as they landed the Amperling was knocked out.

"Argh," Blakk, frustrated. Then he fires a Grimmstone as Elizabeth fires a Rammstone as she energizes it also. The ghoul punches the slug but leaves an opening for the Rammstone to hit it back into its Protoform. Now it's 2-0 for Elizabeth as she took out two of his ghouls. Quicker then the Shane, Blakk fires another Grimmstone which hits Elizabeth on her left shoulder making her gasp in pain and fall on the floor.

"Ha, ha, ha," Blakk laughs at her.

Then he fires a Dark Urchin which is countered by Elizabeth's Frostcrawler. The Frostcrawler froze the Dark Urchin, but it broke free and shoots its poisonous spines towards her. Elizabeth hides behind a pillar but it was short lived. Blakk fires a Hop Jack, a ghoul Hop Rock, as it lands on the pillar the ghoul explodes. Then the hop Jack demolishes the pillar, exposing the female Shane.

"How's this guy so good," she mutters under her breath.

Elizabeth sprints to another pillar while shooting random slugs as her adrenaline rushes through her body, making her panic a bit. Blakk grabs a Greneater, a ghouled Grenuke, and as it lands on the pillar the tail lit with a sparking and fire. As it reaches the end of its tail it explodes, causing the pillar to burst into many pieces. Elizabeth laughs nervously, rubbing the back of her head trying to put an innocent look on her face.

"Did you honestly think you can just waltz into my home and actually beat me," he opens his blaster showing another ghoul loaded.

"Umm, yes but wishing I had those upgrades now," she replies nervously.

Blakk fires a Thrasher and hearing it come towards her, Elizabeth bends her back downward ad shots Burpy form that angle. Seeing that move Blakk remembers his fight with Will the last time and he is stunned for a bit not seeing the Infurnus approaching. Burpy circles around Blakk trapping I'm in a fire cocoon. Elizabeth fires her Rammstone which it knocks Blakk towards a pillar making the pillar crumble at the power.

Blakk gets up wiping his mouth then fires three ghouls at once. Elizabeth jumps outs of the way, dodging two of them, but knocked down on the floor from the explosion. Her core flares up as she sees a Bubbalash, a ghouled Bubbaleone, swallows her up trapping her in its bubble like core. Elizabeth pounds the ghoul trying to make it pop then her eyes widens as she sees Blakk prowling towards her with a truimphment grin. Elizabeth spots to her left a window, so using her body she throws the ghoul out the window and finds her self falling to the ground.

"Uh oh," she says. The Bubbalash bounces twice then opens its mouth, making Elizabeth fall on the ground hard. She stays laying on the ground too sore and drained of her energy to get up.

"Ha," Blakk jumps down as raises his blaster as Elizabeth raises her head and glares weakly.

Now we see the rest of the Shane Gang enter into a room with a window and a white table in the middle to do meetings. Tricks runs to the window, shocks at what he is seeing.

"Look," he points at a downed Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth's dueling Blakk," Kord gasped.

"Without Pronto," Pronto turns around shocked as well.

Now back to Elizabeth, she is breathing hard with a gash on her shoulder from the Grimmstone and her energy drained from the duel. Then seven men appeared some of them are Nacho, John Bull, Jacques, even Shockwire. They seem pretty surprise that Elizabeth is down and dueling Blakk but they set aside their pity and raise their blasters.

Blakk moves several feet towards Elizabeth but keeps his distance, "I didn't had to be like this, but we all now know that you're just daddy's little girl," Blakk raises his blaster.

Back to the Shane Gang, "We got help her," Kord says backing up about to smash the window.

"No wait," Tricks beckons him to come back to the window.

Elizabeth shocks everyone as her whole body is tinted blue and gives off this warm feeling. She gets up but her eyes covered by her bangs.

"I'm not a little girl," she moves her bangs to see her eyes glowing blue in anger, "I'm a Shane! Bring it!" She raises her blaster.

Then all at once, three Hop Jacks, two Grimmstones, a Frostfang, an Amperling, and a Thrasher sail through the air, transforming. Elizabeth pulls the trigger and fires Savage. Savage transforms and starts to spin, sucking in the ghouls into a tornado.

"Send them back," Elizabeth says to her ghoul.

Using expert timing, Savage stops the tornado and the other ghouls flying back to their slingers. Half of them knocks out as Dr. Blakk, Nacho, John Bull, and some other slinger stand but has some burn marks.

Elizabeth's aura disappears and scatters in the air. Then above them, glass shatters as Tricks, Kord, and Pronto, who is screaming, jump out of the building. Tricks fires an Arachnet which it creates a web as they all bounce off of it and they land by Elizabeth's side. All of them raise their blasters as so did Blakk and his slingers.

"Ah good we're all here," Blakk who seems thrilled, "Your friends can witness the end of another Shane. They'll soon follow."

All of them fire ghouls or slugs, it was 4 against 4. As they all clashed they create an energy ball with light blue and red. They separated and clash together but as they fall the slugs lost against the ghouls. The slugs fell back to Elizabeth's feet, then clutching her head she starts to fall backwards. Acting quickly Kord catches her before she makes contact with the ground. She flutters her eyes open as she spots her Infurnus hops on her arm.

"Burpy," she says weakly, "Barely got even close to him, but I know you got more in you."

"You put far to much faith in your slugs and your power," Blakk says, "That Infurnus can't help you." Burpy burst into flames, Elizabeth sense his anger through her weak state.

"Wanna bet," mustering the left of her strength, she gets up, "We got to get of here Burpy, show them what you got."

Elizabeth loads Burpy into her blue and white blaster. Blakk and two others fire an Amperling, a Hop Jack, and a Grimmstone while Elizabeth fires Burpy. Burpy flying quick he turns sharply creating a ten-foot wall of searing heat. The ghouls detransform at the intense heat but they land at Elizabeth's feet.

"Got you," Elizabeth stuff the three ghouls into three slug barrels and puts them into her backpack. Then she looks up at the wall of fire.

"Wow fire wall," Burpy hops back onto Elizabeth's shoulder, "I think you made your point Burp."

Her head rushes with exhaustion then she walks towards her mechabeast. But as she gets on, the young Shane collapses on Lucky.

"Elizabeth!" they all cried but they rush back to the hideout.

Back to the other side of the wall.

"Back around the other side," Nacho orders.

"No, let them go," Blakk stops him, "She got the message. Elizabeth Shane won't be coming back here any time soon."

"Why not make her pay, she took some of your ghouls," Nacho's clenches his fists.

"Oh she will, they all will," Blakk walks away from the fire wall with his henchmen following him.

"But or now, she's far more useful as a reminder of what happens even a Shane tries to challenge me."

It was a whole day since the little mission and Elizabeth hasn't woken up from her slumber. Then Elizabeth's eyes flutter open taking in that she's back in the clubhouse, on the couch, covered in a blanket.

"You're up," Kord shouts happily. Elizabeth now finds herself in a group hug then all broke off, telling her what happened.

"Well that wasn't a total disaster, you guys were great," Elizabeth kneels down to her slugs, "All of you. Blakk is wrong, there is nothing more important than our slugs. If we're going to do this right, we are going to need more slugs."

"And train them too," Tricks then points to her backpack, "Especially those."

Elizabeth brings out three slug barrels, now red, containing the Amperling, Hop Jack, and Grimmstone from yesterday.

"There still lots of moves our slugs can learn," Tricks says.

"And don't forget the gear. I know that you think is that important Elizabeth but you just leave that part to me. I'll never get Blakk the edge," Kord says.

"Thanks Kord, it's a deal," Elizabeth replies.

"And don't forget the most important, to help me clean my room," Pronto says but everyone shakes their head and he just walks to his room by himself.

As they all left to clean their own room, Elizabeth brings out her new ghouls.

"Okay, I want to help you guys but we are all in this together. Can I count on you?" the ghouls look at each other but then Savage hops out and starts to talk with them. Soon they all hop in Elizabeth's hand and nods.

"Okay, I think I'm going to call you Terrorbang, Terror for short," she points to the Hop Jack.

"You're going to be Wildpunch," she says to the Grimmstone who flexes his tiny arms.

"Finally you're name is Thunderstriker, Thunder for short," she looks at the Amperling. They hop back into her backpack.

By herself Elizabeth looks at her hands and ponders what is her powers and how did she get them.

* * *

 **Episode 3 done and I hope you like it.**

 **I have a question for you readers, if you watched the next episode do you think Elizabeth should keep her ghouls just the way they are or cure them? Please answer before the next 5 DAYS!**

 **So please tell me what I should do?!**

 **-Tahitiseabreeze, out.**


	4. The Slugout

**Hey I'm back with the fourth episode of the Slugterra episode for my Female Eli Shane. I don't own Slugterra expect Elizabeth, and Tricks.**

 **Huge shoutout to LegionnaireBlaze for review, I am going to use that the next time Elizabeth meets Dr. Blakk.**

 **Shoutout to Wenjing10 for the suggestion but I will use LegionnaireBlaze's idea because I want this story to be different than the show. Hope you understand.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **"The Slugout"**

We find the Shane Gang in Chillbore Cavern finding some slugs to catch. Elizabeth walks quietly, Tricks making complete silence as he walks, Pronto on his tiptoes stifling any noise but Kord accidently made a giant step which echoes.

"Careful Kord, we're right on top of them," Elizabeth points downward.

"Uhh right, sorry," Kord treads without making a ruckus.

"There's nothing but empty around here," Kord says as they reach the end of the ridge.

"Maybe," Elizabeth kneels down and looks under the end of the ridge, seeing light blue slugs with one pink eye. "We just need to take a closer look." Her hair and bangs pulled down towards the ground as she was upside down.

"Frostcrawlers," Tricks sits on a ledge recording wroth one hand and the other holding onto the ridge, "Remember Elizabeth, they can be fierce." A Frostcrawler looks at him with a happy, cute expression making him look cute.

"Of course they look a lot fiercer when reaching one hundred miles per hour," Tricks looking in his camera then a purple hand waves in the shoot.

"Not to interrupt, but a," Pronto says to the camera, "Please let me know when it is a good time to point out that it was I, Pronto, who led us here."

"How about after we catch one," Kord brings out a fishing pole.

"I'll get the snares," Tricks walking towards Kord.

"I have the gloves," Pronto brings out big rubber gloves.

"How about we try talking to one of them," Elizabeth asks as she gets up, stunning her teammates as they all were preparing with their sill gadgets. Elizabeth rolls her eyes at their expressions. She twists her body back upside down with again her hair hanging upside down as her eyes averted to the direction of the slugs.

"Hey there," Elizabeth said softly, catching the attention of the Frostcrawlers, "I'm looking for some powerful slugs to join my team."

A Frostcrawler swivel his head to the side, very curious by this human.

"Like you," she says then the Frostcrawler slither towards Elizabeth. The Shane move up on her knees as the Frostcrawler inch towards her uncertainly. She holds out a hand as a signal she can take him. The Frostcrawler looks at the hand then glances at Elizabeth, its little eye filled with content. Kord and Tricks are not believing their eyes that Elizabeth is going to catch a slug with words while they done it with equipment and take hours.

"Aha!" Pronto shouts, "Pronto has him now." Pronto twists a canister and raises it as it sends blue waves across the terrain.

The Frostcrawler squeals in pain as so the ones below the ridge. Elizabeth's head is pounding, maybe an effect of her power. She clutches her head trying to drown the sound but it doesn't work as she groans in pain.

"Pronto, no!" Tricks takes it and shuts it off. The waves of energy stops making Elizabeth open her eyes and her headache go away.

"Pronto what were you thinking?" Elizabeth asks as she gets back on her feet.

Then they hear something like a plunger being in a toilet, suction cups sounds. They all look down to see the Frostcrawlers falling off and soon gaining velocity as they fall.

"Uh oh," Elizabeth, Kord, and Tricks look at each other.

"Umm, I'm sure they're pretty fine," Pronto trying to lighten up the situation.

"All those slugs transforming together can cause a chain reaction," Tricks brings out his camera. Then just like Tricks said, the Frostcrawlers all transform and in an energy wave ice spikes emerged and climbing up towards the Shane Gang.

"Guys, it's getting pretty frosty in here," now you can see Kord's breath.

An ice spike gains a growth spurt and nearly impales Elizabeth who scoot back to avoid being killed. Then another by her side sending her to run towards her mechabeast.

"RUN FOR IT!" Elizabeth shouts as more emerge like sprouts but very fast. Behind them, ice spikes are trying to impale them but the gang keeps running as fast as they could.

 _ **(Theme Song)**_

As the Shane Gang runs for their lives, a piece of ridge broke and fell down the pit.

"We're not going to make it," Pronto yells.

"Yes we are," Elizabeth spots their mechabeasts moving a bit. She sprints then jumps on Lucky's tail, using it to hop into her seat. Kord, Tricks, and Pronto made theirs and look back to see more ice growing and coming closer. Elizabeth revved Lucky into running and jump over Pronto who was struggling to turn on his donkey mechabeast, Fernando.

"Move you no stubborn good rusted out," Pronto hits it with his foot as the others runs past him ono their mechabeasts. Fernando let out an angry shriek. "Ah, ha, ha I mean," Pronto stammers, "So very clean and much loved and much respected- AHH!" Fernando bolted forward and catches up with the others. More and more ice spikes pop out from all directions, and breaking the ridge. Then a bunch of spikes covers the exit and Elizabeth's eyes widened as she notices.

"Only get one shot," Elizabeth grabs her only fire type slug, "Make it count Burpy."

But as she soon blasts him, the blaster fizzed and exploded its core from the power of Burpy. Burpy transforms in time and sends waves of heat from his mouth hitting the ice.

"Burn, Burpy, burn," Elizabeth pleads under her breath putting faith in her partner. Then successfully the ice broke apart unable to handle the heat. Kord, Tricks, and Elizabeth went through cheering but Pronto was lagging behind and notices the spikes are covering it again. Just in the nick of time Pronto jumps out safely.

"Whew, AHH!" Pronto shouts as a ice spike pokes through hitting his bottom.

"That was awesome," Elizabeth who of course finds that something dangerous can be cool.

"I beg to differ," Pronto rubbing his behind which was frosted cold.

"Aww, come on that was amazing," Tricks says, "Just to bad about the slug though."

Then a slug chirp brings everyone's attention to the tail of Lucky. Right there was the same Frostcrawler, which it must have hopped on Lucky's tail.

"Check it out h came back," Elizabeth looks at everyone as the slug hops in her hand, "Things always work out for the best, huh Chiller." She names her Frostcrawler, Chiller. But a bunch of electrical sparks emerge from her blaster, as the middle was scorched black and the bottom half hanging out.

"Elizabeth, I've been telling you you're slugs gotten to powerful for a blaster like that. I was just a matter of time before," Kord makes a mini gun out of his finger and pretends to shoot. But when he does, he makes a wail sound and clutches his face as he falls off his mechabeast. Then he twitches for a several seconds and pretends to die on the floor, with his head hanging. Amused, they clap for Kord's performance.

"Very realistic," Pronto noted.

"Thanks, I'll be here all week," he says joking as he gets back onto his feet.

"How long will it take you to fix it," Elizabeth hands her blaster to their gear expert.

"Uhh, I say about," he puts on a calculating look then a down expression, "Forever."

"Oh," Elizabeth disappointed.

"I'm pretty good at amping things up but this needs an expert," he flicks the dangling bottom half and hands it back to Elizabeth, "Only one blastersmith I know of could fix that."

"Redhook," Tricks answers.

"That name sounds familiar," Elizabeth recalling a time her father told her about Redhook.

"It should. All the best slingers use to use him, including your dad," Tricks says.

In the background Pronto moves Fernando into standing position. "His skill is legendary, yes," Pronto falls off his mechabeast, "As is his fiery temper."

Elizabeth chuckles, "I'm not looking for a new best friend," she looks at her slugs, "I just want my blaster fixed. Lead the where Pronto."

"Follow me," he poses on top of his mechabeast, with his right foot on the tail, left on where the neck connects to the back, and his arms like he claims a land for his own. He leads down a path that descends downward steadily.

Now the scene changes to a secluded cavern with cozy homes and some open plains, a ridge above the town, and buttes on the sides.

"Welcome to Quietlawn, home of Redhook," Tricks announces as they ride through a dirt road.

"Uhh, I thought you guys said this place is nice," Elizabeth looks at the carnage of boxes and other things.

"Well it use to be," Tricks replies. The they see people hiding behind flora and shutting curtains of their windows as they sneak a peek at these mysterious strangers.

"I guess the people here a kind of shy," Kord evaluating the bizarre behavior.

"Pronto knows what to do," then stands on his mechabeast, "Hello, woohoo, uh this is Pronto."

All of around them, the people of the cavern shushes him at his loud volume.

"Uhh, I guess they like their quiet too," Tricks whispers.

"You'd be quiet too if you lived under them," a guy in a trashcan points up. The Shane Gang looks up at the ridge to see a bunch of yellow-greenish slugs with some shells of green.

"Grenuker slugs," Tricks points out.

"Knock those things down, and its' KABOOM time," he shouts quietly at the 'kaboom'.

"It must be stressful of living underneath those slugs," she looks at the man.

"We could live just fine with the slugs, it's the Hooligang that's causing all the trouble," he sinks lower into the trashcan.

"The Hooli-what," Kord baffled.

Then they hear berserk laughing as three people, two boys and a girl come riding in dusty brown jackal mechabeasts.

"The Hooligang," he hides in his can and shivers causing the can to vibrate. The Shane Gang sees them blowing up people's mailboxes and causing mayhem and trouble.

Elizabeth looks at a teenager about 17 or 16 years old with blond hair with bangs like Elizabeth, green eyes, and forest green clothes with black armor covering his clothes. His name is Billy.

He glances as new arrivals comes in his cavern and spots a beautiful girl, about a year or two younger than him, with dark blue hair and calculating but soft blue eyes on a white wolf mechabeast, She had a Molenoid, a Cave Troll, and a redheaded teenage boy about his age in her group.

He flips his bangs trying to make himself cool and a slug at the man in the trashcan causing him to fly a good distance.

"Come one guys," knowing they would cause more trouble, if Elizabeth doesn't stop them now.

A girl with bubblegum-pink hair spiked at the ends, with dark purplish-pink clothes, and a sawed off blaster was spray painting an 'H' inside a circle. Her name is Shorty.

"Hey," the Hooligang turn around the see the group of people with the girl ahead of them, which seems like she is the leader.

"What are you looking at," the blonde guy flexing his arms.

Elizabeth rolls her eyes, not this again, "Your artwork, is that a kitty. It's cute," she quips.

"You might want to work on your manners, especially when you talk to the guys running this no good town," but he secretly admires a girl who fights back.

"I'll keep that in mind for when I do," she glares her blue eyes.

"Do you really want to get into a fight with your broken blaster," Kord whispers and pints to her blaster on her belt.

"I know you. You're the Shane girl who won the slinging tournament against John Bull," then he points to her, "You better get lost, we're the Hooligang. Official employees of Blakk industries. Which means you got a problem with us, you're going to have a BIG problem with Dr. Blakk." Trying to scare the Shane Gang off.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about. Cause I already got a problem with him," Elizabeth says.

"Heh without your team, I think you're not so tough," the boy challenges her. Kord, Tricks, and Pronto looks at Elizabeth knowing how she is going to get furious. Elizabeth is sensitive to people calling her weak or just a little girl.

"Then you should have no problem beating me in a trick shot competition. I'm challenging you," Elizabeth growls as her fist clenched glowing slightly with her anger aura but disappears as it came.

"Ha, you got more guts then brains, I'm running the town for Blakk. I've got no time for games," he turns around. Elizabeth narrows her eyes then an idea pops into her head.

"You win, you get all of my slugs and," she holds up a finger at him not to interrupt her, "A date with me, Elizabeth Shane. The one and only daughter of Will Shane." Elizabeth hears gasps behind her which it means it was Kord, Tricks, and Pronto.

"Your whole arsenal and a date," Billy asks making sure it is legit.

"You lose, you leave town," Elizabeth narrows her eyes.

"Sure girl, you just all your slugs and I hope you like midnight rides," he flirts as he walks to the open road.

"Girl, what if he beats you. Are you really going to risk Burpy and all your slugs and ghouls, and you dignity," Kord warns Elizabeth.

"The possibility did cross your mind when you challenged him right," Tricks says to her.

"Uh, yeah it's cool, I have a plan," she says trying to be certain.

"Excellent, she has a plan," Pronto laughs nervously then leans in, "What is it?"

"Umm, win and I am not using my ghouls," she looks at Burpy then a nervous look to her friends.

Elizabeth walks to Billy who is on the street waiting for the contest. As she stands in front of him, her friends cheers for her. Billy spins his blaster then looks at someone who wants to watch the match but Billy scares him off. Elizabeth spins her blaster, but it gave sparks and the bottom half jerks out of tis position. Pronto slaps his forehead and Kord sighs in disappointment.

"Here," Billy says as he grabs Shorty's blaster and throws it to the female Shane, "Now you can't call for a do-over on the count of a busted blaster."

"Thanks though half of a blaster is more than I need to kick you butt," Elizabeth quips.

Billy scowls at her smug grin. He pushes her roughly to the side and fires a Rammstone at a line of mailboxes. The Rammstone hits three mailboxes making them spin on their wooden posts. the Hooligang embers chuckles knowing their leader start off at a great start.

"Heh, beat that," Billy looks at the Shane. Elizabeth loads a rather plain looking slug which is mud brown.

"Not bad, let's see if I could do even better," Elizabeth fires the slug, a Lavalynx. The Lavalynx's veliocemorph form is turtle-like with pincers spewing lava as it flies and the shell has mini volcanoes. The Lavalynx hits four mailboxes filling them with lava.

"Whoohoo," Tricks cheers for her win.

"Yeah," Kord raises his arms then invades Billy's face, "In your face, IN YOUR FACE!" Kord grabs Elizabeth in a noogie position and messes up her hair. "Come here you little goon."

"Quit it," Elizabeth laughs.

"One zip, Elizabeth," Tricks announces. Pronto gives a thumbs up to Elizabeth.

"Nice work," Elizabeth says to her Lavalynx as he hops back into her hand.

"Trick shots, best two out of three," Billy grabs a blueish-green slug with one eye, "No, not you." Billy grabs a white and cream colored slug instead. "None of your slugs are a match for my Flaringo," he loads the Flaringo in his blaster.

"Let's see how this Frostcrawler flies," she looks fondly at her slug who is shy.

"First the hit the flagpole," he points his blaster to a flagpole on top of a building which is about a quarter of a mile away.

"GO!" Billy shoots his Flaringo a second faster then Elizabeth fires Chiller.

Chiller veliocemorph is ape-like with blue belly and white fur covering its body. Then the Flaringo transforms into a goldfish-like with flames trailing it. Halfway to the flagpole, the Flaringo turns around and sends flames to Chiller. Chiller takes a deep breath in and exhales a stream of ice vapor which freezes the fire and the Flaringo. Chiller hits the pole creating an ice cloud.

"Two zip," Tricks recording the match then raises two fingers and moves it to a zero with his fingers.

"Again," Billy scowls.

An Arachnet pushed away by a Rammstone. Billy turns around fires another slug followed by a smiling Elizabeth. A Hop Rock burned by Burpy. Billy fires a Frostcrawler, Elizabeth fires a Bubbaleone by aiming across her back. The Bubbaleone swallows the Frostcrawler.

"Those don't count," Billy acting like a toddler, "This is it, winner take all."

"Dude, I won like six shots ago," Elizabeth huffs at his childish behavior.

"This cavern is full of those Grenuker slugs," he pints at the ridge, "Whoever knocks down the most wins."

"NOOO," exclaimed the guy from earlier form the trashcan. A bunch of shushes are rudely throw at him.

"Nooo," he shouts in a whisper.

"Those slugs aren't bothering anyone up there," she points with her head.

"Who cares they're just slugs," he fires a Rammstone.

Elizabeth loads a slug and intercepts the slug. She rolls to the side and fires a Jellyish which explodes and covers Billy in green slime.

"You could show yourselves out," she walks back, tossing the blaster back to Shorty. Billy gets up and grabs the only slug barrel he has left which contains the mystery slug.

"You're all I have left," he spat then dumps the slug on the floor, "You're useless, you don't explode, you don't freeze things. You don't do anything but take up space." Billy raises his foot in intention to kill the slug. Then all the Hooligang and the Shane Gang saw was a blur of blue knocking down Billy in dirt hard. They all gasp to see Elizabeth panting hard at the spot where Billy was.

She shakes her hair and puts a look of disappointment, "Careful there, you almost step on that slug."

"That's it," Billy loads a Hop Rock into his blaster, "I've had it with you. Let's duel."

Elizabeth raises her blaster but its bottom half comes out, sparks emerged, and a Rammstone fall out onto the floor. "Guess you won't be giving me back that loaner," she says nervously.

"This means war," Billy shoots the Hop Rock. Elizabeth ducks avoiding the slug as then it explodes near house. In a flash, shots fired from both sides causing explosions. The townsfolk shushes the two gangs, trying to calm down the noise. Elizabeth fires her Rammstone but not reaching velocity, the slug slumps on the ground in front of Billy. Elizabeth gasps and runs dodging the Billy's slug he just fired.

Elizabeth hides behind a house and peeks to see the Hooligang waling towards them slowly. She turns around with her back against the wall as she takes deep breathes in. Elizabeth opens her eyes to see a wall exploded by slug revealing a man eating his morsel.

"Sshh," he puts his finger up to his mouth.

Elizabeth chuckles awkwardly then she raises her hand with Burpy perched on it. "Man none of my slugs are reaching velocity."

"Kord I need a boost," she looks at the Cave Troll.

"You got it Elizabeth," he replies.

Elizabeth takes off running and then throws Burpy as far as she can. Kord fires a Rammstone, then Burpy bounces off the slug sailing over the Hooligang. Then he hits a phonewire and using the momentum, he flies straight towards the Hooligang transforming. He hits the Hooligang making a fiery explosion, scattering them. Elizabeth uncovers her face, as she was shielding herself from the explosion, to see a crater with flames all over the place.

"Woah," she says then Burpy comes out o the crater with a smug expression and does a burp.

"Guess it takes a lot to knock those slugs down," she looks up to see the still sleeping slugs. She kneels down collecting Burpy back into a slug barrel, then her eyes averted to the sadden slug she saved from being killed.

"If you're interested, I've got room for one more," she offers, "Actually a lot more." The slug happily hops into her hand then into a slug barrel. Clapping erupted from the townsfolk as they appreciate the Shane of beating the Hooligang. Remembering the slugs, they all quickly shushed each other quieting themselves.

"Dr. Blakk is going to hear about this," Billy says covered in Jellyish goo, "You just made a huge mistake." Just like that, the Hooligang retreats.

"They're probably coming back," Tricks says.

"And they will find us waiting," Elizabeth says.

"Now can we go to Redhook's," Kord asks reminding them why they came. Elizabeth looks at her busted blaster with the bottom half gone and scorched black from the continuous sparks it causes.

On top of a hill is a dome-shaped house with a red door.

"Mr. Redhook," Elizabeth knocks on the door.

"Bah, I told you kids a dozen times, GET LOST!" an old but feisty voice erupted from the house.

"He seems nice," Kord very surprised.

"Ah, we never met. I'm just looking for a blaster to be fixed," Elizabeth explains. Then the door opened just a bit to reveal a bald man, a white mustache that went down to his chin, and a single green eye as his right is covered with an eyepatch.

"You're not with those Hooligang-clowns," he suspiciously asks the girl.

"Nope, we're the ones who got rid of them for now," Redhook opens the door more to see a Cave Troll, a Molenoid, a red-headed teenage boy, and blue haired and eyed girl. Then his gaze fell upon Elizabeth as she reminds him of someone, but makes the Shane a bit awkward.

"Aah, a red hook," Pronto takes notices of Redhook's left hand is actually a red hook, "Question, did you call yourself Redhook before the hook or after? Or was the hook red when you got it or-?" Then all you heard is muffled sayings as Kord covers Pronto's head with his giant hand.

"Please sir, I need your help," Elizabeth pleads.

"Alright come in, but you're interrupting my lunch," Redhook says as he goes back in.

"Ah, excellent, I'm famished," Pronto thinking the lunch is for him. Kord shakes the whole building as he tries to fit through but his broad shoulders make him to reenter by twisting his body.

"Woah," Kord breathes as he sees all the contraptions in Redhook's home. "I didn't think they made tools like these before," Kord grabs a giant hammer.

"They don't," Redhook says rudely as he takes away the tool from Kord's grasp. Pronto smells a bowl of brown slob but Redhook brings it closer and growls meanly at the crestfallen Molenoid.

"Tell me what you want and get out of here," his voice softens a bit at Elizabeth.

"I got the slugs," she brings out at least six slug barrels but leaves out her four ghouls in her backpack.

"I just need a blaster to shoot them." Redhook sees a Tazerling, Frostcrawler, Lavalynx, Rammstone, an Infurnus, and a slug which its name he can't remembers.

"That's all the slugs you got. You better run girl," he scoffs.

"Umm, I got more but I leave them at our Hideout," she replies. "We're not running besides someone needs to protect this town."

Redhook hums in thought as her expression seems so familiar. He grabs a magnifying glass inspecting her features. "There's something familiar about you. You sure we haven't met?"

"Uhhh," Elizabeth is no uncomfortable. "Let me see your blaster," he says to her. Pronto grabs the bowl but taken back by Redhook.

"Can you fix it," she brings out her busted blaster, "It's been real lucky for me."

Redhook scoffs, "Luck it didn't kill ya. That thing was a piece of junk when it was new. I don't fix junk." Elizabeth shocked at his response to her plea of help.

"One moment, please," Pronto turns to Elizabeth and Tricks, "This man obviously requires a delicate touch, but do not fear. Pronto knows what to say."

Tricks, and Elizabeth try to grab Pronto but he reaches Redhook. "Ahem, ahem."

Then the next minute, Elizabeth bursts through the door, followed by Tricks and Kord with furniture and tools being thrown at them. Lots of angry shouts comes form Redhook then he threw Pronto out.

"And stay out!" Redhook slams his door, fuming.

"Ah," Pronto turns around to see a very enraged.

"Perhaps he was a tougher partner than I thought," then he squeals in fright. Elizabeth grabs Pronto by hi shirt collars and brings her up to her eye level.

"You make this right or I will grind you into paste," she threatens coldly. Pronto laughs nervously at her intense icy glare. Elizabeth scowls at drops him.

Now the scene changes to the Slugterrian express moving along then it shows the office of Blakk. Morris drops Billy who is still covered in the Jellyish goo.

"Morris who exactly is this?" Blakk asks.

"New recruit, name's Billy. We set him down to Quietlawn Cavern to convince Redhook to work for us," Morris replies.

"Did you now?" Blakk holding a nervous Rammstone, "And let me guess, this cave is fighting back." Blakk squishes the Rammstone causing the slug to squeal in pain.

"It's not them, it was the Shane girl," Billy says, now catching Blakk's attention. "Came into town, like she owned the place."

"And she did that to you," he looks at the humiliated Hooligang leader. "You need my help."

"That's what I've been hoping you'd say. I-," he covers his arms over his head as Blakk raises his arm. But Blakk grabs a Hop Rock from Billy.

"It's Billy, am I right," Blakk walks over to his little invention, "An example must be made of the Shane girl." He slyly grins looking at his ghouling machine. "I'm going to give you and your friends a little more fire power. Ghoul slugs," Billy eyes widen at Blakk's words, "Ever seen one up close."

Billy shakes his head 'no'.

"Ha, but you've heard of them," Blakk inserts the slug and releases the gas. The slug shrieks in pain causing different expressions from the people in the room. "Imagine all the power within a slug. Twisted to serve only you, and be unpredictable. And converted into pure savage fury."

Now he shows a red slug barrel contained a Hop Jack, a ghouled Hop Rock. Blakk tosses the slug to Billy who holds it out afraid of what it can do.

"Not even Elizabeth, can stand up to my new improved ghouls. Now which one of you pathetic lumps is next?" Blakk scares the other Hop Rocks.

Now the scene changes to the townsfolk cleaning up Quietlawn, showing content that the Hooligang is gone. Elizabeth and Tricks are fixing the mailboxes that are now clean from the contest between Billy and Elizabeth.

"Seems like the town is getting back to town," Tricks leans on the mailbox.

"Well as normal you can get living under a pile of exploding slugs," Elizabeth brings out her binoculars at looks at them. Tricks brings out his camera, recording the slugs. Hearing a roar of engine, which is caused by Kord coming in on his mechabeast.

"Where's Pronto," Tricks concerning his teammate.

"At Redhook's, still groveling. But no time for that, the Hooligang are on their way," Kord replies urgently. At the name, the townsfolk runs into their houses going back into hiding.

"Come back, this is your town," Tricks pleads but they all shush the redheaded boy," Why won't they fight?"

"It's Quietlawn Cavern, remember. We're going to help these people stand up for their town," Elizabeth replies.

"Not unless you get your blaster fixed," Kord reminding her about her problem.

"Hopefully, Pronto soften up Redhook enough," Elizabeth says.

Now the scene changes to Redhook's house.

"On behalf of my father and his father's father, I am very, very, very, very, very, very, sorry," Pronto pleads.

"How many times I have to tell you," Redhook says clearly agitated, "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"Then also I apologize, my apologies apologize," Pronto pleads even more.

"Groveling time is over, Pronto. The Hooligang is coming and I need you with me," Elizabeth looks at Redhook, "Redhook, are you going to fix my blaster or not?"

"No."

"Fine I'll face them without it," she looks at Pronto, "Come on Pronto."

"You're a Shane aren't ya," Redhook pulls open a cabinet containing a photo.

"That's right, how'd you guess," Elizabeth stops in her tracks, turns around to Redhook.

"Because you're acting like one. I once saw Will Shane take down the entire Mcgooglegang with only a dust up slug and a slingshot." He hands Elizabeth a picture of her father maybe in late twenties with a younger Redhook, "Never knew he had a little girl."

"Dad wanted me out of the spotlight," Elizabeth hands the photo back to Redhook.

"Now you stepped right into the center of it," Redhook walks over to a corner, "You plan to go after Blakk?"

"I plan on fighting the bad guys wherever I find them."

"Well then you're going to need this," he hands her a box with the Slugterra engraved on it just like the box where Elizabeth got her father's letter.

She opens it revealing a Defender Slipstream XVL, which sports the colors orange, white, blue, and on the other side is the Slugterra symbol.

"Wow," Elizabeth looks at sight of the blaster.

"Only made two of these, your old man had the other one," Redhook says. Elizabeth makes an internal promise to herself to never lose this blaster. This blaster is saved by her father and now she feels more connected to her dad more than ever.

"I don't know what to say."

"Say you will be the pride and protector, your father was," Redhook holds her shoulders. Elizabeth nods.

"We're off to fight these Hooligangers," Pronto speaks up, "Pronto graciously honors you for assisting us in this historic battle."

Redhook rubs his head in shame of the act. "I can make blasters but never was one to shoot them," Redhook replies.

"You've done enough, all I need is another fighting chance. Come one Pronto," she walks out.

"Thank you, thank you again," Pronto says before following Elizabeth.

"Go get them, kid," Redhook knowing she is going to be something great.

Now the scene changes to the road with the Shane Gang waiting on their mechabeasts. On the other side is the Hooligang on their jackal mechabeasts.

"Is everyone ready?" Elizabeth asks her team.

"Pronto was born ready," Pronto replies.

"Let's give rid of these clowns once and for all," Kord glares at them at their distance.

"With this new blaster, it shouldn't be a problem," Elizabeth gazes at her new blaster.

"Um, problem, they got ghouls," Tricks sees red slug barrels on his camera. Kord gasps, Pronto lets out a fart, but Elizabeth narrows her eyes in interest feeling that the ghouls are weaker than hers. Maybe from the lack of training while hers were Blakk's.

"I'm going to make this quick and painful," Billy shouts, holding his blaster.

"Go ahead and try," Elizabeth replies back.

The Hooligang are the first to charge forward by the Shane Gang.

"Blast them," Billy shouts the they fired their ghouls. Two hit the lawn of two houses and another hits a butte, causing havoc. Elizabeth sees a Hop Jack coming for her, she fires Burpy with a powerful blast as he burns the ghoul.

"Now this nice," Elizabeth looks at her new blaster.

The Hooligang fire more Hop Jacks which hits the Shane Gang, causing them to scatter. One ghoul hits Lucky throwing Elizabeth off and she lands groaning form the impact. Billy looks at the downed Shane and leans to the left aiming straight for her, clearly for revenge.

"Make them burn up some slugs," Elizabeth tells her team.

Kord runs but to see Shorty on top of a building and fired another ghoul. Pronto wakes up from his daze to hear maniacal laughter from Shorty who is approaching on her mechabeast.

"AAHH," Pronto grabs his blaster and fires. But he aims backwards, the blaster moving forward causing to trip the mechabeast and cause Shorty to hit the ground. Elizabeth stands up, as sees Billy loading another ghoul.

"You're up Joules," she says to her Tazerling. Joules winks, then she fires him against another Hop Jack. Joules fires a lightning blast causing the ghoul to detransform.

Elizabeth looks up to see another ghoul coming for her but an Arachnet is shot as well. The Arachnet creates a web between its legs and launches the ghoul away. Elizabeth glances at the direction where the slug was shot, and on top of a hill is Tricks.

"Great shot Tricks," she praises her partner.

"My thoughts exactly," he replies.

"Get her," Billy catches the Shane's attention as he fires another ghoul at her direction. Smoke covers the area from the multiple explosions. Tricks and Elizabeth runs out and Pronto soon follows as he nearly gets run over by Billy and Shorty.

"Level the place," Billy orders. In unison, they all fire at the rocks where the Shane Gang is using for cover.

"Can't fight ghouls with what we got," Tricks tells Elizabeth.

"I'm down to my last two slugs," Elizabeth says.

"I've got only gassers left," Tricks yells over the multiple of ghouls being shot.

"I'm out," Kord replies.

"And I have no idea where mine went," Pronto says.

"Wait!" Elizabeth exclaims.

She grabs her backpack and brings out three special slugs, fresh for battle. She tosses two of them to Kord and Tricks who catches them. They look at their hands and eyes widened.

"You sure, Elizabeth," Kord asks.

"Yeah," Tricks agrees.

"I know my ghouls can do this, even if it means showing to the Hooligang," she looks at Terrorbang in her hand, "Tricks, you fire Thunderstriker first, then Kord you fire Wildpunch, and finally let Terrorbang confuse them for a moment."

"A moment?" Tricks confused with her plan.

"We need to get the rest of this cave to fight and I am not meaning the people," Elizabeth turns to Pronto, "Pronto, you still have that sonic snare thingy?" Pronto brings the sonic snare from his back pocket.

"You're not thinking what I am thinking you're thinking?" Tricks says.

"Yep, fire ghouls first, then Kord throws the sonic snare," Elizabeth quickly explains.

"Now we got them," Billy exclaims as he notices as they stop firing their slugs.

"Ready?" she whispers at Kord and Tricks who gives a nod.

"NOW!" Elizabeth runs out.

The Hooligang fire three more Hop Jacks, their expressions soon changes from triumph to horror. They see a ghouled Tazerling shot from Tricks which the Amperling shocks the Hop Jacks. Kord fires Wildpunch as he punches the ghouls back into their Protoform. Finally Elizabeth fires Terrorbang then he explodes at the Hooligang's feet causing a smoke screen.

"Okay Burpy let's rally the troops," she tells her Infurnus.

Kord throws the sonic snare as far as he could. Elizabeth then fires Burpy who grabs it and connects it to the ridge. Elizabeth covers her head. A sonic noise broke throw the air and then causes dozens of Grenuker slugs to fall. They connect where the Hooligang is causing major explosions. Elizabeth uncovers her head to see Shorty and Glasses passing out but uncovers a furious Billy.

"We're not finished Shane, I still have one more ghoul," Billy raises his blaster.

"Okay little guy, you're all I have left. Make us proud," she loads her mysterious slug.

"That worthless slug," Billy insults, "This is over." His ghoul screeches in agreement.

Doc feels an aura from the slinger, so he focuses ahead. For a second, the whole cavern is silent as they see a duel that the outcome could be bad or good. Billy fires his Hop Jack and Elizabeth fires her slug which has one eye, two arms, blueish green color, and a light trailing it. They collided into a ball of blue, red, and black and the ball move upwards more. Elizabeth gaps at the sight of the battle between the two slugs.

They separated then collided back again in a bright flash of blue while an energy wave spread across the cavern. Two slugs fell at Elizabeth's feet to only see Elizabeth's slug and a HOP ROCK, no longer a ghoul.

"What did you do to my ghoul?" Billy bewildered at the sight.

"That ghoul slugs is no longer a ghoul slug," Tricks recording this phenomenon.

"So that's what you do, you're a Healer," she exclaims as her new slugs hops back into her palm.

"This isn't just any healer, Elizabeth, this one CURES ghouls," Tricks says as he zooms in closer to the slug.

"A HEALER, no way," Billy shocked at that he just had the slug.

Then multiple charging sounds occurs as Kord, Pronto, and Tricks loads Grenuker slugs while Elizabeth loads Wildpunch with her other ghouls on her shoulder with Burpy and the healer.

"Come on," Billy growls as the Hooligang retreats.

"Bad guys defeated, new blaster for Elizabeth, not a bad days work," Kord says.

"And we got a new cool slug in the process," she looks fondly at her slug in her hand.

"You do know that Healers are like the rarest slugs in Slugterra, right," Tricks clearly excited at the slug.

"Really?" Elizabeth surprised to hear this. Bunch of cheering comes from the crowd from the outcome of the battle.

"Yes, yes, Pronto the Magnificent deserves much praise," as he hogs the attention.

A flower is thrown at Elizabeth who blushes at this act as she catches it.

"Take a bow Doc," she tells her now named slug.

Now we see Elizabeth in her room on her bed, thinking deeply holding Doc in her hand.

"Come out guys," she says then her four ghouls, Savage, Terrorbang, Wildpunch, and Thunderstriker comes out of her backpack.

"Okay guys," she takes a deep breath in, "I now know you are slugs, just corrupted. Now I found the cure to that. I am just wondering."

The ghouls look at her in confusion at why is it hard to say what she wants to say.

"Do you guys want to become slugs or stay how you are? Whatever is your choice, I respect your decision." The four ghouls looks at each other and shakes their heads 'no'.

"So you guys want to stay as ghouls?" They nod 'yes' in unison.

"Okay," Elizabeth kisses each of their foreheads, "I'm going to make sure you guys will be the best, strongest, and nicest ghouls ever."

* * *

 **This has to be my favorite chapter to write! But I am little disappointed at the lack of answers, so the offer stopped. Elizabeth has ghouls now! New chapter due on Saturday. Hope you like it!**

 **-Tahitiseabreeze**


	5. Club Slug

**Hope you didn't miss me. I am back with Episode 5 of The New Shane!**

 **LegionnaireBlaze: Thanks for idea for combing your idea with Wenjing10's. Terrorbang is a Hop Jack, and Wildpunch is a Grimmstone. Elizabeth gets them at the end of The World Beneath Our Feet Part 2, when Burpy makes the fire wall it causes the Amperling, Hop Jack, and Grimmstone to detransform. And Elizabeth catches them before she passes out.**

 **Koa Akuma: Thanks for the review! I will check the story out if you make it!**

 **Wenjing10: Thank you for the support and Elizabeth will study them! Elizabeth sure is one of a kind trainer.**

 **LegoTerraWarrior: I'm sorry if I beat you to it but thanks for the support! Elizabeth gets Savage from winning him from John Bull, who gets Savage from Dr. Blakk.**

 **Enjoy! ;** **-p**

* * *

 **"Club Slug"**

Nighttime has fallen upon Slugterra, the Shane Gang asleep. Well most of them. Pronto, a Molenoid, is on his hammock watching a late night show while eating popcorn. Then a commercial occurs holding the information and location of today's adventure for the Shane Gang.

"Do you spend hours of tedious dueling and your slugs aren't still learning new moves?" the commercial says.

"Why yes I do," Pronto sits straight with his Flatulorhinkus popping out of the popcorn.

"Are the other slingers getting the best slugs, leaving you with Floppers?" A Flatulorhinkus on the screen makes a sick or boring look.

"No good stinking Floppers, yes," Pronto grabs his slug which farts in anger.

"Tired of never knowing what slug to use really if it's worth using at all," the voice says as a young kid pokes lazy and weird slugs.

"It's like he's reading my mind," Pronto exclaims.

A tall, burly man with blond hair and sideburns, in green, gray, and black clothing, and a light blue slug called a Thresher on his shoulder. "Here at Club Slug, we know you have better things to do than waste your time getting your hands dirty making your slugs more powerful." A man tries to load a slug in a blaster but clearly acting confused.

"Oh, you're pretty good at requirement my friend," Pronto falls off his hammock of making too much movement.

"This slug learned five new moves in a single weekend," the blond man holding a Tormato slug.

Then hands it to the owner who says, "And I didn't had to do anything but sit back and watch while enjoying a relaxing massage at your fully equipped spa. Thank you Sergeant Slug." Sergeant does a salute.

Pronto now sitting on the floor with the bowl on his head and his Flatulorhinkus inside the bowl.

"I could use a pedicure," Pronto looks at his sharp, dirty, long toenails.

"So what are you waiting for? I'm Sergeant Slug and I say get up, pack your bags, and let me do the work so you don't have to. That's an order," the owner says.

"Sir, yes sir," Pronto stands straighter and does a salute. The bowl faces completely on his head and the gasser slug releases a foul stench. Making Pronto gasp and pass out from the stench.

 _ **(Theme Song)**_

Now the scene changes into daytime and the Shane Gang is in the small forest behind the Hideout which is used to practice. Kord walks alone, clearly keeping an eye out for someone.

"I'll apologize now for what's going to happen to you in a few seconds," Kord says.

Behind on top of a giant mushroom is Elizabeth Shane with her hair in a braid on her right shoulder. She jumps off the mushroom and lands on the ground with fluid motion like a cat.

"Too bad your threats aren't as strong as your breath," she looks at him.

"I'm a Cave Troll, I don't care about breath," he replies.

"Good point."

Both of them doesn't move an inch and continue to glare at each other.

"Uh, what are you guys doing," they turn to see Tricks sitting on a rock.

"Practicing the fine art of psyching out your opponent," Kord explains.

"How about less psyching and more slinging," Tricks fires Bluster, his Tormato slug.

Both of them eyes widen at the Tormato transforming and creating a tornado. Elizabeth fires a Jellyish and grabs a string of slime from the slug's mouth as it transforms. The Jellyish brings her up and out of range of the tornado.

Kord stands his ground but his feet slightly moving backwards from the sheer force. Elizabeth lands safely on a towering mushroom and she runs across it. Kord grabs his blaster from his back and fires his Rammstone.

The Rammstone fights against the gusts and finally punches the Tormato, causing it to detransform. Kord falls on his face as the wind stops sharply.

"YEAH, HA HA!" Tricks and Kord look up to the towering mushroom. Elizabeth loads in Banger, her Armashelt. She jumps off, does a backflip, and fires Banger as he transforms. Kord flips on his back and fires a Hop Rock. Banger uses his pincers to punch the Hop Rock away and continues its way towards Kord. Kord closes his eyes ready to be hit by the powerful slug, but it never came.

His eyes widened to see Banger, a few inches away from hitting him and seems to glow in a blue aura. Elizabeth is drifting down slowly with left hand holding onto Suds, her Bubbaleone, and her right hand glowing blue stopping Banger from hitting Kord. As she feels her feet touches the ground her eyes open up, her hand pulls towards her bandoleer causing Banger to return into a slug barrel.

Kord shakes his head as the Bubbaleone detransform and goes into Elizabeth's backpack.

"Way to go Banger," she praises her slug who gives a grin. Elizabeth walks up to Kord and holds out her hand to offer to help him get up.

"Don't get so worked up Kord, it's just practice," Elizabeth smiles apologetically.

"For you maybe," Kord replies then he gets back on his feet, "A few months ago, you didn't even know which end of a blaster the slug cam out. Now I can't even get a shot in, especially with your new powers." He dusts off his clothes.

"Okay," grumbles catches attention in the direction to see Pronto loading many bags onto his mechabeast. And all the cases falls on top of Pronto.

"Pronto, what's with all the luggage," Elizabeth asks as she moves some bags off of the Molenoid.

"Ah, yes very good question," Pronto stands up, "Allow me to ask all of you, are you tired of spending hours with tedious dueling?" He starts repeating the commercial.

"Umm, no. That's the best part of being a slugslinger," Elizabeth replies.

"Yeah when you win every time," Kord crosses his arms over his chest and glares at Elizabeth.

"Are other slingers leaving you in the dust?" Pronto says while he hops on a tower of luggage.

"Well," Kord thinking of Elizabeth.

"Never bothered me," Elizabeth points to herself.

"Yes it does," Pronto continues, "And that is why I paid for all of us to spend a luxurious weekend at Club Slug!"

The slugs of Elizabeth chirp happily behind a mushroom of where they were playing.

"Yeah," she starts awkwardly rubbing the back of her head, "I'm a slinger, not a dancer."

"Not that kind of club," Tricks points out, "They advertise only late night vidscreen. It's like a boot camp for slugs and a vacation for slingers."

"Vacation really," Elizabeth thinks thoughtfully.

"Oh, you could use one Elizabeth," Pronto grabs her hand, "You've been working so hard. And while you sip fresh squeezed nectars by the heated pool, your slugs will be gaining power and experience all in one weekend."

The slugs pop out from behind, clearly positive for the trip.

"Well that's hard to swallow but the pool does sound pretty nice," Elizabeth was always a fan to going into a pool.

"If it helps me to get a leg up on you, Elizabeth," he punches her shoulder, "I'm in." Elizabeth rubs her now sore shoulder.

"How much did it cost us?" Tricks looks at a now nervous Pronto.

"Eh, can you put a price on success," Pronto babbles on.

"How much Pronto," Elizabeth asks knowing she can break him.

"Did I mention we got a group discount?"

Elizabeth's glare makes the area feel like it dropped thirty degrees.

"Only half our gold."

"PRONTO!"

"Ugh, I can't believe you. I was saving for a new blaster," Tricks says.

"We all worked hard for that gold, Pronto," Elizabeth clearly agitated.

"And that's why you need a vacation. You it all evens out," Pronto replies nervously.

"If this doesn't work, I better et my gold back," Kord leans into Pronto.

"Sorry, no refunds," Pronto replies.

"Guess we have to load up at the buffet to get our money's worth," Elizabeth clearly ecstatic about the vacation.

Now we see a done-shaped building, colored tan and green, on the left is a training area and on the right is the pool and the waterslide.

"We're here at Club Slug," Tricks records on his camera, "We're about to put this non-traditional way of powering up your slugs to the test." Tricks walks towards to other three slingers who are waiting also, "First let's meet the other guests."

"Hi I'm shooting a short documentary on our stay here," Tricks brings up his camera and records, "What's your name and why are you at Club Slug?"

"Name's Waylon," a boy who seems a bit older then Elizabeth and Tricks with brown hair, "I'm here to power up my slugs, duh. On the weekend, me and the boys like to kick back and sling a few. After this my slugs are going to rule, WHOO!"

"That's nice," Tricks confused by his enthusiasm, then he points to a blond man with red and white clothing who seems bored. "And you are?"

"You must be the only person in Slugterra who hasn't heard of the Croesus Clan. If Club Slug is all it's claim to be, I may just buy the place," he says in a snobby tone.

"Ah-snob, excuse me," Kord pretends to sneeze.

"What about you," Tricks points the camera to a punk-styled girl about Elizabeth's age with spiky black and purple hair.

"Get that thing out of my face," she covers the lens with both of her hands and walks away.

"Ok," Tricks says awkwardly.

"Alright, line up and stand straight," Sergeant Slug says as he arrives.

From the left to the right is Pronto, Elizabeth, Kord, Tricks, Waylon, Croesus, and Desdemona.

"You Floppers ready to do some heavy lifting, that is," he looks at Waylon, "The only Floppers who will be working here are your slugs. They do the work so you don't have to."

The slugs on Elizabeth's bandoleer jump in excitement. Sergeant looks at the list and grins at what he see is _'Elizabeth Shane'_ , written. He walks over the female Shane who stands straight.

"I see we have a Shane with us today. It will be an honor to train up your slugs, Miss Shane," he salutes.

"I'm just here for the waterslide," she says sheeply, "No offense sir, but this sounds a little too good to be true."

"No offense taken young lady. I hear about it all the time," he wraps an arm around Elizabeth then holds her at arm's length, "But by the end of this weekend, you are going to be a believer." Then he turns to everyone, "Come on everyone, I'll show you how it's done," he walks to the area left of the estate with everyone trailing behind him.

They arrive in a clearing and Sergeant is standing in front is some sort of cannon, camouflage print, with a yellow core, one tube that shoots, one receives, and there is two facing each other.

"Wow," Kord amazed at the tech. Everyone looks at each other awe or either excitement, all expect Elizabeth. Her head is buzzing, like it's saying to stay away.

"Without giving any trade secrets, here's how it works," Sergeant says, "First of all, who has a slug I can use for a demonstration?"

Pronto rushes forward with his Flatulorhinkus slug, "Ooh use mine, use mine."

"Look how eager the little guys are, they know what's good for 'em," Sergeant puts the slug in a giant slug barrel and adds a little food, "My special blend of slug chow allows a quick recharge. And here's why they'll need it."

He inserts the barrel into the machine and on the side where the core is, he twists a switch an it starts to turn on.

"Ooh, boy this is pretty cool," Kord nudges Tricks. The core glows and Elizabeth feels an energy coming off it.

"Once a slug is loaded in the machine, it's slung to velocity," he says as the slug transforms, "Transforms, fired into the target tube and shuttled back into the main shooter. Where it's fired again and again and again and again."

All of the slingers watch in fascination as the Flatulorhinkus transforms multiple times.

"Keeping them going all a and all night. This gives them the experience they need to learn new moves. Faster than you could imagine," Sergeant says. "And the slugs love it! Hand over slugs everyone and we will give them all a spin."

Everyone walks over expect Elizabeth who is trying to figure out why her head is buzzing. At least a dozen slugs are loaded and fired, Elizabeth just watches choosing not to participate.

"Look at 'em go," Sergeant Slug points out.

"Whoohoo!" Waylon gives Sergeant a high five.

"All without anybody lifting a finger," Sergeant replies.

"My slug looks meaner already," Desdemona as she looks at her slug.

An arm around her shoulders, wakens Elizabeth from her thoughts. "So what do you say, Elizabeth? Ready to give my method a try," he points to Burpy, Banger, and her Rammstone who seem excited, "Your slugs sure are."

"My slugs and I like powering up old-school, we're all on vacation this weekend," she felt her slugs disappointment but ignores it.

"You Shanes are famous for being traditional," Sergeant takes his arm off of her, "Well I already got your gold. Ok everyone, go out and relax. That's an order!" All the slingers walk towards the pool area and Elizabeth walks to her room to get changed so she can go into the pool.

"Expect you guys of course," Sergeant looks at the slugs.

"Come on guys, let's check out that waterslide," Elizabeth says but her slugs look sad.

Now the scene changes to the pool that is attached to the waterslide. Elizabeth is at the top of the waterslide, while everyone else is lounging on pool chairs.

"I gotta admit Pronto, I could get use to this," Kord stretches his arms. At his feet is a poor worker using a buzzsaw to trim Kord's toenails.

"Better leave a big tip Kord," Tricks feeling sorry for the employee.

"This is a sweet deal," now we see the other three comers, Croesus says, "Daddy always said why do something that you can pay an underling to do. And I can pay plenty."

"When I get home my brother's the one going to pay with a stinker slug right in his rotten face," Desdemona says with a revenge tone.

"Whoo," Waylon replies.

Now we see Elizabeth in a two-piece swimsuit, exposing her midsection, it is the color of blue that matches her eyes, and a blue flora waterproof skirt that completely covers her left leg and exposes part of her right leg. Her hair is down reaching the bottom of her back with a exotic white flower pinned behind her right ear. She is on the platform which leads down the waterslide.

"See who needs a crazy machine when you have this waterslide," she says to the slugs she brought which is Banger, Chiller, Burpy, Bolo, and her Rammstone. She has her ghouls but they are taking a nap in her room with her backpack.

"Whoohoo," she exclaims as she goes down the waterslide. Her slugs give excited chirps as they follow her.

"Listen up everybody," Sergeant breaks the peaceful setting, "It's been a few hours now. How'd you like to see firsthand how you're slugs are progressing?"

Everyone gives a yes and in Waylon's position he gives his holler.

"Thought so. Who's up for a friendly duel?" Sergeant asks.

"Whoo, ha ha," on cue, Elizabeth exclaims as she reaches the end of the waterslide. She and her slugs create splash causing everyone to get wet a little bit and complain. The Shane resurfaces with her slugs on her shoulders even Burpy on her head.

"Did someone say duel?" she asks grinning, "Count me in.".

"That's right Elizabeth. Who wants to test their new and improved slug on a Shane," he looks to everyone.

"Yeah, I'll do it," Kord is wanting revenge.

"You are on," Elizabeth glares playfully. Now we see Kord and Elizabeth, who changed back into her normal attire but still has the white flower, standing opposite to each other.

"Okay slingers, one slug one shot," Sergeant tosses Kord's Rammstone back to him. But something seemed different to Elizabeth. The slug's eyes are yellow and it's twitching like it drank five cups of coffee. Kord catches the slug and loads it not noticing the weird behavior.

"I'm taking you down, you are slug meat Elizabeth Shane," Kord straps his blaster on his back, "You hear that."

"Keep talking Kord, that's about all you can do," Elizabeth looks down at her bandoleer, "No not this time Burpy, There's something wrong with the slug so don't be easy Banger." Banger growls lowly, indicating he is ready.

"Enough talk, get ready slingers. On my mark," Sergeant raises his left hand.

Elizabeth's and Kord's stare was so thick, you can cut it with a butter knife. Elizabeth brings her blaster to eye level with Banger growling. Kord raises his blaster with his Rammstone twitching with yellow glowing eyes.

"Duel!" Sergeant exclaims.

As both of the slugs transform, the Rammstone starts to throw rocks hitting Banger making him detransform. Then without mercy, it continues to move forward and hits Elizabeth's right arm, making her fall on the floor groaning. Trick's and Pronto's mouth are open, not believing what just happened. Kord's slug hops back and he looks at the down Shane in disbelief.

"So Elizabeth Shane still think my system is a joke," Sergeant knowing he won her over.

She ignores him and keeps her focus on Kord's slug which its eyes twitch more. A pain in her gut flares but it's different, this time it feels like she is sick.

"Elizabeth," Kord realizing she is hurt, "You okay, buddy?" He pulls her up by her right arm. Then pain courses through her arm, making her fall back down hiss in pain.

"Elizabeth!" Tricks walks towards the hurt Shane who is holding her arm with her left hand. Kord picks her up by grabbing her waist, so now she's standing up.

"I-I-I think so, just my arm hurts," another pain spasm flares making her hiss in pain. "But on the other hand, you beat me!"

"I know, right, I beat ya," Kord says. He wraps his arm around her but she groans in pain.

Sergeant Slug walks up to Elizabeth with the other slingers, "Now are you convinced?"

"That was pretty convincing," she says as Banger hops on her shoulder.

"Are you okay Banger, what happened," she asks her slug, not caring if she's hurt.

"You got owned, that's what happened," Waylon says. Kord grabs his Rammstone to see him panting, looking exhausted.

"Alright, back to the machine tough guy," Sergeant grabs the Rammstone, "Takes them a few sessions for them to be seasoned like old Butch here." He points to the yellow-eyed Thresher. Elizabeth narrows her eyes as she inspects the two weird eye-colored slugs.

"Ooh, me next, me next the Mighty Pronto will defeat Elizabeth even better than the Cave Troll," Pronto getting ahead of himself.

"Soon enough son, how about Elizabeth? Ready to get off of the sidelines and get in the game," Sergeant asks her.

"Okay maybe give Banger a spin and see how he does in a rematch," she looks fondly at her very pumped up slug. She tries grab a slug barrel with her right arm but gasps in pain.

"Come on Elizabeth, lets check out that arm," Tricks leads her to the rooms.

Now an hour later we see Elizabeth trying to figure out the machines.

"Are you sure your okay buddy? I really thumped you good back there," Kord worried about his injured friend.

Elizabeth turns around with her right arm wrapped in a sports wrap with a blue arm sling. Tricks confirmed that the slug sprained her arm but luckily it didn't break. It will take a least a three weeks to completely heal but a week or less until she will be able to hold a blaster.

"Yea, it's really cool. Glad you got a shot on me," she replies, "It's just hard to wrap my head around that a machine can do all this."

"Yeah, it's hard for me to wrap my head around the idea that I just kicked your butt. But I feel kind of bad for your arm, but here we are," Kord says.

"Looks like Banger's convinced," she holds the slug with her left hand.

"He may be just a slug but he knows what he wants," Sergeant Slug walks to Elizabeth holding the giant yellow slug barrel. "Hand him over and I'll fire him up." Elizabeth shakes her doubt away and hands Banger to Sergeant.

"Don't worry Banger, I'll be right here," Elizabeth assures her slug. "He doesn't look worried, he looks pumped," Kord notes the excited behavior. Sergeant Slug loads Banger and fires up the machine causing Banger to do the same process as the others. Being fired over again and again.

"Everything's fine, Elizabeth," he softly nudges the worried Shane, "I've trained hundreds of slugs in this thing"

"Well he seems to like it," sensing Banger's emotions.

"He loves it, just wait till morning. I'll make a believer out of you yet," Sergeant watches Banger.

The next day, Elizabeth waits for her slug with her left hand itching to see her slug.

"What did I tell you, kid," Sergeant hands Banger back.

"Okay," she says feeling a weird vibe coming off him, "How do you feel Banger?" Banger lets out a wild shriek and growls at Elizabeth.

"I think he's had enough," Elizabeth unsure what gotten into him.

"Suit yourself, guess it's time for breakfast guys. All-you-can-eat buffet," Sergeant announces.

"Aw man," Kord says excitedly.

"Excuse me, coming through, on your left Molenoid," Pronto pushes past Tricks and Kord.

Banger then hops out of Elizabeth's hand and hops over to the machine as it is candy.

"Come on Banger, you had enough," she holds her hand. Then Banger growls and tries to bite Elizabeth but he just catches air.

"Woah, Banger," Elizabeth shocked at her slug's behavior. Banger pouts at her leaving Elizabeth confuse.

Now we see a long table with numerous types of foods. A black-gloved hand grabs a platter full of sausages.

"All-you-can-eat, oh hohohoho. A noble concept," Pronto walks to the Shane Gang's table, "Pronto must fuel the flavor of his soon greater resistance with wieners." Pronto practically swallows the whole giant platter of the meat with even chewing.

"Banger will never try to bite me. That machine makes them crazy," Elizabeth says to her teammates.

"Hey, the crazier the better for what I'm planning to do with them," Desdemona who eavesdropped on their conversation.

"And did you guys see how deflated Kord's slug was after our duel," Elizabeth ignores her and continues talking to her team, "And how Sergeant slug hustled them out? He's hiding something."

"He says it takes them a while to season them, look at Butch that slug is buff. Whoo," Waylon replies.

"Look maybe something is going on Elizabeth, but this cost us half our gold. We gotta see it through," Kord looks at the distressed Shane while eating a sausage.

"Graduation is in a few hours, stick around till then and keep an eye on the slugs," Tricks reassures her, but it just makes Elizabeth angrier.

"I know those slugs that go through that machine come out wrong. I'm going to figure out why with or without your help," she walks out the door. Elizabeth pets Banger, "Come on Banger, maybe a little workout will settle you down." Elizabeth now outside and she looks at her sadden slug, "It's okay Banger, you couldn't help yourself."

Banger leaps in a slug barrel on her bandoleer and using her left hand, Elizabeth angled the blaster and clicks in the barrel. Elizabeth raises her blaster and a small hill and fires. Banger creates an explosion as he connects to the mountain from his training.

"Wow," Elizabeth looks at the sheer destruction. Banger lands on the ground painfully and fully exhausted from one shot only.

"Banger are you okay?" Elizabeth holds out a slug barrel. Banger hops but couldn't go in, Elizabeth quickly catches him by moving her arm sling and he lands on her hand. "You're losing steam, what's going on?"

"A scam is what's going on," a man with light purple hair and holding a tray filled with slugs, "I fell for the claims, same as you. Now look at my slugs, that machine makes them crazy."

"A scam is what's going on," a man with light purple hair and holding a tray filled with slugs, "I fell for the claims, same as you. Now look at my slugs, that machine makes them crazy."

"I thought so," Elizabeth mutters then looks up to the stranger, "How?"

"Gets them all pumped up then they collapse after a few shots," the stranger clearly frustrated, "Then you got to pay for another round. Serge calls it 'maintenance'. His slugs seem fine but they're always charging up." He puts air quotes at 'maintenance'.

"That's just what I needed to hear," Elizabeth concentrates her power into her right arm.

The man was gaping at the glowing Shane, then she rips off her arm sling. Elizabeth touches her hand on the tray and closes her eyes, healing the exhausted slugs. The slugs glow in a blue energy and it soaks in like water. The Shane retreats her hand and stops her flow of power.

"Thank you," the man says as she sees his slugs hopping about full of energy. Elizabeth nods and wiggles her right hand without any pain flaring up. _'Looks a new power.'_

Now we see the clearing and Sergeant handing back the slugs who were twitching and have yellow eyes.

"Congratulations grads, as promised here is your new and improved ammo," Sergeant announces, thick with lies.

"Best slugs money can buy," Croesus completely oblivious to the aggressive behavior.

"Oh ho, can't wait to try them! Whoo," Waylon exclaims as he receives back his slugs.

"Don't forget to tell everybody you know what Club Slug did for you," Sergeant says.

"You mean rip all these people off," all the slingers to turn around to see Elizabeth with an anger expression. Most noticeable is that she doesn't have her arm sling and her hand looks fine. "These artificial level ups don't last guys. And you're going to have to keep coming back here for more."

Sergeant Slug narrows his eyes.

"Dude I like coming here," Waylon speaks up.

"My money, my slugs. Why do you care?" Croesus looks at the Shane.

"I care when it hurts the slugs, I care when it's dangerous for you. There's a reason why it takes a long time to train up a slug. It's so you can have the experience to handle it this way, somebody is going to get hurt more than me. These slugs are worse than ghouls," Elizabeth finishes her speech.

"You may be a Shane but you're also bad for business," Sergeant points to her, then turns to the other slingers, "Anybody who's with me, gets a free month's maintenance." Waylon, Croesus, and Desdemona run to the sides of Sergeant. "Looks like we got a deal and a duel." Tricks, Kord, and Pronto run to Elizabeth's side remembering where their loyalty lies.

"We got your back Elizabeth," Kord reassures her.

"It's not my back I'm worried about," she looks at her side and the opposite team, nervous of how the duel's outcome will be. And it will be bad.

Everyone stares at each other and put a hand on their blaster.

"I'm telling you guys, you do not want to fire those slugs," Elizabeth warns them.

"I pay good money for these things and I'm going to use them," Croesus fires a Tormato slug.

"Make way, Pronto can stop this," Pronto aims.

"No Pronto, don't," Elizabeth warns but too late. Pronto fires his Flatulorhinkus slug. The Tormato transforms into a tornado and sends the slug back to Pronto, which it causes Pronto to hit a bar over them and land on a rock.

"The smell," Pronto waves his hand over his nose.

Tricks runs to take cover as the tornado spins closer. Elizabeth panics a little bit and fires Bolo, her Polero which looks like a bola but with two heads and the colors blue and red, but it bounces back towards behind her from the force of the tornado. The Polero hits Tricks' feet and causes him to trip.

"Elizabeth," Tricks complains while on the ground.

"Sorry," Elizabeth running away from the approaching red tornado.

Elizabeth hops out of the way using a rock tower as a spring. The tornado, out of control, starts to spin towards Sergeant's team causing them to scatter. The tornado tore though the clearing, hammering down many rock towers but eventually it loses steam and the slug collapses completely.

Sergeant Slug fires his best slug, Butch, then Elizabeth fires Burpy. With all the artificial level ups Butch has gotten through, Butch charges right through Burpy causing him to bounce up. Butch travels faster than any Thresher towards Elizabeth who ducks as Butch slices a rock tower behind clean in half.

Burpy lands on Elizabeth's hand defeated, "You'll get him next time Burpy," she brings up his confidence.

Butch continues to slice rock towers. Tricks look up to see Butch sliced a rock tower which is falling towards a certain knock out Molenoid. Tricks gasps but Kord grabs Pronto arm and pulls him to safety. Kord jumps in the air, then swerves his head to the left dodging two slugs.

Waylon fires a Rammstone, which gives a mighty roar. Kord fires back his own powered up Rammstone. Kord's Rammstone punches the other slug so hard, it creates an explosion of red, orange, and white energy and emerging victorious is Kord's Rammstone.

"I love that these slugs are crazy. Tear it up guys," Desdemona shouts as she fires a slug.

Tricks rolls to the side and fires his Tazerling. Desdemona's slug hits the Tazerling causing the electrical slug to fly up in the sky and triggers an electrical storm. Dark clouds form and bright bursts of lightning strikes multiple places. Unlucky for Desdemona, she gets electrocuted by one. She lets out a puff of smoke as her clothes and skin are charred black.

Sergeant lifts up his right arm dodging a slug but the slug hits multiple rock towers. From the explosions, rock slabs the sixe of mechabeasts starts falling.

Croesus shouts, "AHH!". Many rocks almost fall on top of him but luckily Kord dove for him and saves him from being a pancake. Kord runs towards Elizabeth with Croesus hanging from his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Keep the others safe. The slugs will lose power in a few minutes," she covers her eyes as dust emerges from the explosions.

A tiny rock bangs on Kord's helmet, "A few minutes can be a very long time." Tricks grabs Desdemona saving her from another lightning strike.

"Maybe too long," Tricks says as he hands Desdemona to Kord.

Kord grabs her and runs off taking both slingers to safety. Sergeant Slug fires Butch and in response Elizabeth fires Chiller. Chiller freezes Butch causing him to get stuck by the rock tower which is beside Elizabeth.

"Chill," she points to the slug.

"Seriously, 'chill'" Tricks asks her for her horrible quip. A Hop Rock explodes between the two slingers, causing Elizabeth to fall into the range of Sergeant.

"I've got a whole army of pumped up slugs, kid. What do you got?" he aims Butch.

"Friends I fought with, friends I can count on. Right Burpy," Elizabeth fires her trusted Infurnus. Between the two slugs was no contest. Burpy lets out a stream of flames form his mouth, burning Butch causing him to detransform.

"Your pumped up slugs are deflating Sergeant," she mocks as she points to tired slug.

"Funny thing, I've got the solution to that problem," Sergeant runs off towards his machine. "You're gonna shut me down, I don't think so. Your slugs are beat, my are pumped." Just like that, he fires many slugs right at the young Shane.

Elizabeth runs dodging the slugs then she dove to avoid a Tazerling. Sergeant laughs like a madman and just like the others he think he's going to win. Elizabeth takes cover behind a rock then she spots Banger on her bandoleer.

"You sure you're up for this?" Elizabeth asks her Armashelt. He nods knowing what to do.

"Let's make it count!" Elizabeth jumps out from behind the rock and fires the Armashelt.

Banger tucks in his pincers, dodging a Frostcrawler, Hop Rock, and a Flaringo. He continues to the blaster and goes inside causing the machine to malfunction.

"NO!" Sergeant says as he runs away from the exploding machine. Right there lays Sergeant and as he looks up he sees his machine scattered into pieces with some flames on it.

"WAY TO GO BANGER!" Elizabeth exclaims as her slug dances on her palm and gives a grin.

Now the whole fiasco died down as everyone gathers at the entrance.

"Well our slugs didn't exactly power up and we almost got killed. But at least no one else will get scammed," Tricks says as everyone is there.

"As much I hate to admit it but you were totally right about this bogus boot camp. I'd never gotten the drop on my brother with the bunk slugs they barf out here," Desdemona says to Elizabeth while holding a Lavalynx.

"Maybe I will try to old fashioned way next time and when I say 'I', I mean my butler, and perhaps the cook, and joke's over," Croesus brags and walks away towards his mechabeast.

"That was still pretty awesome though, you know how our slugs went totally nuts! Whoo!," Waylon exclaims.

"Waylon, not awesome," Elizabeth replies to the overly ecstatic slinger.

"Yeah, in case you hadn't noticed, I'm not a real fast learner," Waylon walks away and he waves bye to the Shane. Elizabeth smiles and wave back.

"Please be there, please be there, please be there," Pronto digging through a pile of rocks.

"What's wrong Pronto, is one of your slugs under there?" Tricks asks as he mounts Boomer, his mechabeast.

"Slugs, blagh! I'm trying to find," then he gasps as his eyes widen, "Our money, haha!" Pronto walks towards them holding a brown sack jingling with gold coins. "Now we can take advantage of an interesting opportunity I recently become aware of."

"Opportunity," Tricks raises an eyebrow.

"Some people never learn," Elizabeth shakes her head in disappointment.

"Apparently some genius has devised a method of supercharging mechabeasts so they run five times faster," Pronto clearly not learning his lesson.

"Pronto." Elizabeth deadpans.

"Seriously?" Tricks sighs while Kord groans.

* * *

 **Thanks for the support guys, expect the next one on Thursday! Next one "The Slug Run"!**

 **-Tahitiseabreeze**


	6. Deadweed

**Hey I'm back. Sorry, I did the episode order wrong the one after The Slug Run is Deadweed.**

 **alexandrisutherland98: Thanks, I just think like Pronto so what's better than Pronto JR. Am I right?**

 **LegionnaireBlaze: You were right. She just gave up because she prefers her name.**

 **Wenjing10: Congratulations, you figured out my plan, well part of it. (smirks evilly)**

 **Koa Akuma: Thanks, it's weird that I'm fifteen!**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **"Deadweed" **

The next adventure places in a somber, foggy forest with gnarled, crooked, and black trees overhanging on a path and clinging on some of those trees are midnight black bats. The only source of light is purple glowing mushrooms scattered around. A white wolf mechabeast appears walking with the one and only Elizabeth Shane on it with Kord, Tricks, and Pronto following her with their own mechas.

"There it is," Tricks breaks the stillness and points to a cave opening with two wooden gates and spray painted is a skull. "Deadweed Cavern. I dare you to go near it," Tricks testing Kord. Kord just looks at the entrance in fear, not answering.

"Sure it's a little creepy looking, but what's the big deal," Elizabeth says casually, shrugging her shoulders.

"We're passing by 'hold your breath or evil spirits will go through your nose'", Tricks takes a deep breath in with his cheeks puffed up like a chipmunk. Kord mimics his actions.

"Bah a foolish superstition. Pronto holds his breath for nothing," Pronto looks around and spots the skull on the door, "Ah, well maybe to be safe." Pronto too holds his breath and joins the band.

Elizabeth chuckles at their antics, "You guys crack me up, I'm going in for a closer look." Elizabeth's hair is down today, reaching it's full length so she tosses her hair over her shoulder. A bunch of urgent sounding muffles comes from the Shane Gang as Elizabeth takes the path up to the entrance. Kord, Tricks, and Pronto releases their breath and looks at the curious Shane.

"Elizabeth, don't be a fool," Pronto says.

"Isn't Deadweed is where Frightgeist slugs come from?" she hops off of Lucky, "Let's go see if we can get some." She looks back at her team. "Come on guys, where's your sense of adventure?" They stay behind.

"This is the place of unspeakable danger," Pronto hides half of his face with his scarf.

"The only thing you'll find in there is, 'Ooohhh'", Kord leans in moving his fingers in waves in attempt to scare Elizabeth.

"Sick owls," Elizabeth already with her hands on the doors.

"Oh for the love of, Elizabeth we're talking about ghosts," Pronto replies.

"Well I'm not afraid of ghosts because they don't exist," Elizabeth roll her eyes and opens the two doors.

She grunts as she tugs on the harden doors, then it creaks open. Inside is a tunnel with blue pieces of metal holding the top and is it decorated with cobwebs, fog, and flora hanging off the roof. Tricks and Pronto glance at each other with worry.

"We'll be in and out before you know it," Elizabeth trying to convince them but all they give her is fearful glances. "Fine you wait here, I'll be back in one minute," Elizabeth walks into the cavern. Kord shakes his head in disappointment.

Then a few moments later, "AAAHHH!", they hear Elizabeth scream.

"Elizabeth!", a protective instinct overwhelms them as they run into the cavern forgetting their fear. Tricks pushes the door, "Elizabeth?" But he sees is the tunnel with no sight of the Shane.

"Ah, I don't like this," Kord rubs his face trying to shake out his fear, "Elizabeth, where are you?" Then chills runs up the Shane Gang's back as they all glance behind them.

"BOO!"

"AAAHHH!" they three boys fall on their bottoms.

"Hahahaha!" They all see Elizabeth okay but she was the one who spooked them.

"You! I hate you so much," Pronto points to the laughing Shane.

"You should have seen the look on your faces," Elizabeth chuckles along with Burpy who's head is on fire, wiping a tear away.

The three members just gives her a quick scowl then change their expression into a blank look. Elizabeth continues to laugh but a sharp wind rushes through them then locks the door from the outside. Elizabeth smooths her ruffled hair with her hand. All of them gasp in fear and Burpy ignites his flame back on which was blown from the wind. They all look down the tunnel hearing some weird noises fain in the air. Even Elizabeth's slugs are cowering fear.

"Very funny, now who's the joker," Elizabeth asks them. Another breeze but this time stronger than before.

"That wasn't us," Tricks speaks up.

Elizabeth turns around and starts to body slam the door, then copied by her teammates but it's no good as the door remained stubborn.

"It's stuck, we're trapped," Kord says bringing the bad news. Then a ghostly scream and moans make them look back to the tunnel eyes widened, adrenaline rushing.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all," Elizabeth admits as she gulps a the sight of the never-ending tunnel.

 _ **(Theme Song)**_

Elizabeth walks down the tunnel with Burpy on her shoulder followed by everyone else.

"This is a mistake I tell you, we should have waited by the door," Pronto tells them, shivering.

"It could be half past forever by the time someone finds us," Tricks replies, "We'll see if there's another way out. And film some ghosts." Tricks takes out his camera and records.

"I'll settle for some people, what happened to them all," Elizabeth's eyes skim for anyone.

"It use to be a busy gold mine, then years ago it's abandoned," Pronto says, "Many ventured in to see why only to emerge screaming in fear or worse, never seen again." As Pronto explains, mushrooms starts to glow providing light and unseen to anyone expect slugs, Elizabeth faintly glows.

"This is great, we can find a new slug and solve a mystery," Elizabeth says with excitement.

"Either way it's going to make some great footage," Tricks looking through his camera.

"Of our gruesome demise," Pronto shrinks in fear then sums up some courage, "Just make me look heroic when hungry ghosts come to eat my Molenoid brains."

"Wait, did you say brain **s** ," Elizabeth emphasis the 's'.

"Yes of course, we Molenoids have two brains," Pronto points to his head then shrinks back into fear, "Which makes me twice as scared and twice as tasty." Pronto steps on something then it appears in front of him making him scream and hide behind a clump of glowing mushrooms.

"Pronto," Tricks calls making him peek out, "It's just a shovel." Tricks holds up a shovel with a yellow helmet and a light attached to the top. Pronto chuckles nervously at his action.

At the end of the tunnel, the scene changes to a foggy, dark green atmosphere which is barren and lifeless.

"Ah the fog is too thick, I can't see anything let's turns back. While we still have our brains," Pronto trying to persuade everyone.

"Nobody wants to eat your brains Pronto," Elizabeth comforts him.

"Hey what's wrong with my brains," Pronto offended.

Tricks looks through his camera but then sees a silhouette of black and red but pale flew across his vision. Tricks shakes his head to see nothing.

"I got something that will cut through this fog," Kord attaches a scope on top of his blaster, "Sonar scope." Kord walks through the fog into another tunnel while the scope lets out a 'ding' noise but echoed. "All clear. Oh yeah this baby works like a charm," Kord says excitedly. Then a bunch of black bats flew through them, causing everyone to scream and duck their heads.

"Are you sure that thing's working," Elizabeth asks as the bats fly away.

"Sorry, I put it on backwards," Kord turns the scope around and sets it back on his blaster.

"That's it, I'm leading us to an exit," Pronto turns around.

"Come on this is fun. It's like Halloween," Elizabeth grabs Pronto's shoulder.

"What's a Halloween?" Tricks asks.

"It's, ah, an old Shane tradition," Elizabeth covers her tack quickly, "Once a year we dress up in scary costumes and get candy from the neighbors."

"Sounds like extortion," Tricks walks forward more.

After more walking we see the Shane Gang walking through another tunnel. "Wow Pronto I've never seen you so scared," Tricks says.

"Pronto's not scared, Pronto is-"

Then a ghostly whisper says, _'Turn back'._

Pronto gulps nervously, "Terrified!"

"Uh, I could be wrong but that sounded like a voice," Kord now getting a little nervous.

"Or a sick owl," Elizabeth replies.

"It was saying turn back," Pronto hiding behind Tricks.

"It's the wind, last time I check the wind doesn't say turn back," Elizabeth looking on the logical side of things.

"Yeah, I guess your right," Kord straps his blaster back on his back. "Hey Pronto look, another brain-eating ghost." Kord grabs a helmet and uses his thumb as a mouth and his other fingers like a face.

"Ha ha, very funny Mister Cave Troll-Man," Pronto says sarcastically.

"Turn baaaack," Kord using a ghostly voice. Then behind Kord, a ghost appeared! It was a miner with faded yellow suits, red eyes, and sharp teeth just like Savage, Elizabeth's Tempesto slug. The whole Shane Gang screams, all looking shocked at what they are seeing.

"Ghosts?!" Tricks dumbfounded as more ghosts surround in front of them.

"I told you so," Pronto screeches.

"I don't think they don't want to be friends," Elizabeth looks at them then raises her blaster, "Let them have it guys!" Elizabeth fires her Rammstone but it passes right through a ghost just like, well, a ghost. "What," Elizabeth gasps. Kord, Tricks, and Pronto fire their own slugs by fly away farther into a tunnel as they don't hit their targets.

"This way," Elizabeth looks behind her to see a mining cart. Elizabeth jumps in first, "Everybody get in!"

Tricks follows her also Pronto but he lands head first causing his feet to flail in the air. Kord launches the cart with his strength and hops in too, containing the whole Shane Gang.

"Haha, eat our dust ghosts," Pronto boasts as they leave the ghosts behind. Tricks records the ghosts as they grow smaller and smaller from their sight.

"I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes," Elizabeth amazed that ghosts do exist. The cart swoops down as they go down a hill, losing the pursuing ghosts.

"Well at least we lost them," Elizabeth smirks.

They continue through an open area but as they enter another tunnel, a hill opens up causing the Shane Gang rolling back towards the ghosts. Again the same clearing then back into the first tunnel to meet the ghosts face to face but the cart rolls forward again. It hits the hill and moves backward finally stopping into the clearing where it's a little more open but still in the cavern.

"Oh no," Pronto sighs. Ghosts from every direction whisper things under their breath, approaching the cart. Kord wraps his arms around the rest of the gang attempting to protect them. As one was about to grab Elizabeth, a squeaking sound followed by a train horn causes the ghosts to scatter clearly knowing what the sound means. The Shane Gang gets off of the cart bewildered why they left.

"Haha, run ghosts. Fear me!" Pronto boasts who doesn't know that is was the sound that scared them off, not him.

"Why did they leave?" Tricks asks everyone. Then another horn sound erupts.

"Hide! They're coming back," Pronto hides back into the mining cart.

"No listen," Elizabeth hears more squeaking of steel against rails, "This is something else."

Elizabeth peeks out behind a door, eyes scanning for any movement then she creeps behind some rocks. Kord, Tricks, and Pronto follow her lead, also puzzled at the sight.

"What is this place," Elizabeth whispers to see a familiar looking train coming in.

"Slugterrian Express, what's it doing down here?" Kord pats his chin with his forefinger.

"Deadweed never had a stop, this is new. Like really new," Tricks says. The train stops, skidding on the silver rails then a figure gets off.

"Is that who I think it is?" Elizabeth looks at her team.

"Dr. Blakk's most feared enforcer, El Diablos Nacho," Pronto says. Elizabeth narrows her eyes to see two nervous workers wearing the common black and red uniforms of Blakk Industries but the duo was shaking in fear.

"You have one hour, put your suits on and get to work," Nacho orders pointing behind him.

"What is going on down here?" Elizabeth curious.

"They're baaack," Tricks swinging the 'a'. Down at the workers are the ghost from earlier walk in saying, _'Turn back'_. Some of the employees fled at the horrifying sight of the ghosts.

"My answer is still no," Nacho scowls at the ghosts.

A pain in Elizabeth's gut makes her spot a ghoul, it's light blue with white around its face like a mask and on its belly in a spin design, red pupils with black outline for its eyes, sharp light blue arms, and the yellow sharp teeth.

"Is that a Frightgeist?" Tricks ask with all the boys looking at Elizabeth who is the ghoul expert.

"It use to be, now it is a Nightgeist," Elizabeth informs them.

Nacho fires it at the ghosts, its veliocemorph is white and teal, bones sticking out of its hunched back, long razor sharp claws, sharp canine teeth, mouth twisted into a crazy grin, and red eyes. The ghoul hits the ghosts covering their heads in a light black and red aura and causing their vision to swirl, making anything look scary. "Raahh," Nacho shouts causing them to go back into the tunnels.

"It turns you into a quivering coward until the effects wore off," Tricks knowing what regular Frightgeist can do so a Nightgeist can also as well.

"How did his slugs hit when ours went right through," Kord says puzzled.

"Well maybe because the slugs are ghouled. Who knows what happens when Blakk changes them," Elizabeth says petting Wildpunch who hops out of the backpack and into her hand. "Did you hear the ghosts? They told him to turn back too. Turn back from what?" Elizabeth scratches the back of her head, biting her lip in thought.

"Alright men we're going in," Nacho orders then turs to a control room, "Open the doors." He makes a circular motion with his finger. A man inside a control room beside the gates, presses a red button causing a gate to open and the train charges forward as Nacho jumps on it.

As Elizabeth stares, something pulls her towards the gate, calling out to her. Unseen, her eyes flashed a red hue followed by her hair but appears then disappears in milliseconds.

"I need to know what these guys are up to," Elizabeth jumps out from behind the rocks and slide down the hill.

"Right with you Elizabeth," Kord follows her.

"Ah it will be safer to stay here or run as fast as we can in the opposite direction," Pronto trying to persuade Tricks. Tricks rolls his eyes at the Molenoid's attempt but dashes to catch up to Kord and Elizabeth. "Okay why does no one listen to Pronto," Pronto scoffs but follows Tricks.

Elizabeth sprints after the train but the gate slams shut with steel walls. "Too late, we're gonna have to get into that control room," Elizabeth looks at the control room with the man who opened the gates.

"Leave that to me," Kord grins, punching his fist into his palm.

The employee presses some buttons making sure everything's okay.

"Trick or treat." He hears a voice outside the door.

"What's the password?" he asks as he approaches the door.

"Uhh, ouch," Kord then slams the door hitting the man, rendering him unconscious. "Yep that worked," Kord pops the 'p', as the man slides onto the floor.

"Look for anything unusual and see if there's a switch that can open that tunnel door," Elizabeth orders as they all stroll in.

Tricks sees a wall and on that wall is photos of miners who look very familiar. "Take a look at this guys," Tricks points to man with tan skin and coffee brown hair inn a yellow suit.

"What's unusual about a miner?" Elizabeth looks at the redhead.

Tricks pushes a button on his camera which shows the same man but as a ghost. "He's one of the ghosts we fought earlier. It's the same guy," Tricks points to both the screen and the photo.

"See he was once alive now he's a ghost. Case closed," Pronto says.

"What if the miners of Deadweed didn't leave? They said turn back maybe it's a warning, also they are not ghosts," Elizabeth says.

"What do you mean Elizabeth?" Kord asks.

"I don't know exactly but I can feel if something's alive, dead, or evil and those ghosts are alive but," Elizabeth shakes her head, "I can't tell but all I know that energy they are giving off is the same when I felt the gate open. Like they're connected with me. Part of me is drawn to the energy but another says stay away."

"Well anyway, they give good advice I say we follow it," Pronto trying again.

"Not until we figure out what's Blakk is taking from this place and the energy I'm feeling," Elizabeth shuts him down. Pronto sulks then leans on a lever. Then the wall on the opposite side of the door lifts revealing another room.

"Nice work Pronto," Elizabeth walks across the room then spots something through the window, "Guys check this out."

"They got a full blown mining operation here," Kord gasps as they see an open clearing and at the end is some sort of well. But instead of blue clear water, it's red like blood. Elizabeth's eyes widen, "That is it.", she whispers under her breath. They see some men struggling to push barrel filled with the weird liquid and loading on the train.

"What is that stuff?" Tricks stumped at why they're doing.

"You don't bust out the safety suits for anything, they're handling something dangerous here," Elizabeth noted of the yellow suits then the name of the liquid pops into her head.

"Dark Water," Elizabeth and Kord said at the same time looking at each other shock.

"You know what that is," Elizabeth interested.

"I think so yeah, but it ain't good," Kord says, "The old Trolls use to call it, ' **Karum-Zanul'** , means Dark Water. Our home cavern was deep as this one sometimes a little bit of that stuff seep up through the cracks. Strange things would happen around it, unnatural things."

"So what do they want with Dark Water?" Tricks asks.

"To ghoul slugs," Elizabeth breathes out, knowing what it is and its properties by instinct.

Two men open a barrel then fill a slug barrel with the red liquid and pours it into the little machine that creates ghouls. Nacho grabs a Hop Rock and inserts the terrified slug, releasing the Dark Water. Elizabeth doubles over, head pounding, her pain in her gut flaring up, and her eyes closed.

"Elizabeth!" Kord catches the Shane.

"The slug is now a ghoul," she mutters her hair covering her eyes then finding her strength, she gets back on her feet.

"This is how Blakk changes regular slugs into ghouls," Tricks realizes, "He uses Dark Water."

"With a well like that, Blakk can turn every slug in Slugterra evil," Kord says.

"Hey, not all ghouls are evil," Elizabeth protests pointing to her ghouls on her bandoleer but her hair still covering her eyes.

"Sorry," Kord apologizes.

"If we cut off Blakk's supply of Dark Water, we stop him from ghouling any more slugs. We need to take out that well," Elizabeth's slugs and ghouls chirp in agreement, "My slugs and ghouls are in."

"So am I," Tricks joins in.

"Me too," Kord place his hands on his hips.

"No thank you," Pronto holds his head high and shakes it.

"Come on Pronto," Elizabeth says.

"Don't you 'Come on Pronto', Pronto. I refuse to let unnatural happen to me," he argues.

"You can't leave," Tricks replies.

"You can do anything if you put your to it," Pronto argues again.

"Pronto," Elizabeth moves her hair. Then Pronto shrieks then dashes behind Kord's legs.

"What's wrong Pronto?" Kord asks the frightened Molenoid.

"It's Elizabeth's eyes," he points to the Shane.

"What's wrong with them," as she turns around, Tricks and Kord gasp also too.

Tricks pulls out his camera and takes a picture then he turns it around for Elizabeth to see the picture. She gasps as she sees her eyes as they are red, the same hue as Dark Water. "Just ignore it," she turns to Pronto, "You're right the odds are not in our favor and yeah you're afraid of ghosts. But I know something you're not afraid of, you're not afraid to do the right thing especially if it means fame and glory."

Pronto looks up to see her eyes changing back into the natural icy blue they are. "Ah yes, the glory," Pronto rubs his chin, "Alright Pronto is in but we cannot attack. There is a better way." Pronto looks as some yellow suits matching the other workers.

Now the Shane Gang is in the clothes but Kord is too big and Pronto a little too small but while Tricks is perfect but Elizabeth wasn't with them.

"This isn't gonna work," Kord fixing his tight suit as they hide behind some barrels, "And where is Elizabeth?"

"You there, what are you doing here?" The boys turn around to see n employee looking at them.

"Well, umm, ah," they all stammer but stops as they see the man laughing.

"Again you guys crack me up," then the person takes off the helmet revealing Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, wow, how did you cover your, you know," Tricks outlines his body.

"Some muscular pads to make look more manly, anyway, Elizabeth looks at Kord, "Yes it will work. I don't see Nacho around and everybody is busy doing their thing."

"You said that strange things would happen around this stuff," Tricks asks Kord as they peek out looking at the well containg the bubbling water, "Like what kinds of things?"

"It was sot of like the life was sucked right out of you," Kord says.

"No wonder they have protective suits, the miners aren't ghosts they just got exposed to the Dark Water," Elizabeth says solving the mystery then she looks at the well, "How do we shut this off?"

"I say we just blow it up," Tricks replies.

"And flood the cavern, no thanks," Elizabeth says.

"We're just going to have to get up to the pump and shut it down manually," Kord smirks.

"Right but how do we handle the guards?" Tricks asks.

"Bah, please all this requires a little persuasive charisma," Pronto struts forward. Elizabeth tries to grab him but again he is too far. "H-Hey, get out of my way you ugly pigs," Pronto ignoring the death glares from them.

"Smooth," Kord whispers.

Elizabeth runs forward, "You heard him, move it ugly pigs. We have a potential leak here, look what happened to this guy."

"Hey!" Pronto protests.

"Unless you want to go for a swim, get back to the train," Elizabeth voice sounding convincing. The duo shrug and walk away for their own safety wheter or not it's true. Elizabeth grins and motion her hand, signaling the rest of her friends as they all gather a control panel.

"Haha you see, was there any doubt," Pronto boasts.

"Alright, let shut it down," Elizabeth scans the panel.

"I don't know Elizabeth, easier said then done," Kord scratches the back of his head, "It's not like there's an on and off switch."

"Load up another car, move, move," Nacho orders then he stops and the end of a platform. His eyes widen as he sees a group of four men huddled around the control panel of the Dark Water well. He grabs his blaster walking towards the suspicious behavior. "Think Troll, think," Kord says to himself.

"Think faster," Pronto raises his hands with the sleeves flailing, "They're going to realize we're up to something eventually. AAHH!" A Hop Jack is fired hitting the panel making the Shane Gang to divide.

Nacho rolls down on a loading cart, scowling and firing ghouls at the Shane Gang. Elizabeth glimpse behind her to see Nacho firing another then hops off. "Quit standing around, we've got intruders," Nacho orders. Blaster are being thrown, ghouls being loaded and fired, soon it is a full on battle.

Elizabeth ducks under an empty barrel, then she rises but to see another ghoul approaching. Another henchman fires a Hop Jack but it gets swallowed by the counter attack of Trick's Bubbaleone. The ghoul falls back to the feet of his slinger to be only shot again. Elizabeth rolls and fires Joules who sends a powerful lightning blast, electrocuting the poor worker. Kord fires another Tazerling at Nacho but it doesn't have any affect.

"I'll hold them off, you guys find a way to shut this thing down for good," Elizabeth takes off her helmet with her hair billowing down. The Shane peeks behind the barrel to see Nacho approaching glancing all around for any sign of the intruders. Elizabeth rises from behind to shoot a slug but hits the barrel next to a grinning Nacho. The man spins his blaster to shoot a random ghoul but dodged as Elizabeth jumps out of its range.

In midair, the Shane releases Chiller sending an ice blast covering Nacho in a suit of ice restricting any movement. Elizabeth stares at him, loading a slug in case any moving occurs. Nacho's suit bursts open then he raises his blaster and shoots the Nightgeist. The ghoul directly hits Elizabeth square at her abdomen sending her flying into some barrels.

"Elizabeth just got hit by a Nightgeist," Kord exclaims, worried of how the girl is. Burpy looks up at his slinger.

Elizabeth raises her head, covered in the same-colored aura like the ghosts, and spots the ghoul. She high pitch screams then dashes off into one of the tunnels, "It's after me, make it stop!"

Nacho loads the slug back into his blaster. Tricks and Kord continue to shoot but misses as the men too hide behind some empty barrels.

"Ah, this will flush them out," Pronto loads a Rammstone. Then he kicks the barrel he was hiding behind, confusing the enemies, and the Rammstone transforms. The hard hitting slug tore a chain which is holding a mountain of concrete pipes. The men scatter and dashes back to the train with the pipes in close pursuit.

"That's right, you better run back to your mother and tell her Pronto sent you," the Molenoid shouts to the running men.

Now we see deep in a tunnel and a yellow suit taken off is Elizabeth. Her head still in the frightening aura, her arms scrunched close to her body, and her knees close to them, with also her eyes fidgeting side to side in fear. Burpy and Savage hop out from behind her with concern. Elizabeth clenches her eyes and fists and shakes her head, scattering the aura as she returns back into her normal state. She gets back up on her feet, clearing her head by shacking it.

"That thing scared the snot out of me," she mumbles to Burpy and Savage who hops on her shoulder. "We've gotta get back to the team." Burpy chirps in agreement, Savage nods and hops back into his slug barrel ono her bandoleer. Something speeds behind Elizabeth who turns around but to see no one.

"The effects of that ghoul Frightgeist slug is still playing on my nerves," she rubs her face. Then a moaning, and a blue silhouette appears in front of her but it was pretty small. "I don't like the sound of that Burpy," Burpy growls and hops into a slug barrel and Elizabeth loads him in her blaster. Elizabeth stares at it, waiting for it to do something. Then what appears is a Frightgeist, same as the Nightgeist expect it doesn't have the sharp teeth, the arms are short but not sharp, and its eyes are a light green.

"Woah you must be a Frightgeist slug, that's quite the trick you just pulled," she says as the slug looks at curiously. "I could use a guy like you on my team." Elizabeth holds out her hand then she grins as the slug hops into her hand accepting he invitation. She smiles at her new slug but then the ghosts appear surrounding her.

"Woah, wait, wait, we're on the same side. This started happening to you after Blakk dug that well didn't it. All this time, you were just warning people to stay away so the same thing wouldn't happen to them," then the ghosts stop looking at the girl, "My friends and I are trying to put an end to all this, will you help us fight?" The ghosts look at each other then faces back to Elizabeth.

Now back to the well, we see two men approaching the spot where the Shane Gang is taking cover and shooting more ghouls. As all three boys shoot more workers appear almost tripling their numbers. Kord fires a Polero, a slug with two heads, a line connecting them, and is the color red and blue, which it trips two workers making them face plant the ground.

"We need to find another way to shut this place down," Kord says to Tricks.

"We're completely outnumbered," Pronto whimpers then shouts, "Where is Elizabeth?" Five men approaches the three boys with blasters up.

Now we see Nacho walking down a tunnel searching for the Shane.

"Where are you Elizabeth Shane?" he taunts.

"Bring the heat Burpy," she whispers to her Infurnus then pops out fro behind some barrels, "Fire wall!" Burpy spreads out his wings and create a wall of searing heat between Nacho and Elizabeth. "You wanna fight Nacho, well come and find me," Elizabeth runs for a tunnel on her right. Nacho dashes through the tunnel ono his left which will meet Elizabeth's chosen tunnel.

Then he skids to a stop as he sees the ghosts walking towards him. "You do not frighten me," he growls.

"No, well I can change that," the ghosts parted to the sides revealing Elizabeth and a growling Frightgeist. She fires the slug and its transformation is teal and white with long arms and sharp claws, almost a toothless grin, a hunched back, and its pink tongue sticks like a serpentine. The slug hits Nacho and covers him in a blue and black aura.

"No!," Nacho gasps as the ghosts look more scary then ever. Elizabeth grins as she sees him running then spots something glistening on the floor. She walks over and sees the Nightgeist slug he dropped, so she stashes her new ghoul in her backpack.

Now we see the workers about to fire their ghouls at a trapped Shane Gang then a scream catches all their attention. They see the fearless Diablos Nacho running away in fright. "To the train!" he orders as he runs up the ramp.

"AAHH!" The Shane Gang turns around and see Elizabeth leading a battalion of ghosts as they emerge from a tunnel.

As Nacho is on the train the effects of the Frightgeist wears off, "Take us out of here now!" The train stats to move and many workers try to get on, some were successful while others went to hide in the tunnels.

"Stop that train!" Elizabeth shouts as she stops running. Nacho grins and fires a Hop Jack, exploding the control room.

"That slug took out the control room, and that took out all the failsafe," Kord exclaims as the well is breaking down.

"This thing is gonna blow!" Tricks yells, eyes widening.

Things flew out of the machine, crushing barrels, the main container exploded, and the pipe that supplied the Dark Water starts shooting the dangerous liquid in the air, especially that Elizabeth is not wearing her protective suit.

"We need to plug that pipe," Elizabeth shouts hiding behind some barrels.

Kord looks around then spots Pronto stuck in a pipe headfirst.

"Hey," Pronto feels as Kord pulls him out.

"You're perfect!" Kord exclaims.

"Of course I am! Wait, perfect for what?"

Kord plugs Pronto in the pipe, for a few seconds of rumbling then the whole well stopped. Elizabeth and the ghosts peek out from behind the barrels.

"Once again, Pronto saves the day!" he boasts.

An hour later, Kord seals the pipe with a blowtorch and a slab of steel covering the pipe. "Alright guys that should do it, this well is sealed up for good," Kord pats his hands together.

"And we'll make sure it stays that way," a miner says in his ghostly voice. Elizabeth is so happy, her body starts to give off a blue aura in waves. Everyone looks at her in awe then the Shane Gang spots the miners covered in a light blue aura recovering their natural stats.

"Look!" Tricks points.

"The effects, they're gone," a miner says as he looks at his hands and now normal comrades. All the miners cheer, hugging each other, laughing together.

"There you see, what did I tell you. There's no such thing as ghosts," Pronto says. Elizabeth shakes her head playfully and Bury chirps in disappointment whiling using his tiny arm to face palm. "What happened here?" she asks.

"Well it's a long story but this place used to be a gold mine. Then Blakk Industries bought the company and the business changed. Blakk made us dig the well, have no idea what it's for until it was too late. We've been trying to stop them but with those ghoul slugs and our weaken state, we were just no match. If it weren't for you, I'm not sure what would have become of us," he then know gets to his question, "What brought you here anyway?"

"Somebody wanted to go on a slug hunt," Tricks nudges Elizabeth's arm.

"For what one of these," the miner holds out a Frightgeist, "Take them, you can all have one."

"Thanks but I already have one or should I say two of my own," she brings out the Frightgeist and the Nightgeist on her arm. She looks up to see everyone's frightened faces. "Don't worry, Phantom is with me now," then Savage hops out from her bandoleer and takes the new ghoul back in her backpack. Then Elizabeth looks down, her eyes giving off that she is in deep thought.

"What's wrong Elizabeth?" Tricks asks.

"This wasn't actually a victory, Blakk's men got away with a ton of Dark Water. Who knows how much he already stockpiled," Elizabeth replies.

Now we see Dark Water barrels stacked up almost reaching 50 feet in height.

"And if he somehow made a deal with whatever is down inn the Deep Caverns, no telling what else he can do?" Elizabeth says.

Then Nacho shuts the door grinning for the phase of their plan.

* * *

 **Hey loyal readers, Tahitiseabreeze here and I brought some bad news.**

 **I will not be updating during April 5 through the 14 because I am going to Hawaii and I'm not allowed to bring my laptop. So sorry.**

 **If you check my profile I will tell when the next updates should be on!**

 **Thanks for reading and supporting me. Have a nice day!**

 **-Tahitiseabreeze**


	7. The Slug Run

**Hey peeps I'm back with the next episode! Sorry for the delay, I had a choir show on Thursday night so it delayed my post time, sorry.**

 **LegionnaireBlaze: Here is your suggestion in the story! Shoutout to you!**

* * *

 **"The Slug Run"**

Elizabeth sits in the couch and watches a commercial.

 _"SUNDAY, SUNDAY, SUNDAY! It's the Slug Run!"_ In the background shows many types of mechabeasts crossing a finish line.

 _"As always a new deadly course with new deadly challenges!"_ A purple-haired girl's hyena mechabeasts trips over a rock while a black horse mechabeast leaps over it. _"And a new deadly awesome slug as a prize! So awesome it can kill you DEATH BY AWESOME!"_

A maroon colored slug with armor like an Armashelt but blue and outlined with bright yellow. As it pokes out of the ground, a crowd of people startle it by the flashing lights of their cameras. _"This year we've got one of the rarest slug of all. A Crystalyd slug, one surfaces every one hundred years! So expect the most ruthless, wild races on a course so dangerous!"_ A yellow bull mechabeast is knock down in midair as the horse mechabeast knocks it down below the bridge.

 _"IT'S INSANE, INSANE!"_ A dirty blonde man appears and thanks to special effects, his eyes explode and also along the screen.

"Umm, thaaat," Elizabeth points to the screen with her blue eyes widened at the event.

"Yeah, the Slug Run is always amazing," Tricks replies to the excited Shane.

"Total mecha-crush fest, I can't wait to watch it," Kord pounds his fist into his palm as he stands up from his chair.

"What do you mean watch," Elizabeth slyly grins as she rises from her seat.

"No, no way, you've done a ton of crazy things since I met you. When it comes to this race, you're going to have to trust me," he replies to her.

A few hours later, Elizabeth smirks as she is on Lucky with many other mechabeasts walking around.

"Or not," Kord sighs, "This gonna be-"

"Hahaha, awesome," Elizabeth finishes.

 _ **(Theme Song)**_

The camera zooms in from the starting line of the race to a smirking, confident Elizabeth Shane with her hair done in a braid.

"Come on, it's a race. How bad could it be?" she assures her teammates.

Kord tuning up Lucky, Tricks recording the event, and Pronto just standing there.

"Welcome racers, make sure your death and dismemberment forms are filled out. As always when you lose limbs it's up to you to pick them up. And if you lose both of your arms, in which case, no high fives for you," the guy from the commercial announces with strange content. Elizabeth looks at Kord, who also confused by the announcer's behavior. "And remember the slugging rule will be in effect."

"Oh ok that's good, I'm not bad with my blaster," Elizabeth spins her blaster in her hand.

"Uh, the slugging rule is that you can't use your blaster against other riders," Tricks keeps on recording the other mechabeasts.

"Shouldn't that be called the no slugging rule," she smirks at her joke.

"If you want to survive, you need to be like Pronto," Pronto says catching the young girl's attention.

"Razor sharp focus!" Pronto playing a game.

"Nerves of steel!" Pronto struggling to arm-wrestle against Elizabeth who just yawns.

"And never let anything get in your head!" The Molenoid sets his finger on his head.

Then a bunch of cheering causes Pronto to gasp as he sees another Molenoid. This Molenoid has a handlebar mustache, a red shirt covered by a brown jacket, a black belt and pants, black fingerless gloves, and posing on a gold colored mole mecha.

"Sedo, my life long nemesis," Pronto mutters as he narrows his eyes.

Pronto walks up to Sedo then stops as a chicken mechabeast runs between them and disappears in sight.

"So Sedo, we meet again," Pronto says as he catches the other Molenoid's attention.

"Yes," slyly grinning but holds out his hand with an innocent smile, "Nice to meet you too."

"Oh well, the pleasure is all mine. What, what, no," Pronto shaking out of his friendliness, "It is me, Pronto. Your life long nemesis!"

Sedo just looks at him, confused why Pronto is acting like that.

"But, aghh, come on, ugh, it's me, what, come on," Pronto pointing at himself trying to trigger a memory.

"Always a joy chatting with a fan," Sedo hands him a picture of himself with a signature. Pronto rises his neck in anger with a furious expression.

"Hold that look, thanks Pronto. Got it," Tricks recording Pronto then he looks to see the mole mecha, "A mole mecha, that's cute."

"I take great pride in my roots. I'm a mole on a mole, doubling my moleness," Sedo sits on his mechabeast.

"Ooh Pronto, your nemesis claims to be twice the mole you are. Any reaction?" Tricks faces the camera to Pronto.

Pronto just frowns deeply, rips the autograph in half, drop the two pieces, and storms away.

"Seriously, that's just rude," Tricks rolls his eyes.

Now the race has stated with the line up from the left to the right.

A chicken mecha malfunctioning, a yellow bull mecha, a blue snake mechabeast, Sedo on his mole mecha, a girl on a hyena mechabeast, and at the end is Elizabeth on Lucky, her white wolf mechabeast. Elizabeth revvs Lucky flaring his engine, ready to go while Burpy who looks nervous on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Burpy, we'll take it easy. We're just here to have fun and if we have to win, bonus," Burpy smiles at his slinger and hops in her bandoleer.

"Haha!"

Elizabeth notices a familiar looking donkey mechabeast, "Pronto, what are you-"

"Sedo thinks he is more mole than Pronto! Pronto will show him who is the moliest of the Molenoids. AAAAHHHH!" Pronto giving some sort of warlike cry but ends up throwing a coughing fit.

"Are you racers ready?" the announcer raises a blaster.

Everyone revvs their engines creating a lot of noise. Then a louder, smoother engine blasted over everyone's motors and a bunch of cheering came from many people.

"All right," a blonde man in his early twenties riding a black and dark purple horse mecha. His mecha rears up as he goes between Sedo and the hyena mecha. "Yes I know, I'm right on time, hahaha. Vance Bolt doesn't do standing around, so if we can just, you know," in a very boastful voice.

"Sure thing Mister Bolt, GO!" the announcer exclaims as he fires a Flaringo into the sky.

The racers are off setting up a good lead throwing up dust in their wake, expect the chicken mecha as it runs in a circle and goes the right direction.

Elizabeth smiles along with her slugs as she feel the breeze. A green mammoth mecha knocks the yellow bull mecha but tripped by the bull for revenge. Vance's mecha kicks the hyena knocking the girl out of the race. Elizabeth gasps and quickly pulls up Lucky into a jump avoiding from squishing the girl.

"Dude, what's with that Vance Bolt guy? Who is he?" she looks at Pronto.

"I'm the three-time champion and the guy to beat, also single," Vance winks causing the female Shane to roll her eyes, "Not that any of you have any chance to do that. Now that I completely overhauled my mecha thanks to my sponsor, Blakk Industries." Vance accelerates forwards as he activates his boosters.

"Bolt works for Blakk, he must be after the tunneler," Elizabeth says, "You know what this means?"

"Yes, I must defeat Sedo!" Pronto does his 'cry' again as he too pushes forward.

"No now we've got to win, to stop Bolt from- HEY, WAIT UP," Elizabeth shouts as she too accelerates to catch up to the other riders.

Now the racers are entering a cave with rock towers touching the floor and ceiling, rocks scattered everywhere, and purple glowing mushrooms on the rock towers.

The snake mecha swerves between a boulder and a tree but the mammoth mecha bulldozes through the boulder like it was nothing. Then the mammoth continues to run causing a rock tower to fall on top of the girl's snake mechabeast, knocking her out of the race. Elizabeth, now the only girl left, jumps on the tree and jumps off pushing forward.

Vance looks back and smirks with his had facing forward as he hops on the three mushrooms avoiding a mud pit below him. The bull mecha wasn't so lucky as it jumps on the forest mushroom and tries to land on the second, it falls into the mud. Elizabeth uses the down mecha as a trampoline and crosses the pit successfully.

"A little young to be in the Slug Run, aren't ya," Vance says as Elizabeth catches up to him and keeps his pace.

"Ha I've been riding mecha since," she starts boastfully but remembers she just came down to Slugterra recently, "Wait, has it really been since January?"

"What's so advice newbie?" Bolt asks her.

"What, work on my racing venture?" she quips.

"Don't follow me if you want to live," he accelerates forward leaving the female Shane in the dust.

"Who does this guy think he is?" she scoffs and follows him.

Now Vance reaches the end of the cave but instead of turning towards the bridge, he jumps off the cliff and lands on a rock tower.

"Woah," Elizabeth exclaims as she stops Lucky from falling.

"Haha," Vance salutes her and hops in each rock tower like a cat.

Elizabeth looks to her left and see the other contenders going to the direction of the bridge.

"That's going to take too long," she mutters then looks at Bolt, "If Vance can take a shortcut, so can I!" She revvs Lucky as the wolf mecha tries to land on the rock but slips a bit, still holding on.

"Okay, this was a bad idea," Elizabeth stammers as she looks down. Elizabeth pushes Lucky into a successful landing on another rock tower but on the next one, Lucky only made it half way. Elizabeth laughs nervously as her eyes widen to see Lucky's grip slipping.

"Woah," she guides her white wolf into sliding off the towers. On her bandoleer her slugs pop out enjoying the speed. Her mecha jumps from one tower to another until it slides off and does a flip in the air but slams against a rock tower. Elizabeth falls off her mecha and lands on the ground.

"I told you not to follow me," Vance shouts at the fallen Shane, but continues on.

Elizabeth rises on her knees, "Everyone alright?", she asks her slugs. They look at Elizabeth and nod confirming that they are not hurt. Lucky rises on his feet, by himself.

Elizabeth mounts him with a smile, "Looks like we're all good or maybe not." She looks up to see herself trapped in a canyon with dark atmosphere and glowing mushrooms providing light.

Now the scene changes to Pronto riding side by side to Sedo. "You think you have bested me, Sedo. But I have you right where I want you. Feel the wrath of Pronto the Destroyer! AAHH!" Pronto's mecha jumps but misses Sedo who has a blank expression, not noticing Pronto. Pronto collides to a rock wall and slides off, heading into the direction of Vance, causing the racer to be knocked down into the canyon.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing," Vance asks as he falls.

"Oh, my aching brains," Pronto looks forward to see Sedo way ahead, "Sedo. AAHH!" Pronto pumps Fernando, his mecha, onto its feet and runs forward oblivious to what he did.

Now we see Vance guiding his mecha expertly by sliding on the hill, takes a sharp turn around a slim rock tower, then slides down a trail, hopping on ledges of cliffs, and finally skidding to a stop in front of Elizabeth. "Well looks like this race just became a bit of a challenge," he looks around the scenery.

"You do know this isn't a shortcut," Elizabeth scoffs and narrows her eyes at him.

"I've gotten out of worse," Vance looks to see Elizabeth backing up, crouching low. "I know Vance Bolt is intimidating, heh, but there's no reason," his amusement then interrupted.

"Sshh," she points behind him, her expression nervous.

Vance turns his head as his eyes widen to see black and green creatures with tails and four legs. "Shadowclan," he gasps at the sight if the mysterious creatures. They crawl towards them, one leaps closer giving a warning shriek.

"Something tells me, they're not in the race," Elizabeth quips nervously.

"Yeah something tells me you're right," Vance turns his mecha as it rears up, "Let's move!"

Elizabeth quickly follows him putting the pedal to the metal. Elizabeth looks straight forward knowing the Shadowclan following them by feeling her slug's nervousness at the approaching threat. Vance pushes his mecha to hop on a rock and clear a ledge cleanly. Elizabeth follows but Lucky's belly hits the ledge, struggling to get up.

"Come on kid, kick it! GO, GO!" Vance urgently shouts. Elizabeth uses his advice and finds herself up and running again. Elizabeth looks back to see them coming closer and each second.

"They're not slowing down. We have to find a way out of this canyon," she exclaims to the other racer.

"Well eventually this leads to a dead end, we're trapped," Vance replies.

Then some of the Shadowclan start to fire slugs but dodged by the mecha racers.

"So that's the way it's going to be," Elizabeth smirks as she fires Rocky, her Hop Rock, who creates an explosion making a bunch of local flora to fall and create a wall. Then the Shane fires Chiller who reinforces the wall by creating it into an ice wall. The two slugs look content among gazing at their handy work.

"What do you think you're doing?" Vance confused at her actions.

"Mostly trying not to die so I can get back into the race," she replies like it is the most common thing.

"This is the race, everything's a race. And you just broke the slugging rule," he scoffs her like she is a child.

"The rule states that I can't fire at another racer," she hooks her blaster back onto her belt, "I don't the Shadowclan are trying to win a race." The female Shane looks back to see the ice wall shattered and the Shadowclan pours out continuing to chase them.

Vance gives the Shane a nod of confirmation. Elizabeth fires Savage which the slug creates a black and red tornado but controlled.

"GO!" Vance and Elizabeth speed up to top seeds at the gate of freedom.

Vance launches into it followed by Elizabeth but Lucky's leg is caught by a Shadowclan's tail. Elizabeth looks up to see many of them crowding around her but they are launch back as Lucky scatters them. Lucky runs towards the tornado but it is already lifting off.

"Here!" Then a hook with a line attached to it pop out and being swift, Elizabeth attaches it to Lucky.

Then in a few seconds, she finds herself on the trail and the tornado disappears showing Vance unharmed.

"Now we're even. If you got any brains, you'll drop out of the race before it kills you," Vance bolts off.

Elizabeth mouth open, shock at what he said after everything she done. Savage hops backs into her backpack with his fellow ghouls. Elizabeth catches up to Pronto who looks tired for some reason.

"You okay?" she asks worry about his well being.

Pronto shakes his head, "I will be once I best Sedo! AAHH!"

Now the racers find themselves in a cave with beautiful ice-like crystals, the ground hard as diamonds, and the most peculiar thing is crystals that are embedded into the ground in a half circle. Vance dodges some crystals that are attached to the ground in clumps, then he runs across a ridge and leap over the half circle crystals. "Whatever you do, don't touch those crystals," Pronto points to the half circle crystals.

"Why?" Elizabeth replies, confused at his warning of the radiant crystals.

"Less questions, more crushing Sedo," Pronto resumes back to his 'revenge' and charges ahead. Elizabeth rolls her eyes, continues forward taking a different path.

Pronto finally reached Sedo but coughs after he does his 'fearsome war cry'. "Bet you didn't expect to see me again, huh, haha," he points and boasts about himself.

"And you are?" Sedo awkwardly avert his eyes from the other Molenoid.

"It's Pron-," Pronto is interrupted from his rant as Fernando trips over a bundle of crystals and sends Pronto flying.

A shattering sound emerges as Pronto makes contact with one of the circular crystals by hanging off of one the edges from his pants. Pronto gulps nervously and glances at the crystal he warned about to Elizabeth. Then the crystal glows red, the ground shakes as the crystal moves deeper underground, leaving Pronto on the surface. A creature bursts through the diamond hard ground, it was worm-like with crystals as its skin which is glowing red from the contact, it's face resembles some sort of predatory dinosaur, red glowing eyes, pointed polished white teeth, and crystal flaps on the side of its mouth to protect it from digging into the ground. The Crystal Worm shrieks causing Elizabeth to skid as she halted and her mouth open at the sight of the creature.

Pronto dizzy from the impact walks over to his mecha, "And that is why we don't touch the crystals."

The Crystal Worm cocks his head at the sight of the Shane, clearly ready to pounce. Then the chicken mecha racer catches the attention as the farm boy runs in circles around Elizabeth. The Crystal Worm dives, over Elizabeth, into the shiny ground and bursts the other racer by diving in and out of the ground like a dolphin in water. The boy looks behind, fear running through him but the Worm knocks him behind some crystals and its attention now on Vance who speeds by it.

Two more Crystal Worms awake from their slumber, hissing at the racers intruding on their territory. One Crystal Worm knocks the guy on the yellow bull mecha by diving and creating an eruption of crystals. Two follows Vance, diving and breaking through the diamond ground but no luck as Vance dodges them. Vance looks forward to see the land becoming uneven with islands of ground, then he hurdles on each one avoiding the Worms. Vance then takes a magnificent surge across two ridges, continues towards the exit with a Worm pursuing after him.

Elizabeth tries to mimic but couldn't make it fully with Lucky trying to claw his way up.

"Man, I gotta know how he does that," Elizabeth mutters to herself, ashamed that she couldn't take the leap.

As she continues another Crystal Worm emerges but this time Elizabeth is ready. She crosses her left arm under her right creating a support to shoot straight, which she shoots her Rammstone. Her Rammstone's punch was so powerful it causes the Worm to catch air and slump down in defeat. Elizabeth clears the gap and looks back at her Rammstone.

"Nice work now get back home safe." The slug gives her a nod and hops away back to the Shane Hideout.

As she clears from the cave, the Shane spots the Crystal Worm gaining Vance. Elizabeth fires Rocky, her Hop Rock, which impacts the support of the ridge which causes it to collapse bringing down the Worm. Gaining speed, Elizabeth clears the gap and looks behind with a confident smirk at the fallen Worm. She hooks her blaster back on her blaster as she turns around a corner to spot Vance way ahead.

"Gotta find a way to catch," she narrows her eyes, calculating a way. Then some chirps break her concentration to see Burpy pointing to slide of ice which descends ad stoops up.

"Great idea Burpy," she turns to the slide. Lucky speeds down with great accuracy.

"WAHOO!" Elizabeth exclaims excitedly as the wind rush through her hair and causes her to lose her hair band, and her hair fall to its waist length. The mecha lands on the side of the ridge where the other racers at on and strips forward.

"Hey, how's it going," she smirks confidently at Vance. The racer frowns deeply and body slams his mecha to Lucky causing Elizabeth to nearly fall out of her seat. Her eyes widen at the depth of the gap which Lucky is skimming the edge of the ridge. Elizabeth mecha slams him back.

"Give it up kid, I'm going to be the winner," he says as the two racers continue to slam into each other.

"Yeah you're a real winner alright, racing for Blakk," frustration fueled the Shane who slams into Vance so hard he hits the ice wall.

"Mechabeasts are expensive and I've gone through a lot of them. I don't care who sponsoring me," Vance argues but while they are so caught up into each other's throats they hit a Crystal Worm.

"You should care, Blakk is not a good guy," Elizabeth looks at him coldly, "I won't let you win and get that slug for Blakk." Once she slams him they couldn't break apart, their mecha stuck together like glue. "We're hooked," Elizabeth gasps realizing the situation.

The two of them run and swerves along the path attempting to free their mechas. Elizabeth then raises her blaster focusing on something. "Wait, what are you-" Vance is cut off by the Tazerling being blasted an electrocutes a Crystal Worm which was approaching them. "I thought you were going to slug me," he says to her as they run past the unconscious Worm.

"I just saved your life besides there's that no slugging rule. So I wouldn't shoot you even if I wanted to," she says as they sprint down the path still trying to unhook their mechas.

"You're nuts kid, you're risking your life just to get a slug!" Vance puzzled at her motions to be in the race.

"I can't let you win and get the Crystalyd. But I don't need to chat to win," she smirks, "Besides so far, I haven't seen anything I can't handle."

Then Sedo crashes into the chicken mecha which touches a dormant Crystal Worm but this one is more vast than the other ones. It rises up climbing into the air, giving an enormous roar making the two approaching rival racers' eyes widen.

"Umm until now," Elizabeth gulps nervously at the gargantuan creature. Both drive their mechas to stop but found themselves sliding down the ridge towards the Crystal Worm. An idea pops into Elizabeth's head then she grabs a slug barrel containing a light blue slug with a mohawk style spikes which go down to its back.

"Do it Buzzsaw," Elizabeth loads him into her blaster and fires him, aiming him at one of the hard flaps. Buzzsaw bounces off and transforms, spins cutting the two mechas free just in time for them too avoid the Worm. The Crystal Worm roars frustrated then he curls his long body inside and starts to roll like rock but very quickly.

Elizabeth and Vance zoom past a stopped Sedo and the chicken mecha. Sedo's eyes widen at the sight of the creature and follows, along with the farm boy, the other two racers.

But they all run into the homestretch which is a long tunnel then the farm boy is out of the race as the Crystal Worm runs over the mecha. Pronto follows behind, yelling his lungs out trying to catch Sedo. Sedo's mecha isn't fast so just like the other racer he is run over, dazed from the enormous impact. Vance speeds ahead of Elizabeth which the young Shane pushes Lucky into high gear as they take sharp turns and run over small hills.

"Are you crazy? You're not fast enough to stay ahead of that thing, you wanna get squashed," Vance shouts worried about the Shane.

"No, do you want to let me win," Elizabeth replies loudly over the rumble of the rolling Worm.

"Sorry kid," Vance gives her one last glance as he turns on his boosters and easily strips Elizabeth.

"I'm beginning to think Kord was right about this race. If we get killed, he's totally going to rub it in our faces," she nervously jokes to Burpy who seems worried too. "So I hope this works!"

Elizabeth fires Spinner, her Arachnet, who uses his expert weaving skills to create a giant web slowing down the creature but clings on the back of Lucky.

"Hang on guys," Elizabeth warns her slug then her eyes widen in realization, "Wait I'm the one who needs t hang on!"

The web launches the Worm towards Pronto who gets flattened but gets taken away leaving Fernando by himself. Elizabeth's mecha is deep inside the web and finally physics takes its course. Elizabeth launched at high speeds causing her and Lucky to fly through the tunnel.

"WHOOHOOHOOHOO!" Elizabeth shouts, pleased with the wind in her face and she squints her eyes from the blinding light of the exit of the tunnel which leads to the finish line. Elizabeth looks to the sides of her as she spots crowds of people taking pictures of her and she flies through the air. "You hear that Burpy, we made it!" Elizabeth relieved that she lives to see another day.

"And here comes Elizabeth Shane sliding into second place!" Elizabeth frowns at what she hears, then she turns to see Vance already there talking to his fans.

"Thank, thank you. Looking good, alright," he winks as he receives the praises. Elizabeth looks at her Infurnus with a sorrow expression and walks away with Lucky's and her head down in defeat.

"Excuse me folks," Vance notices the Shane, remembering how many times she saved him, and walks towards her. "Sorry kid no prize in coming in second." Elizabeth bows her head in defeat, being silent with her internal pain. "Expect this time," Vance holds out the Crystalyd slug.

"Oh, really. Are-are you sure?" Elizabeth asks unsure why he is doing this.

"I won, that's a good enough prize for me. Like I said I'm a racer not a slinger," Vance says as the Crystalyd hops in Elizabeth's hand and looks at her admirably, knowing she is a Shane.

"What about Blakk? He's expecting you to give this to him," she says as they walk together.

"Well seeing what you put on the line to stop him from getting that thing, something tells me he shouldn't have it," Vance replies as they take a right turn.

"Oh but he will have it." A voice broke out. It is Sedo and as he presses a button on his mole mecha, a blaster comes out from the top. Vance's and Elizabeth's eyes widen to see a Hop Jack being fired at them. The Hop Jack explodes where their mechas are standing, Elizabeth flies in the air off her mecha and land on her knees. While Vance lands onto his back hard, groaning from the impact. The Crystalyd slug thumps on the floor, knocked out from the blast.

"I'll give him the slug myself," Sedo chuckled evilly.

"What, you work for Blakk," Elizabeth points to him and pounds her fist on the ground.

"Do you really think Blakk will entrust everything to a showoff like Vance Bolt?" Sedo replies. Elizabeth looks at the racer who is groaning and unconscious. "I was his hidden **mole** in the race. You could say I'm a mole who is a mole on a mole," he sets his hand on his chest and points his hand to his mole mecha, "Tripling my moletude to untenable awesomeness. Blakk plays all the angles, that's why he always get what he wants."

Elizabeth glances at the now sleeping Crystalyd who had no idea what's going on. "He doesn't have what he wants yet," Elizabeth faces back to the Molenoid setting her hand near her blaster.

"You really think you're that fast," Sedo mocks her sneering.

"I don't know lets find out," Elizabeth raises an eyebrow, her lips pulled up to a smirk.

Sedo pushes a button making a Hop Jack fly then Elizabeth counters it by firing her Bubbaleone. The Bubbaleone uses its tentacles on the bottom of its inflated body to grab the ghoul and spin, making the explosion useless. Sedo yells, clearly annoyed and frustrated. He walks closer pressing the button multiple times, creating four explosions as for Hop Jacks make contact at Elizabeth's feet. Elizabeth sprints to a rock and takes cover behind it.

"Come on out guys." The slugs on her bandoleer hop back into her backpack while Terrorbang, Savage, and Wildpunch replace their spots causing the blue barrel to transform into red. Thunderstriker hops into her blaster.

Sedo uses some the claw of his mecha to lift and toss the sleeping slug into Sedo's palm, as Sedo grins triumphment.

"Alright mole, hand back that slug or I'll-," Elizabeth raises her blaster as she jumps out from the rock.

"Hold that thought for a second," Sedo pressed a red button. Clanks break the silence, then Elizabeth's eyes widen to see FOUR canon blasters came out of his mecha. Two on each shoulder, and the other two, one on the two front legs. Elizabeth's ghouls sneer at the sight, growling in excitement. "You were saying," Sedo jeers at the outnumbered Shane.

Elizabeth clenches her jaw, bites her inner lip (a new habit when she's nervous), but her eyes show true strength.

"I could see by the way you hide your expression, you're impressed. Blakk confiscated me quite well to be his back up plan," Sedo tone changes as he narrows his hand to the Shane, "Now drop your weapon, pretty please." Elizabeth pierce her eyes, then the ground starts to rattle. "AAAHHH!", is underground and Elizabeth immediately knows who it is. "Where have I heard that before," Sedo asks himself as the ground trembles more and more and the sound grows louder. Then the giant Crystal Worm jumps out of the ground with Pronto on his back, his fist in the air, and giving a successful 'war cry'. The Worm collides with Sedo's mecha making the evil mole drop the Crystalyd into Pronto's grasp. "You!?" Sedo eyes widen. "Ahh, now you remember me," Pronto loads the now awake Crystalyd into his blaster, "Pronto...Your...Life...Long...Nemesis!" Sedo charges but too late Pronto fires the slug. Its Protoform has two arm with blue and outlined yellow bracers, a narwhal like body, covered in the same colored armor, and a drill as a horn between its two eyes. It hits the ground creating an abyss and Sedo's mecha s about to fall into it. "You can't bury a mole. I'll dig my way back to get you, heh haha. One day!" he rants then he falls down, it will be long time for him to get out.

"The name is Pronto, Wormrider!" he poses on the giant Worm, creating an echo with his powerful voice. Then he notices Elizabeth standing by him looking down in the hole. "Eh sorry about your slug," apologizing for the slug never coming back.

"Are you kidding, as long Blakk doesn't have it I'm cool," Elizabeth then hears a chirp. "He came back," Elizabeth shocked as he hops on her shoulder, "So you must like me huh Digger." Her newly named slug nods giving her a cool smile. "Nice shooting, nice worm." She slaps the end of the tail then it triggers the worm to diving in and out of the ground.

Thirty minutes later, Vance now awake with Kord fixing his mecha and Pronto telling his story.

"And then Pronto saved the day then the Worm gives Pronto a baby," he bows.

"Yeah whatever, I'll eat my wrench if that really happened," Kord replies.

"You'll have to take Elizabeth's word for it, I was out like a light," Vance rubs the back of his head, sheeply.

"Actually that's exactly what happened and there's Pronto Jr." Elizabeth says with her arms cross and lifts her index finger pointing to the mini Crystal Worm the sixe of a medium sixed dog, on Pronto's mecha.

"Haha, start eating Cave Troll," Pronto mocks. Kord groans and takes a chomp out of his giant wrench leaving a bite mark on the tool.

"Sorry we didn't make it to the finish line in time," Tricks apologizes to Elizabeth.

"Yeah but the important thing is-" then Elizabeth is interrupted again by Pronto.

"Pronto CRUSHED Sedo!"

"And we stop Blakk, also I got a new slug, Digger," she looks at the Crystalyd on her left shoulder, "I'll take that as a win any day."

"Even though you lost to me," Vance walks up to his mecha, "How's it look?"

"She's good as new, plus a few extra touches," Kord replies. Vance revvs his mecha with a now smoother and louder engine than ever. "You've got a quite a team here," he looks at the Shane Gang then holds out his hand to Elizabeth, "And you have quite a beautiful leader."

Elizabeth shakes his hand blushing slightly by his lovely comment. "You know Blakk is going to be coming after you. If you want to join up with us," she offers.

"Heh, thanks but I told you Vance Bolt is a racer not a slinger. Besides if he wants me, Blakk has to catch me first," his mecha rears up on its hind legs.

Elizabeth narrows her eyes and stand in front of his mecha with her arms out, "You think it's simply like that, no way you're just riding out of here." Vance puzzled what she is meaning. "Until you teach me some of your moves," Elizabeth lightens up.

"You could stand to learn some new moves," Tricks nudges Kord and strides to his mecha.

"So can you," Kord walks over to his mechabeast.

"Try and keep up," Vance sprints forward with Elizabeth, Tricks, and Kord trailing behind him.

"Well if you want to truly learn a truly awesome move, watch as I demonstrate as I rode the mother of all Crystal Worms and Pronto Jr. And I told to the worm, 'Worm, be prepared to be tamed, I'm going to ride you and your going to like it'. I could tell by the expression on her face, she knew who was boss. Now here's the best part," Pronto snaps his eyes open and finally realize that he is alone, "Hey, where did everybody go?"

* * *

 **Done, next chapter on Thursday! March 18th, MY BIRTHDAY! Now I'm fifteen!**

 **-Tahitiseabreeze**


	8. Mecha Mutiny

**HEY, I'M BACK!**

 **Wenjing 10: Correct, thanks for the review!**

 **LegionnaireBlaze: Yep, it is her destiny to protector of Slugterra also I'm planning a title for her.**

 **alexandrasutherland98: Maybe, maybe not, you just have to wait!**

* * *

 **"Mecha Mutiny"**

A quiet cavern we see with green short grass, clumps of purple and blue mushrooms, more tall rocks, but the thing is about this caverns is that there's cracks in the ground and walls surrounding it. This cavern is called Deaddrop Cavern famous for its cracks and sheer cliffs. Between a brown rock and a purple mushroom is web and on that web is none other than Spinner, Elizabeth's Arachnet, climbing to the center. Then the slug spots Lucky with his slinger on it, Elizabeth Shane chasing a blue-skinned slug, with one eye, with wings that are purple, and turquoise spots decorated on its body. This slug is a Hoverbug which can fly leaving a trail of blue light.

"There he goes," Elizabeth shouts as the slug flies through a gap in the web. Spinner panics trying to jump out of the way but safely caught by Elizabeth and slides her Arachnet into a slug barrel besides Burpy, who gives a hello.

"We're never going to catch that thing Elizabeth, this is like a game to them," Kord says. The Hoverbug now sticks out his tongue enjoying the blazing speed.

"Oh that explains why this is so much fun," Elizabeth smiles on the back of her mecha, "Tricks, Kord cut him off!" The Hoverbug gains speed but also Tricks and Kord.

"And Pronto will bravely take the rear," then web of Spinner lands on Pronto's face making him gag but it flies off carried by the wind.

The slug looks to his side to see Kord and Tricks gaining on him then smirks a plan now in his tiny head. The duo goes closer and closer but the slug gives a raspberry and speeds off quickly, out of the reach of the Cave Troll and the redheaded teenager.

"He's hard to catch now, just imagine when he transforms," Elizabeth glances to her teammates as now she excels in front of them. The Hoverbug and the Shane Gang are now approaching a cliff with black, jagged rocks, and about 50 mechas long.

"This pursuit has doomed me, we'll never make it across the chasm," Pronto points to the gap.

"We're totally going to make it, I just put all new upgrades in our mechabeasts," Kord reassures Pronto.

Ten feet away from the cliff, Elizabeth pushes the bar handle forward; activates thrusters on the back of Lucky. Pronto opens his eyes to see everyone almost making the jump. Elizabeth reaches for the giggling slug but then Lucky's eyes flashed red and back to blue, giving electrical shocks. "Gotcha, AAAHHH," the Shane exclaims. Then the thrusters deactivates along with everyone making them plummet into the chasm. "AAAAHHHH!"

 _ **(Theme Song)**_

"I just gave these a complete overhaul," Kord exclaims as they're plunging to their death.

"Did you happen to add any weights," Elizabeth asks.

"Oh, ho, ho, that's a good idea!"

Elizabeth grabs Spinner and smiles; she fires the Arachnet. It veliocemorph is spiderlike, with the purple coloration. Using its six legs, it creates a colossal web and attaches above the rocks. It lands on white web inn its Protoform but as it looks up, the slug dashes to the side.

Elizabeth and Lucky lands first, but before she can take a breath, Kord and Wyatt, Tricks and Boomer, and finally Pronto and Fernando.

"You know, I am so not impressed by this so called 'upgrade'", Pronto uses air quotes around 'upgrade'.

Elizabeth gazes at the returned Hoverbug but as she tries to make a grab, the slug dodges and gives a silly face with the pink tongue sticking out. "Ugh," Elizabeth moans, slamming her fist in her mecha as the slug flies away. Burpy glares at the slug disapproving his antics to his slinger.

Later the Shane Gang has returned to their hideout.

"You just stay still Pronto, I'm trying, arg, get it," Elizabeth tugging on a piece of the web which is attached to Pronto's behind. The Molenoid grunts too holding on to a hammock. Finally the web lets go: Elizabeth falls down on her back then sits up, Pronto spins in his hammock finally sitting right with a brown book on his head.

"There you see," Pronto grabs his book and glares into it, "I told you those Arachnet slugs are a pain in the hinny."

"Well, Spinner also saved ours, without that web we wouldn't be here," Elizabeth sits cross-legged on the floor.

A bunch of green gas erupts from Lucky with splutter noises originating out of it.

"I question your mechanical aptitude mister Cave Troll," Pronto says flipping on his back.

"Yeah you're like a mechabeast guru," Elizabeth sits on her orange chair and grabs her control to her videogames, "What happened?"

"I don't know what happened," Kord says then black gas comes out of the thrusters. "This wasn't my fault!"

"Well if you perhaps wasted less time playing the jokes on Pronto," Pronto grunts.

"I don't waste time pranking you," Kord argues making Elizabeth look up form her videogame.

"Well, actually," Tricks starts to type on his keyboard pulling up some videos.

 _"Ah, cave corn," Pronto walks up to a bucket but as he touches it; blue electricity courses through his body. In the bucket was a Tazerling and you see Kord peeking out form behind the couch. "Ah, comfy," Pronto about to set his behind on the couch but a blue hand places a Dirt Urchin. Pronto sits on the slug then screams flying to the ceiling from the puncture. "Ah, sandwich," Pronto takes a bite of a sandwich which explodes in his face, leaving his face black with scorch marks. A Hop Rock bounces out from the sandwich."_

Everyone laughs at the pranks, even the slugs and Elizabeth's ghouls laugh too. "I don't Pronto, that looks like time well spent to me," she looks at agitated Molenoid. Pronto glares, opens the book sharply, and scowls as he plunges his face into the brown book.

"But back to the mechas," Elizabeth turns to the screen showing Lucky, "What caused them to stall on us like that?"

More black gas erupts form the garage. "

I'll take another look under the hood," Kord drags his arms as he walks to the garage.

"Turbo connecters checked out, power transmission is optimal, thermocouples are up and running. Right now I' stumped. My buddy Grendel's the head engineer at the Western Mech Forge, so I get service upgrades before anyone," Kord walks away from Lucky who was getting checked out, "Our mechas should run perfectly." Pronto peeks through the thrusters but gasps as black gas covers his face. "Defiantly not suppose to do that."

"Can we just take them back to the forge? They could probably figure it out," she looks up at Kord, who scowls and storms away.

"What did I say?" Elizabeth looks at Tricks.

"You know how proud Cave Trolls can be. He'd rather eat a toxic slug rather than admit mechanic's defeat," Tricks replies. Elizabeth glances at the Cave Troll who opened the fridge angrily munching on a sandwich. "Kord, you've got to face the shame for yourself," Tricks clenches his fist above his chest, looking at the Cave Troll.

"Besides, wouldn't you be like a hero if you brought some big problem to the forge's attention," Elizabeth says.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah maybe," Kord touches his chin, staring at the ceiling of the garage.

"Then it is decided, though the way may be fraught with nature," Pronto punches the air, "Brave Pronto will guide you to the Western Forge." A blast of gas causes Pronto to crash into a wall and knock down some things.

A building almost 800 feet tall, purple doors about 400 feet, a blue window at the top of the entrance, and the factory is about 3 miles long with on the right is part of a mountain. "Wow, now that's a factory," Elizabeth and her friends gaze upon on the towering building.

"You see, I told you I could lead you to the Western Forge," Pronto glances at Elizabeth and Tricks then gazes back to the forge.

"Yeah well, there are signs everywhere pointing to this place plus it's like half a mile high," Tricks points up at the height of the building.

"And yet I found it," Pronto exclaims holding up his index finger. Tricks rolls his eyes behind the Molenoid. Kord presses a key on a keypad on the left side of the door.

"Beast Forge," a nasal voice announces through the speaker of the keypad.

"Yeah, we're here to see Grendel," Kord replies.

The screen turns green then the purple doors slide open revealing a middle-age man with dirty blonde hair, black and grey t-shirt with rolled up white sleeves, fingerless gloves that reach up to his wrists, gray pants covering some black boots. "Can I help you," he offers at the Shane Gang.

"I'm here to see the head engineer," Kord replies.

"You're in luck that would be me," he announces, "I'm Darius Yorman the new head engineer."

"What happened to Grendel," Kord slightly leans in, suspicious of the Darius.

"He's no longer with the company," Darius replies but Elizabeth feels something off with his tone.

"He's not," Kord shocked then mutters, "Huh."

"Well can somebody take a look at our mechas, they nearly killed us," Elizabeth sweeps her hand in the direction of the shuddering mechabeasts.

"Oh really," Darius says unbelievable.

Few minutes later the mechas are in a brown room with mechas on display and several men looking at their mechabeasts.

"I recalibrated the interlink servos, flushed out the hydraulics, even replaced the pressure seals," Kord lists what he did.

"Hmm, did you try jiggling the 'On' switch," Darius says with a serious tone then chuckles at his joke, "I'm kidding. You say these glitches started yesterday?"

"I put the recall parts last week and did a field diagnostic but-" Kord replies.

"Wait, wait, you already upgraded! How is this possible?" Darius shocked at the news while a man with black glasses stiffened at Kord's response.

"I'm the advanced field tester, new parts ship out to me automatically way before anyone else," Kord taking pride on his advantage.

Darius frowns but then exclaims happily, "Well good for you!" He turns to the glasses man,"Give the mechas a level 3 diagnostic, top to bottom."

"Yes sir," the man walks politely away.

"So how about a tour while we wait, I'd love to see how this place works," Elizabeth speaks up.

"Well...," Darius thinking about her offer.

Kord impatiently coughs," Grendel always gave tours."

"I suppose a quick walk through the plant would be ok," Darius replies then walks towards a door frowning unseen by everyone.

"And all of the raw materials are imported from the Eastern Caverns now, over 400 tons of steel smelter every month, and not a drop goes to waste," Darius explains as the group is walking through a super heated room with large canisters of boiling lava. Pronto spots two red buttons, sparking his curiosity. Darius smacks his hand," Don't touch that, unless you want a wave of molten metal dumped on your head."

"I am happy with my head just the way it is, thank you. Handsome." Pronto follows behind Tricks and Kord.

They all walk into an elevator with a clear glass view while the doors slide close. They see mechanized hands placing a circular object glowing in blue slug energy being placed into a purple bull mecha.

"Oh cool that must be the mecha's heart," Tricks excitedly points at the scene with his hands placing back on the glass.

"Beating the same power that flows through our slugs. Beautiful isn't it, I still don't know how they do it," Darius drifts off. The Shane Gang peers at him.

"Molecular transference," Tricks deadpans while kneeling on the ground.

"Haha, that was a figure of speech. You're a pistol," Darius turns around exiting the elevator as the doors open with a 'Bing' sound.

"So the Western Forge builds all of Slugterra's mechabeasts," Elizabeth gazes at the new room they're in. Bunch of machines fixing and building mechabeasts of all sorts.

"Every single one of them," Darius replies.

"Wow, I hope what happened to our mechas doesn't happen to anyone else's," Elizabeth always concerned for the people of Slugterra.

"Don't worry we'll get to the bottom of this. Without mechabeasts, Slugterra would be without reliable transportation and everyone will have to find other ways to get around like Dr. Blakk's Slugterrian Express. We wouldn't want that now would we," Darius explains leading the group through the room.

Elizabeth slightly studies Darius picking up something, something doesn't seem right.

The scene changes to Blakk's citadel with its barren, black landscape with extinction, in other words basically lifeless. The Slugterrian Express rolls in with Dr. Blakk waiting at the entrance of his building.

"You're late," he addresses to a young an with flaming orange hair in a protective suit wheeling in a barrel of Dark Water, "The last person who made me wait became dinner for my ghoul slugs. Was there a problem with the shipment?"

"Oh no problem, expect me for almost getting killed. I didn't ever want to get back there again Dr. Blakk, that place is so unnatural," the employee replies.

"Oh where do I find these people," Blakk groans. _'Elizabeth Shane is even braver than these cowards'._ "Take it inside," Blakk orders. The young man strides into the door while feeling Blakk's cold glare on the back of his neck. Blakk looks back to the train to see Nacho standing, arms crossed on the platform.

"Let's test the potency, shall we," Blakk presses a button with the barrel of Dark Water going into a needle-like tube. The needle inserts the dark liquid into a bull's mechabeast heart causing the eyes to flicker into the same hue of red. "Another fine batch, I'm beginning to think our possibilities for ghouling may be endless," Blakk smiles at his new discovery of ghouling mechas.

"So I hope you all feel secure knowing the quality care and darn love that go in every mechabeast we build," Darius ending the tour while they walk down a hallway with blue paint.

"That's it, aren't you going to show us the final assembly area," Kord bamboozled from the short tour.

"Closed for remodeling, I can show you kids the commissary. All the K-Berry shakes you can drink," tempting the teens.

"Oh ho, well, if you are challenging Pronto to break his personal shake-drinking record. I accept," Pronto then feels a hand sets om his shoulder which was Elizabeth.

"There's something about this guy, I don't trust him," Elizabeth watches Darius walk ahead with Kord and Tricks trailing him.

"Bah, anyone who offers delicious shakes is friend to me," Pronto shrugs off Elizabeth's hand off his shoulder and catches up to the others. Elizabeth rises from her kneeling position and trails behind the entire group.

"So what exactly happened to Grendel, he LOVED this job," Kord worried for his missing friend.

"You kids ask a lot of questions don't you," Darius refusing to answer.

A tingling in her gut and a squeaking of a door draws her attention to a man with a familiar black uniform and a mysterious vast figure. "What's down there," Elizabeth testing him.

"Just spare parts. Hey who wants those shakes," Darius replies a little too quickly for Elizabeth.

"Whoo, me, me me me," Pronto exclaims waving his hands in a frantic motion.

"Come on Pronto, I want to check this out," Elizabeth drags Pronto by his right arm towards the doors.

"Aww, but, but the shakes," Pronto pleads then runs after Elizabeth. The young Shane slides the door open then she inhales sharply. Piercing red eyes combined with a giant black figure stuns her and Pronto. The duo lock eyes with each other clearly afraid of the figure.

"Hey! What are you doing here," a young man with spiked brown hair ad the black glasses; suspicious of the girl and Molenoid's behavior.

"Quickly this way," Pronto tugs Elizabeth's arm then diving into a trash chute. Pronto gets stuck due to his 'weight' so Elizabeth uses her elbow to push her in then she dives headfirst following Pronto. Pronto lands on his butt while Elizabeth lands gracefully with her stretched out behind her for balance. Elizabeth and Pronto landed on a moving platform with bundles of trash or scrap metal.

"If there's one thing Pronto is good at, it is escaping danger," Pronto faces Elizabeth.

"Especially when it is escaping into something worse," Elizabeth points behind him, slightly panicking. Ahead of them is two rectangular machines sending out flames burning the junk. Both of them lean and spot the bottom only to be very far down. They glance straight then lock eyes again, knowing what they need to do to escape.

"AAAHHH!" Pronto exclaims then runs the opposite direction of the platform was moving. Elizabeth quickly follows but her eyes widen to see a giant cube of metal approaching them; blocking their way to safety. "Ah, uh, okay," Pronto grunts as Elizabeth lifts him up from his behind. But she loses her grip on the Molenoid, which causes Pronto to fall towards the hole. Thinking quick, the Shane clutches the mustache hairs from Pronto's mustache. "The pain in unbearable," he whines. Using her strength, Elizabeth tosses Pronto safely back on the railway. Pronto inspects his hairs making sure none of them is ruined.

"Goodbye my friend," Pronto sighs as the dyad about to meet their doom as they approach the flames.

Burpy chirps from his barrel, "My thoughts exactly Burpy!" Elizabeth loads in her Infurnus pointing him at the flames.

"What are you doing?" Pronto exclaims.

"Fighting fire with fire. Back Draft!" the Shane fires her slug. Burpy absorbs the flames with giving a triumphant shriek, clearing a path as Pronto and Elizabeth run across safely. Burpy creates a hole in a wall; Elizabeth lands safely across kneeling, Burpy ready for action, and Pronto landing on his head, spins, and lands on his butt.

"I could kiss you," he exclaims as he grabs Burpy in his palm.

The Infurnus dashes off, leaving some fire on his glove that then attaches on his mustache. Pronto shrieks then pats the flames down while Burpy, back on Elizabeth's shoulder, and Elizabeth chuckle at the Molenoid.

"Slug! How you vex me," Pronto says. Burpy replies by giving him a confident chirp.

Pronto pop out his head behind a wall along with Elizabeth then the pair's eye's widen.

A colossal machine filled with a red liquid and long rows of mechabeasts, Dark Water Elizabeth knew as she is drawn to it. Pronto and Elizabeth peer at each other then sneak across the platform. A man presses some buttons, "Tech-log Alpha G recording. Initiating auto-ghouling sequence." The machine whirs then places it's two needle-like tubes into the heart of the mecha's causing the eyes to modify into red.

"They're ghouling the mechabeasts, Blakk's behind this," Elizabeth whispers.

"Oh yeah." The two stiffen and turn around to see two employees who they escaped from, holding blasters with ghouls loaded in. "Welcome to the future of ghouling! Too bad you won't be around to enjoy it," the glasses man chuckles as Elizabeth raises her hands in defeat.

"Here's the commissary and all the K-Berry shakes you can drink," Darius reaching a door then turns around only to see the Cave Troll and the redhead but no sign of the Molenoid and the girl. "Wait, where are the other two?"

A deep beeping noise and the rooms flash red, "ATTENTION, we have intruders on level eight!" Darius brings up his blaster.

"You're not really an engineer are you," Tricks says sarcastically as he and Kord raises their hands up.

Back to the adventurous duo, Elizabeth and Pronto standing up at the mercy (not completely) of the two employees.

"Don't try anything clever," Shades (Elizabeth nicknamed him because of his glasses) threatens.

A scheme flickers in Elizabeth's mind, "Clever?!" Elizabeth giggles.

"Not to worry there, my partner here doesn't know the meaning of the word," the female Shane points with her right thumb at Pronto. The Molenoid gasps loudly not believing the words coming out from his teammate's mouth. "I should have known my "scout" lead me into a pickle like this," putting air quotes at the word 'scout'.

"You forget yourself, ma'am," Pronto hisses.

"In fact, I don't think this mole could find his butt with both hands," Elizabeth now putting Pronto off the ledge.

"Firstly, I DO know where my butt is," Pronto know standing in front of Elizabeth. "Secondly, it would behoove you to choose you next words carefully," Pronto slightly poke/pushes Elizabeth on her abdomen.

The two men looks at each other awkwardly while Elizabeth sneaks her blaster and loads Tangles, her Vinedrill, between Pronto and her; rolling her eyes pretending she doesn't care in the direction of the men.

"A Molenoid can be pushed only so far," he narrows his eyes. Elizabeth pushes his head out of the way then fires. Tangles delivers some seed from his tentacles, colliding with the men; covering them with a green mushroom cloud and making them scratch all over their body.

"It get worse the more you scratch," Elizabeth grins as she spins and places her blaster back on her belt.

"I suggest we run away as calmly as possible," Pronto says. Both sprints past the scratching men.

"You are quite an actor Elizabeth," Pronto compliments then follows Elizabeth down some corridors. Elizabeth skids to a stop as they reach in front of three possible routes.

"This way," Pronto dashes down the right hallway.

At another crossroad, Pronto sniffs the air, "Do you smell that?"

"Nope," Elizabeth sniffs only to smell nothing just dirt and air.

"Well that's because you can't hear with your nose like I can," Pronto sniffs more, "It's coming from that away." Pronto points forward as the duo dashes off in the direction.

Pronto kneels down on his knees and hands and sniff the bottom of a door. "Cleaning supplies," he sprints to another door, "Ish, spoiled meat storage." Another door, "Axle grease. And, ah, ah yes." He stands back up at a door at the end of the hallway, "I think you may find something of great importance behind that door, my sniffler friend."

"Nice work Pronto," Elizabeth grins as she peers from the window on the door.

"Ah ha!" Pronto exclaims to find the missing Cave Trolls with Grendel there as well.

"You just had to barge in here and ask your nosy questions. Why can't you guys just crashed and burned like everyone else is going to," Darius scoffs.

Kord and Tricks are sitting on their knees with their hands tied behind their back, in the middle of a hole in the ground, and four pots filled with molten steel ready to dump the liquid at the press of a button. "You're working for Blakk aren't you," Tricks says.

"Very good," Darius says with a tone like congratulating a kid, "Then you also probably figured out that Dr. Blakk doesn't like to leave any loose ends. And that's exactly what you two are, a loose end. TOUR'S OVER!" Darius presses a red button, then the pots starts to pour the lava circulating around the edges. Kord and Tricks struggle against the bound ropes but no success.

A BANG draws their attention to see Elizabeth fire her Rammstone.

The slug whacks Darius to the send then Elizabeth fires her Frostfang, her new ghoul named Frostbite. She gained that slug while battling some of Blakk's goons several days ago so she took the ghoul for her own. Frostbite transforms like a Frostcrawler but navy blue fur and teal claws and horns; he sends an ice beam strong enough to freeze the molten steel.

"Elizabeth, oh you found us just in time," Kord very grateful for his friend.

"That's not all I found," Elizabeth untied Trick's ropes then glance up, "Look who is locked up in the basement."

"Grendel, oh boy I am glad to see you," Kord says at the sight of the missing Cave Trolls.

"No time for hugs and howdydos youngster, we gotta move fast before they send out those mechabeasts out to all of Slugterra," Grendel says.

"Grendel's right, we gotta hustle," Elizabeth says while she freed Kord.

"Oh you're much too late for that," Darius catches their attention. Then he fires a ghoul that explodes as Elizabeth and Tricks jump out of the way.

"Grendel can you buy us some time," Elizabeth looks u at the real head engineer.

"They'd like nothing better," Grendel and other Cave Trolls gave shouts then rushes forward towards Darius and his crew.

Shades fires a Grimmstone while one of the trolls sends his hammer flying. The hammer knocks out the ghoul, making it detransform. As Darius' group continues to fire ghouls the Cave Trolls continue also to knock them back or out of the way. One Cave Troll uses one of the mechanical grabbers to snatch Shades' blaster and uses him to whack another goon away.

"You with me," Darius orders as he sees Elizabeth, Pronto, Tricks, Kord, and Grendel running towards the ghouled mechas.

"Okay, okay," Kord gasps as they're running, "What's going on in this place?"

"Darius has ghouled the mechabeasts," Elizabeth replies.

"What how can you ghoul a machine," Kord bewildered.

"At thee energy inside the heart unit that they get at. I've seen them do it," Grendel replies.

"So what's gonna happen to our mechas," Elizabeth asks Grendel as all of them load into the elevator.

"First they start acting funny then the go totally bonkers then POOO," Grendel explains.

"Those creeps make me look like a fool, worse they made me look like a bad mechanic. Ah, then there's the whole exploding thing," Kord says.

"They're going to send those upgrades out to everyone," Tricks remembering the problem.

"No they're not, we're going to shut this operation down but first we're gonna save our mechas," Elizabeth very determined.

The elevator doors open with its usual 'Bing' noise. The group run out but skid to a stop at the sight in front of them. The Shane Gang's mechabeasts already ghouled and seem very aggressive not recognizing their riders. "It breaks my heart Fernando but I must leave you to your explosive fate," Pronto says to his donkey mecha.

"Maybe not Pronto," Elizabeth brings out her Boon Doc, "What do you think Doc?" Doc sense something and looks to the right. A pounding of feet and the ground shaking is the result of the thing that Elizabeth wanted to check out; it is a ghouled mammoth mechabeast followed by two ghouled bull mechas.

"Finish those kids," Darius orders as they all scatter.

"Trixie, Kord, I need cover," Elizabeth exclaims. Both fires two slugs, a Rammstone and a Frostcrawler, but get knocked away by the trunk of the mammoth mecha.

"Our slugs not even scratching that thing," Kord exclaims to see the mecha unharmed.

Darius charges the mecha at Elizabeth, giving chase to the Shane. Elizabeth tries to hide or lose the mecha behind some pillars but it broke it easily. Kord fires a slug at two men but bounces off the two pillars they were hiding behind. Pronto opens up a tile and hops then runs into a secret passageway beneath everyone's feet. Pronto pops out behind one of the men then fires a Bubbaleone which attaches to his head; the slug transforms causing him to float upward. Then he fires an Amperling but electrocutes his partner. Kord gives a Pronto a thumbs-up.

"Ah, it's good to be little," Pronto says as he retreats back into the system.

"We've got to even the odds," Elizabeth loads Doc. She jumps to the side avoiding Darius then fires Doc who enters in Lucky's mouth. Lucky shakes his head and stepping off his pedestal approaching Elizabeth. Elizabeth keeps on running ducking her head as a laughing Darius is firing ghouls at her. Darius fires an exploding causing Elizabeth to fall on her back. A giant hoof was about to squish her but she dashes to the right. The power of the impact of the foot causes the mecha to sink into the ground, struggling to get back on solid ground due to its weight. Elizabeth sees a white paw set in front of her then she looks up to see Lucky.

"Easy fella, easy boy," trying to calm down the aggressive wolf mecha. Lucky pounces then sets his paws on Elizabeth's shoulders holding her down, and his jaw extends ready to bite. Doc finally reaches the heart healing it, changing back to blue. Lucky retreats his paws as his eyes flicker back to blue.

"Haha, you did it," Elizabeth announces as Doc appears from Lucky's nose, "Can you do it again?" Doc gives a firm nod as he hops back into Elizabeth's hand. "Easy Boomer," Tricks says as his mecha corners him into a pillar while Fernando is honking aggressively as Pronto. Elizabeth fires Doc into Boomer's mouth; then Doc pops from a now cured Boomer's neck. Elizabeth grabs her Healer then fires into Kord's mecha, Wyatt.

"Let's ride," Tricks mounts his mecha.

Doc now cured Wyatt and fired again into Fernando's mouth Fernando's eyes flicker blue then Doc appears from his ear. Darius now escapes from the floor as Elizabeth mounts Lucky then she charges.

"Yay," Pronto mounts Fernando. Tricks fires a Polero as it tangles the bull's mecha feet; Tricks jumps over the fallen mecha. Tricks gives a hearty chuckle but leans his head back as a ghoul nearly hit him. Grendel grabs the two men's heads then bangs them.

Grendel scowls then a slug nearly hits him, drawing his attention to Elizabeth on Lucky who jumped. The mammoth uses his trunk sending Elizabeth to collide a pillar with her back and Lucky trapping her underneath. The mammoth mecha sets a foot on the white wolf, Elizabeth glances to the side to spot her blaster too far away from her reach.

"You fixed your mechabeast," Darius now approaches Elizabeth as he is out from the mecha, "Good for you. This doesn't change a thing, in the end Dr. Blakk cannot be stopped."

"You're going to feel pretty embarrassed when he prove you wrong," Elizabeth says her eyes narrowing into a glare.

"Stand aside, Pronto will save you-hoo-hoo," Pronto flies off his mecha as Fernando skids to a sudden halt.

Darius chuckles then spots Fernando, "What a pile of junk." Fernando's tail raise then releases a black gas enveloping Darius in it. Darius coughs then walks forward eyes shut for anything to lean on. Then he feels something which was Grendel.

"I'm going to enjoy this wee-man," Grendel punches Darius into a pillar.

"Now then you were saying," Elizabeth smirks. More gas erupts from Fernando causing Darius into a coughing fit.

"Fernando, I, I thought you were cured. Oh no, everybody run before he explodes," Pronto shouts.

"Uh, actually that one was me," Kord brings out a gray remote with a single blue button in the middle, "I was saving it for a special occasion."

"Oh you and you're wonderful pranks, I could kiss you. I could kiss you!" Pronto exclaims but stops as Fernando's tail raises and Kord about to press the button.

"Perhaps another time."

"Doc, you really did a great job out there. I'm proud of you," Elizabeth kisses the top of his head. Everyone cheers while Darius and Blakk's other employees are angry.

"That's the last one," Elizabeth exclaims as they are in the center of the factory as a hyena mecha is cured, "Nice work Doc, take a rest." Doc yawns from all the power he used.

"Once this story gets out, people are going to start to realize the truth about Dr. Blakk," Tricks holds up his camera.

"I'm just glad to see Slugterra has a Shane once again," Grendel places his hand on Elizabeth's shoulder.

"Oh it was Pronto's pleasure to save the day," Pronto taking the credit for himself.

"One more stink blast for fun," Kord about to press the button.

"Save it for the ride home," Elizabeth whispers as Kord gives an excited nod back.

"Done and done."

"What if Blakk tries again," Elizabeth turns to Grendel.

"My engineers are already on it. Blakk may have a new trick but I can promise you it will never find its way inside our mechabeasts," Grendel opens his hands referring to all the mechas in the room.

"It seems our improvements to the mechabeasts have been discovered," Blakk paces his room with Nacho scowling, "Disappointing. We'll just have to try a little harder next time, won't we." Nacho grins waiting for the next step of their plan. Blakk pets a Thrasher then retreats his hand as it tries to bite him. "That's the spirit. They could enjoy this victory but I'm a patient man, very patient," Blakk says, "Increase our production. I'm going to be needing more ghouls, a lot more ghouls." Nacho gives a nod.

* * *

 **Elizabeth's ghouls: Savage (a Tempesto), Wildpunch (Grimmstone), Thunderstriker (Amperling), Terrorbang (Hop Jack), Phantom (Nightgeist), and Frostbite (Frostfang).**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this new chapter! I placed after Slug Run even though it's before it in episode order.**

 **-Tahitiseabreeze**


	9. Shadows and Light

**I'm pretty disappointed to the lack of reviews, favorites, views, and follows of this story, along with my others. But it's alright. Now for Shadows and Light, hope you enjoy it!**

 **I put in a HUGE hint of Elizabeth's destiny in here as of course like I said before, this is going too be different from the show.**

 **Elizabeth's Ghouls:** **Savage (Tempesto), Wildpunch (Grimmstone), Thunderstriker (Amperling), Terrorbang (Hop Jack), Phantom (Nightgeist), and Frostbite (Frostfang).**

* * *

 **"Shadows and Light"**

Explosions, bangs, and other destructive noises ring out through a clearing with multiple cliffs on one end and all forest ono the other. Two men ride toward several slingers hiding behind three mechas with a wagon behind them. The two attacking men are firing ghouls while the other group are firing regular slugs; they kept firing at each other. A Grimmstone nearly hits a man.

"Locke," the man on the right with sideburns connected to a beard, auburn hair covered by a gray helmet with red goggles on the top, largely built, carrying an oversized gray and red backpack, and wearing heavy black, grey, and red armor.

"And Lode," the twin on the right with sideburns and bandages on his chin, and wearing the same thing his brother is wearing.

The duo bump their blasters together then fires two Hop Jacks; meaning they work for Dr. Blakk. The two ghouls knock out a man's cover and him out too. The twins chuckle and ride closer on their mechas winning the battle with their superior ghouls over slugs. A man in his late thirties with brown sideburns, yellow clothing and a helmet fires a Vinedrill upwards creating an explosion of orange fireworks.

"Hehe, fireworks," Locke chuckles then looks to his less smarter brother.

"Fireworks that go boom," Lode exclaims like a child. A Frostcrawler transforms then misses by going between the twins.

"Hey where'd that come from," Locke asks, then spots a blue-haired and eyed girl mounted on a white wolf mecha, a red-head teenage boy on a purple cat-like mecha, a Cave Troll in top of a green mecha, and finally a Molenoid mounted on a rusted-out donkey mechabeast on a cliff.

"The Shane Gang!" Lode panicking at the famous group.

"Good, you remembered us so I'm pretty sure you can guess what'll happen next," Elizabeth aims Terrorbang as he growls in challenge.

Elizabeth fires him causing a massive explosion behind the twins as they surge forward towards the Shane Gang. The Shane Gang hop down from the cliff and fires multiple slugs at the two employees of Blakk. Kord fires a Rammstone knocking Locke off his ghouled bull mechabeast. Locke scowls then, simultaneously, fires a Hop Jack and a Terrarix, the ghouled form of a Diggtrix. The Diggtrix dives straight in the ground, followed by the Hop Jack, and tunnels towards the Shane Gang. They stopped but the Hop Jack places a perfect explosion; Elizabeth skids on the ground and grunts as Lucky lands on her legs.

"Oww," Elizabeth groans as her head slumps forward. The twins chuckle as they see the Shane Gang helpless.

 _ **(Theme Song)**_

"You see that Lode, the Shane Gang is no match for what we got," Locke says.

"You got that right, hehe, they blown up good," Lode replies giggling like a toddler.

"Real good," Locke smirks over their 'victory'. Elizabeth lifts her head up and aims her blaster then shoots with a certain Infurnus. Burpy flies over the defending slingers and circles around Locke and Lode, creating a fire wall around them.

"They're on their heels, this your chance to push them over," Elizabeth exclaims as she mounts Lucky, recovering from the explosion. The other slingers fire any slugs as the twins duck their heads. They shift their glance to see the Shane Gang on their mechas and charging at them, firing slugs.

"I-I suggest an honorable retreat," Locke stammers as he loads a ghoul.

"No! Runaway!" Lode shouts then bolts off as Locke fires a ghoul towards the ground making a smokescreen.

The Shane Gang slowly approach the slingers. Kord holds up his blaster, and blows off a black smoke at where the slugs come out from. Pronto clears his throat, trying to blow on his blaster but it didn't work. Pronto taps the Cave Troll's shoulder as he gives a sharp puff of air, extinguishing the smoke. Elizabeth kneels down as Burpy hops in her hand then a bunch of chirping and a sudden spike of energy within her catches her attention.

"What are doing with all these Fandangos," she asks as the man in the yellow wear.

"Huh, I know they have tons of slug energy, but aren't they pretty useless in a fight," Kord asks as well walking towards them. The Fandangos, a dark red slugs with teal stomachs, look down at hearing Kord's statement.

"That slug energy is precisely why we need them. They aren't for dueling, we're taking them to Bullseye Caver. Something's forcing the native slugs to abandon the place, turning it into a dead-zone," the man explains, "We need an infusion of Fandango slug energy to attract the native slugs back."

"Oh, so you're hoping the Fandangos will jump start the cavern and bring back to life," Tricks exclaims as he kneels with the cages the slugs are in.

"Every time we try to deliver the slugs, those two shut us down," the man replies sourly.

"Locke and Lode, they work for Dr. Blakk," Elizabeth scoffs.

"They've blown up nearly every path to get into Bullseye from the west," the man the points to their destroyed mechabeasts, "And now our mechas are trashed. We'll never get the slugs there in time."

"We'll take them for you," Elizabeth smiles.

"What, we will?!" Pronto exclaims but Tricks and Kord look at him, "Ah yes, we will." In a more positive tone.

"So it's true, you really are Will Shane's daughter," the man realizes her dark blue hair and light blue eyes. "Well we need a Shane right now. Bullseye doesn't get these slugs by the end of the day, we'll lose it for good."

"Heh, no pressure," Elizabeth shrugs her shoulders casually.

"You're a good kid Elizabeth Shane," his eyes her tenderly.

"Thanks, let's load them up!" Elizabeth shouts.

"What," Locke exclaims looking through some binoculars and seeing Elizabeth in front, Pronto's mecha pulling the wagon, Kord staying behind him on the left, and Tricks on the right. "The Shane Gang's taking the load to Bullseye!"

"That's not good is it? Think we should call the boss?" Lode asking his brother while they hid on top of a hill.

"Did you get knocked ono the head again? Not a word to Blakk about this, if he finds out he'll send reinforcements," Locke clearly worried. "This is OUR job, we'll take care of them ourselves and collect a HUGE reward! Just think of what we could do with all that money, Lode?"

"We could buy ourselves a lot of gold," Lode replies excitedly. Locke moans, rubbing his face with his hand at his brother's lack of brain.

 _(Time Skip)_

After a couple of hours of riding the Shane Gang now entered a slightly dark cave with seed-like, illuminance plants hanging from the top with green vines wrapping around them, glowing purple mushrooms scattered on spires touching the top and bottom, and groups of slugs hang around, some noticing the energy signature of Elizabeth Shane. "Okay break it down for me again, the caverns run on slug energy," Elizabeth says as she's ahead of her friends.

"Didn't you learn this stuff in school like the rest of us," Tricks asks as placing a hand on his chin as Elizabeth turns around to see him. "Must have been home sick that day," Elizabeth quickly turn her head and her eyes dashing around focusing in various directions.

"Riiiight," Tricks continues on his little lesson for Elizabeth, "Well the energy that makes a life possible here is strongest in the slugs. Wherever they are things live, without them..." "Got it deadzone," Elizabeth finally realizes what her father's expression means as slugs are the key down in Slugterra.

"But there is a legend about a sunken kingdom hidden in Slugterra," Tricks waves his hand, alms facing down, around himself.

"Oh yeah I've heard of it, let's see if I could remember it," Kord clears his throat, "Hundreds of years ago, maybe thousands, Slugterra was mystical kingdom which was believed a gate to here, above, and below. It didn't have a name but they called it Slugterra. It contained of people, Molenoids, Cave Trolls, believed some Shadowclan, slugs, even ghouls they believed along with darker creatures than we could imagine; but they all lived in harmony under the rule of the royal family. What separated them from the rest was they had the ability to grow life, control slug energy, a lot like you Elizabeth." Elizabeth glanced at her hands; was she a descendant of that family and what else can she do with her powers.

Kord continues telling the story, "There were two rival families; the good family wanted to make sure peace lasted while the other family wanted the crown. One day a catastrophe occurred as most of the humans vanished, while others, slugs, Cave Trolls, Molenoids, and some humans, retreated to the Caverns and lived here. Then an explosion shook the land, scattering the castle across the land and destroying the royal family with it. Now to this day some explorers try to find it but end in dead ends or worse never to be seen again; only to believe that the kingdom is lost forever."

"Woah," Pronto, Tricks, and Elizabeth chorused in awe of the story.

"Maybe Elizabeth is a descendent, you do have the powers," Tricks points at her hands.

"Maybe," Elizabeth mind drifted off, "But just one thing, I don't get why Blakk wants to destroy an entire cavern." A slug fire followed by a thunderous boom startles the Shane Gang as bunches of stalactites cover the trail ahead of them. "Ah oh no!" Pronto shouts. Elizabeth swivels her head to the left to see Locke and Lode laughing, they always laugh what's up with that. Both fire Hop Jacks and destroying some of the dark purple spires and the pieces fell around the Shane Gang. "They're trying to box us in," Elizabeth exclaims as they actually aiming their ghouls at certain objects. "Pronto lead us back out!"

Behind Pronto the trail that was their exit was blocked by more of the rocks and boulders. "I believe they have accomplished their diabolical goal, I curse their success," Pronto raises his hands over his head and wiggles his fingers. With all the explosions caused by the twins another stalactite fell on more rocks causing an opening to a new trail.

"This way it's our only chance," Elizabeth points to the trail and took off followed by her friends to their freedom from the crushing rocks. Another boulder almost hits Tricks but he and Pronto swerved out of the way, a spire breaks into three gargantuan pieces, almost crushing them as each shout in surprise. Then one boulder hurls down at them but luckily they have dodged it in the nick of time.

Meanwhile Locke and Lode are laughing their lungs out as they 'crushed' the Shane Gang; earning them a 'victory'. "We done crushed them Shanes," Lode swings his arm happily. "Well little brother, best we get down there and make sure they're crafty bunch," Locke rests his blaster in his shoulder. Then the duo run off to see for themselves.

Inside a cave, there was little light as boulders cover the entrance but the Shane Gang was okay as they're all unharmed from the rain of rocks and boulders. "Well that was fun and when I say fun I mean, oohh my head," Kord groans grasping his head.

Elizabeth P.O.V. **(Now I'll be doing from her perspective from now on nd be switching P.O.V.s)**

"We're alive, that's good right," I dismount my mecha and face Pronto as he is perched on Fernando. "Pronto where are we?"

"Hmm let me see," Pronto bends down then comes back up with a brown paper map. "Hmm, let's see." He repeats then snatches at my shoulder as he grasped Burpy. Burpy looked a bit annoyed then lit his head on fire making Pronto hold him in his palm. Pronto giggles nervously, "Aw yes, here we go." After two seconds he declares, "We are completely cut off from our destination. Ehh would you like me to be more specific?"

"Is there another path," Tricks walks up asking hopefully as his face lit up from Burpy's flame.

"Nope." Pronto holds his head up high.

"A secret passage?" Kord asks as well.

"Nope."

"Anything?" I exclaim as there got to be something that could lead us back to Bullseye or out of this cave.

"Weeell," he shies away then thrusts his head up, "Nope!"

"Ah, I heard a 'well'," I caught that key word. "What is it Pronto?"

"Well," he chuckles nervously, "Maybe there is a route we could take but we'd be fools to do so." "

Usually when you say things like that it ends up being an awesome experience," I exclaim with excitement rushing through my body.

"Oh nonono, not this time," Pronto shakes his hand in a 'no' manner then looks back on the map. "The only other way to Bullseye is a path fraught with peril, it's dark, long, twisting, and it cuts right through the territory of...the Shadowclan!" Pronto holds Burpy below his face kind of reminding me of telling scary stories up on the Surface. I smirk the only two times I encountered them was when we first met and during the Slug Run, but for some reason I felt connected to them like I am suppose to meet them; a force pulling me when I was running away from them. "Guys?" I look at Tricks and Kord on the other side of Pronto's mechabeast. Tricks smiles mischievously while Kord gives a slight nod both with courage flaring in their body expressions.

"No, no, no you're not actually considering," Pronto straightens up in a scurry kicking his map away. Pronto looks at them each one smirking then he glances at me, I was smirking as well.

"Eeeehhhh," Pronto says in a high note then slumps back, defeated, "You are." Then we all mounted our mechas and start riding down the cave trail but I swore I heard some rocks falling and Locke and Lode talking but I shrugged it away.

 _(Time Skip)_

After a couple of hours we found the trail and now we're inside the mysterious Shadowclan territory with tall, black twisting trees hanging overhead with some blue glowing flora on the branches providing light. "The Dark Periphery, home of the Shadowclan," Kord literally narrates as we walk along the path. I look around and I admit this does seem like they're type of place; the cavern was mysterious and quite spooky but yet intriguing to me just like the Shadowclan as people just judge them like that.

I swivel my head back to see Tricks bringing out his camera and filming the trail and the various flora. "This _is_ a opportunity of a lifetime, nobody ever caught the Shadowclan on film at least no one who managed to live," Tricks voice slightly quivers with Pronto shivering of fear.

"You're unusually quiet Pronto," I question his absent talkative personality trait.

"Pronto's not quiet, Pronto, he's... he's speechless," he talks in his usual way of referring himself in the third person, "The most evil things in all of Slugterra and we're strolling in their backyard!"

"I've seen them before remember, twice in fact. They're scary sure but they can't be that bad, I mean maybe they're misunderstood." Their expressions grew fearful and clearly saying that am I out of my mind; but I did really mean that as they could be misinterpreted.

"WHAT, WHAT!" Pronto exclaims in disbelief.

"You said it yourself, we're just skirting the edge of their territory they probably won't know we are here," I face forward placing both of my hands back on Lucky's handles.

Pronto sniffs loudly in the air, "Ah I hear something."

 _'Wait how could sniff something then hear it,'_ I question in my head then Pronto's voice now sounded urgent.

"Everyone against the rock!" I hear multiple slams against the cliff behind me; I turn my head to see each of the boys with their mechas pressing their bodies into the cliff.

"Is this really necessary," I raise an eyebrow at their unusual antic. Pronto nods his head frantically up and down. Tricks presses his finger on his lips, "Ssshhh." then he points up. I look up to see two Shadowclan crawling on the ceiling of the cavern like little spiders. "Ok guess it is," I back up Lucky behind the rock. One gives a high shrill as it echoes through the cavern and along side it was another seems to be on the lookout.

"Nobody move," Pronto whisper-declares then I hear Kord slam his body even more against the rock, "The Shadowclan has excellent vision, a keen sense of smell, and a penchant of scaring Molenoids to their early deaths."

Tricks slowly pops out from our cover, "I don't see them."

"We were lucky, let's count our blessings and turn back," Pronto nervously suggests.

"We _can't_ turn back, Bullseye needs those slugs," I counter as some anger boils in my veins as we come this far and all Pronto want too do is to turn back and give up.

"Ugh, fine. the sooner we're there the sooner we're out of this wretched place," Pronto pushes his mecha to walk forward.

"My dad use to tell me about the Shadowclan how the could talk to slugs and how they've been here forever. Probably as long as the kingdom in your story Kord," I say as we trekked along the path.

"Uh guys I don't want to freak you out but there's something moving behind us," Tricks says warily as he stops and turns his head around as I did the same. I narrow my eyes to spot the same Shadowclan creatures crawling on the ceiling clearly stalking us. "Gah, I thought we lost them," I hiss under my breath.

"I know several Molenoid tracking tricks that should confuse them," Pronto looks at the ground, "Hmm, dry rock no tracks to follow us and, ah, we're downwind no scent to pick up." Pronto makes Fernando to walk faster as Pronto takes the lead now. "Follow my lead. How fortunate you are to be in the company of the best tracker in Slugterra," Pronto boasts as we continue down on the trail.

A slight tingle in the back of my head tells me to turn so I followed my direction of instinct. I gasp to see a Shadowclan propping up on a rock clearly seeing us and its partner coming out from behind another boulder; they both catch me in their sight and slightly pause with interest. "Guys we gotta step on it."

"What preposterous, uh okay," Pronto catches the Shadowclan sneaking up, "Time for another incredible Molenoid skill, ESCAPE!" Pronto bolts forward and turns an immediate right turn down another path with the carriage slightly going up and down from the sudden of speed of Pronto. We charge forward with great speed and follow Pronto as he took another left turn and running across another trail.

Kord says, "They're on our six!" Pronto bumps over another rock as we slope down then he jumps over the trail on a small cliff on the left.

After a few seconds I hear the Shadowclan keep on running giving frustrated shrieks; Pronto pokes out as he stands on top of the carriage then he turns to us. "There you see my evasive tactics were a grand success," he jumps down and lands on his seat. "But praise for Pronto can wait until we get to Bullseye. If I never see the Shadowclan again it will be too soon." Tricks rolls his eyes then something catches his attention as he peeks out from a rock. "Ah guys," he whispers urgently.

Kord, Pronto, and I hop off our mechabeasts and jog up to see a clearing and at the other side is a flat rock.

"There's more of them, we should get a closer look," I whisper very interested as why they're gathered here; then I stealthily walk down the path without making a single noise.

"Wait are you kidding," Pronto gasps, "You're not kidding, you know what you should kid more!"

A bubble feeling pops inside of me as a Shadowclan creature perches but he was different from the others for instance he was taller then the others, he was wearing black and glowing green armor matching his colors, and a four-pointed crown that covered his head and cheeks. He gives might shriek then balls of shadows erupt as more and more Shadowclan appear walking towards the leader. "Okay you got your closer look now we better scram," Kord points his thumb back.

"Look the path ahead is too exposed," I point to the trail as more Shadowclan appear and walk across the clearing. "If we move now, everyone down there is gonna see us! We need some kind of distraction." Then the Shadowclan leader holds up his tail and a Rammstone and a Dirt Urchin hop out into his palms; he looks at each one receiving a nod.

"I don't like the look of this," Kord gulps nervously.

"I'm right there with ya," I agree then the most bizarre thing happens.

The Shadowclan leader starts to glow a bright illuminance green along with the slugs on his palms then starts to shake madly giving a high shriek as it echoes. The others follow the exact thing each one glowing and shrieking and holding different types of slugs; I grasp my head as I slightly see green tinge shine through my vision.

"Elizabeth are you okay?" Tricks grasps my shoulder.

"Y-Yeah, let's go they're distracted this is our chance," we all hop on our mechabeasts and silently climb up the trail along the rock.

Then the Shadowclan leader gives a mightier shriek; a bright light catches my attention as the Fandangos in the wagon starts to shake and glow just like the Shadowclan "Stop you miserable creatures you'll give us away," Pronto scoffs urgently.

"Guys, what's gotten into you," after my question my head flares up in agony. I look at my hands to see them shaking a bit but I too started to glow a bright neon green illuminating the path like a night light.

"Elizabeth what's going on, you are eyes are glowing," Kord says.

"I don't know but I feel okay just glowing eyes and, argh, a slight headache," I clench my teeth from the pain wave in my head. I look around to see everything black but I see couple of blue figures behind and the side of me meaning I was seeing the way the Shadowclan sees. I turn to see the Shadowclan stop their little ritual and the leader pointing to us and gives a shriek clearly ordering his other Shadowclan of our presence. "Run!" I shout as we immediately took off but the whole horde was chasing after us.

"It's like a big giant sign pointing at us," Tricks take in account of me glowing and the slugs.

"And I'm the all-you-can-eat buffet," Pronto shouts fearfully. Then an explosion blasts to the right side which means they're firing slugs at us.

"Pronto, you and Tricks keep going with the slugs," I spin my blaster out of its hold as I aim towards the approaching Shadowclan, "Kord and I will buy you some time." I send Rocky as he transforms getting a clear shot to one then the Shadowclaner vanishes and reappears after Rocky's explosion. _'Oh no!'_ I thought fearfully then I spot Kord fire an Arachnid. The Arachnid spins a web then fires it as it ties around to rock towers blocking the entire path. But that didn't work at all as they appeared on the other side using their little vanishing powers and continue their pursuit on us. Another Hop Rock but this time it was aimed for me so it blew up another rock spire, missing me.

I fire my Lavalynx, Burner as he covers the floor with hot lava, _'That should stop them.'_ As we close in at the end of the cave Pronto skids to a stop as we all did as well; in front of us was a barricade of the rest of Shadowclaners waiting for us. "This was a trap," I mutter under my breath. Then my vision clears up seeing the usual colors and at the corner of my eye the glow of me and the slugs die down.

"They will never take me alive, if this is to be my fate Pronto will go out in a blaze of-," he pauses his little glory moment to see me raising my hands in defeat. I mean can't beat them, join them. Tricks and Kord raises their hands up in the air mimicking me. "What, surrender?" Pronto pouts setting down his blaster which he brought out.

"Look on the bright side, no one's ever been this close to the Shadowclan," I comment then the Shadowclaner who was inspecting me gave a curt nod signaling us to follow them.

Then I hear growl form one behind me and then Trick's voice, "Heh checking the lens cap." Probably he wanted to record but got caught.

As we reach the end two Shadowclaners move out of the way revealing the leader as he stood on two legs and his full height, towering over us. "We're sorry we had to cross through your territory," I was trying not to stutter as he walks closer, "But we have a good reason." The Fandangos chirping caught his attention as he walks to the back of the wagon causing Pronto to shrink into his scarf in terror and to tremble like a bobblehead.

"If we don't get these slugs to Bullseye Cavern then the cavern will go dark, it'll die," Tricks pleads as he strides to the back of the wagon.

Scowling, I hop out from the seat of Lucky and walk to back taking the other side of the wagon. "Hey those aren't yours," I shout as I rudely point to him as I saw him lifting the door and peaking into the wagon. "Do you understand me at all! Bullseye Cavern needs these slugs."

The Shadowclan leader holds his high composure and quick as a whip he gives a high pitched screech as he leans in, clearly trying to intimidate me. The power of the screech causes my hair to fly back and me covering my eyes and shielding my face. Then a bunch of angry chirps erupt from my bandoleer causing him to stop and stare at my angry slugs on my chest. Each one chirping and clearly scolding the leader then Burpy hops out and jumps on a high rock tower. His head lights up in a fiery blaze then give angry, stern chirps and shrieks; the Shadowclan leader looks up to him then eyes widen in shock.

Burpy hops down from his chirp and actually causing some of the Shadowclaners to back up as he continues his little rant. The leader eyes me up and down then gives a growl backing away then the others too surrounding us back off clearing the path ahead.

"I think they're letting us go," Kord says.

"Lucky for them," Pronto boasts taking advantage over the back up.

"Thank you," I place my hands together but before I could walk away, he touches my shoulder and gives a slight bow. I awkwardly hop back on Lucky as I rode to Burpy who was hopping at the front, each Shadowclaner gives me an awed expression and each one going into a deep bow with one hand behind their back and the other on their abdomen. This wasn't gone unnoticed by friends at each one slightly awed as well looking at me and them, me and them as they continued to do it.

I walked closer to Burpy, "Burpy what did you say to them?" Burpy turns around giving me some chirps but I couldn't understand eve though some of it sounded like some of the words in his little rant.

"Well whatever it was, good job," I nuzzle my Infurnus with my cheek as he hopped back on my shoulder.

 _(Time Skip)_

We finally arrived in the cavern but the entire mood and atmosphere was gray, dark, and depressing as I felt in my chest. In the middle of the cavern was a structure of metal with a small ring then surrounded by another and another looking like a bullseye mark on an archery target. "Okay Bullseye Cavern, you may now begin singing my praises," Pronto declares.

I huff as I do not sing. I halt Lucky to a stop and jump off, "Now what?"

"Release the Fandangos, they'll find somewhere to roost and then this will all be over," Tricks declares as Kord jumps off of his mecha and walks to the back of the wagon. I gaze around the dull cavern but something didn't feel right but I was attracted to it towards the metal architecture especially.

Kord brings out the two slug containers and opened the cases as the red slugs hop out roaming a couple of steps looking around. "There you go little fellas, don't be shy," Kord coos as they slither around but then they all pause giving frightened shrieks and hopping away frantically.

"That's not suppose to happen is it," I note their peculiar behavior.

"They definitely don't like something in here," Tricks comments as he gazes the hopping slugs.

"Maybe we're too late," Kord huffs.

"Where are you guys going," I call out to the retreating slugs. Then I glance down to see Burpy and Doc chirping nervously to each other, Burpy hops out of his slug barrel but luckily I caught him. "Stay with me Burpy," I plead then I look to my friends, "Keep your slugs close, whatever this is it's affecting them too!"

"But look at Thunder he seems fine," Kord points to the Amperling on my bandoleer. He's right! Thunder was looking as normal as he could be, maybe this energy not affecting him.

Then an explosion blasts a wall followed by a familiar maniacal laughter, the smoke dissolves revealing a chuckling Locke and Lode walking along the ground. "Look at that, a new path to Bullseye Cavern," Locke places his hands on his hips and gazing around.

"We blown it up good," Lode giving awkward chuckles then it dies down as he spots us. "Shane Gang they made it!"

Locke gives some chuckles, "It don't matter, they're too late. The cavern's dead and the slugs are buggin' out."

"I'll be with you guys in a second," then I turn to my team, "We can still save this cavern. Pronto I need you to round up the Fandango slugs."

"It would be my pleasure," Pronto scurries off leaving a cloud of dust.

"Tricks maybe you can figure out what's making them leave?"

"On it," he dashes off.

Then I turn to my Cave Troll companion, "Kord..."

"Say no more," Kord pounded his fist in his palm.

"Now I think it's time to settle this," I turn to the destructive twins, smirking in pure confidence.

"You two want to duel _us_ ," Locke asks sounding like we're not professional slingers.

"Unless you want to hug it out instead," I raise an eyebrow.

"You can't win," Locke declares.

"And not only that, you're gonna lose," Lode adds as both of them raise their blasters aiming at us. In flash I fired Frostbite as he dodges another ghoul from Locke and creates a dark ice wall covering the tunnel behind Locke and Lode. Kord fire his Rammstone Bludgeon at the ice wall and it crumbles to giant pieces falling towards the twins. The duo dodges the ice and both fires the ghouled form of a Grenuker slug, two Greneater slugs and both land on the dirt by mine and Kord's feet.

I give a gasp and sprints towards some rocks, "Greneater slugs!" The explosion occurs but leaving us unharmed as Kord and I took some cover behind the rocks. Then a Hop Jack explodes on the boulders but didn't penetrate the tough exterior of the rocks.

I grab Thunderstriker who's antennae was sparking with lively electricity, he hadn't had enough action this week so he's ready to let loose. "Ready boy," I ask as he gives an enthusiastic growl. I fire and as he transforms he lets two bolts of black and red electricity from his mouth and shocking the twins in a bright electricity. I smirk at their misfortune as I place my back against the rocks.

Third Person P.O.V. 

"Run all you want... Pronto could do this all day," Pronto pants as he chases the horde of Fandangos with slugs and ghouls flying in the background then they split into two groups and rejoined as they took a right turn. Pronto stops setting his hands on his knees, "You're only tiring yourself out!" Pronto tiredly shuffles his feet as he pants loudly.

Tricks dodges the incoming slugs and ghouls and takes cover behind a rock spire, "What exactly I'm looking for?" Then some loud breathing catches his attention as he sees Pronto still chasing the Fandangos but none were caught.

"The Fandango slugs!" Tricks exclaims.

After a few more seconds of chasing down Pronto collapsed setting his hands and knees on the ground wheezing heavily. Tricks catches a Fandango with one quick swipe and jogs away leaving Pronto confused. "How did you do that?" then he spots another Fandango hopping away from him; he tries to snatch but got the timing wrong as the slug hops away. "Bah, curse you beasts!"

Tricks continues to walk with the red slug in his palm, "I know you want to get out here but I have an idea and I need your help."

The slug chirps and trembles in fear, Tricks moves his hand around scanning to his left, right, and in front, "Hope this works."

Then red slug seems to be terrified when he positions forward, "You don't like going this way do you?"

The slug hops quickly out of his hands then Tricks gasps as it's the metal piece, "Bullseye!" He looks inside to see a pool of the foul red liquid, Dark Water at the bottom, "Woah so that explains it, I've gotta get Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth P.O.V. 

Another Hop Jack causes me and Kord to sprint away as we were still dueling it out. Then the twins both fire another pair of Greneater ghouls but as they exploded me and Kord were out of range. Then Kord turns quickly around and fires a Hop Jack between the twins as it explodes on the ground. Locke and Lode cover their heads from the explosion then Locke fires another ghoul but zips past me. I turn my body to fire another slug but I miss; then another Hop Jack hits a rock spire causing some boulders to fall but I tuck into a roll and found myself behind the boulders.

"I'm almost out of slugs and ghouls!" I exclaim as I used most of my slugs and I don't have a lot of ghouls.

Kord replies gravely, "Me too and if they get chased away like the rest of the slugs we'll have an even bigger problem."

I load in Phantom who was growling, "No slugs for you and me, also I only have 6 ghouls."

A Hop Jack collides with the rocks causing me to skid on the dirt and land on my back knocking the wind out of me and have a few scrapes on my arms. I raise my head to see Locke and Lode both aiming at me with ghouls ready to fire, then Phantom hops out of my blaster and growls towards them as he stands in front of me and Kord. "Admit it kid, you lost," Locke ignores my Nightgeist.

"Yeah! And we won," Lode points to himself. Behind them I spot Tricks with his Frightgeist aiming at their backs, Kord and I are smiling causing great confusion to the twins.

"So then why are they smiling," Locke notices our expressions.

"I'll give you a hint," Tricks speaks up and fires his Frightgeist, with my quick reflexes I snatched Phantom into my blaster and fired him. The Frightgeist hits Lode while Phantom collides with Locke, both with a cloud of 'fear' floating around their heads. Tricks gives a big BOO causing them to run back to their 'path' while lode was saying, "Run away." over and over again.

I rise up brushing off the dust from my clothes and knelt down as Phantom hops into my palm, "Good job." Phantom gives a truimphment smirk as he hops over my shoulder and into my backpack. I cup my hand around my mouth, "Tell Dr. Blakk, nice try!"

"Frightgeist and Nightgeist, nice shot Tricks," I compliment as we both did a killer combo.

"You too, our trip to Deadweed has really paid off," Tricks then gives a frown, "You might wanna see this."

He leads Kord and me towards the metal bullseye in the middle of the cavern then I pop my head over the small cliff. "Dark Water?!" I exclaim in surprise.

"Yep this is what was driving the slugs away and not your ghouls. Blakk thought he could ghoul this _entire_ cavern!"

"And I've got just the cure," I hold up my hand with a determined Doc. Doc hops into a slug barrel then I load him in as he is very excited.

"That's a lot of Dark Water, you sure Doc could neutralize it all," Kord asks as he looks at me.

"What do you think Doc, up for a swim?" I ask my Boon Doc who gives a curt nod. I fire him into the hole and as he transforms he dips into the red water leaving a small splash. For a few seconds we held our breath then only some bubbles pop on the surface then Doc emerges and starts to swim clockwise causing some of the Dark Water to turn into pure slug energy.

But then he slows down after the fifth turn losing his power, "He's running out of steam." I close my eyes concentrating within me to feel a familiar gut wrench then I pop my eyes open; I hold my hands in the direction of Doc then something new happens to cause Kord and Tricks to gasp. Streams of slug energy erupt from my hands and glides its way towards Doc and wraps around like a snake, a blue light glows as Doc starts to pick up his pace cleansing half of the water. Then a wave of exhaustion hits me causing my knees to buckles and collapse on them.

"Elizabeth you've gotta stop," Tricks kneels setting his hand on my shoulder. I give a grunt an cut off my energy line to only see Doc losing his energy once more and slowing down.

"Yeah, success," Pronto comes running holding...one Fandango slug in his hand.

"Uh only one," Kord asks. "No it's perfect, fire it into the hole the good energy in it while counteract the dark kind," Tricks points to the hole. Pronto places the slug into a slug barrel.

"Pronto hurry!" Tricks exclaims. Pronto loads the slug in and hurries up the small steps and fire the slug.

The transformation was bug-like, with the color slug energy-blue, red stripes around its legs, head, back and tail, and leaving a trail of slug energy. The slug hits a corner of the well giving a bright burst of light in result Doc starts to swim faster than ever before, cleansing the water more than the second time.

"It's working we need more!" I exclaim giddily. I look behind me to hear some chirping as I spot Burpy leading a horde of Fandangos, he probably convinced them to help the cavern out and us too.

"Nice job Burpy," I smile.

We set down slug barrels as more Fandangos hop into the containers as we shot one after another one. Then a courageous group of slugs leapt into the hole and transformed on their own as they reach acceleration as reach one hits the well. Then a bright sea green light erupts from the Bullseye structure, a wave of the exact energy spreads from the center and throughout the cavern restoring its color. Each one of us gave a happy cheer as we did save a cavern from dying, I'm not bragging-okay maybe a little. "Woah," I gasp at the beauty with my ghouls hopping out of my backpack and onto my lap admiring the event.

"Yeah," Tricks agrees.

"What I don't get out of all the caverns, why did Blakk wanted to empty out this place," Kord asks as he sets his cheek on his hand.

"Because this is the _exact_ center of Slugterra," Tricks points down, "Get it? Bullseye."

"This was nothing than a land grab and Blakk was staking his claim with Dark Water," I frown then I felt Kord slap me in the back.

"Eh looks like we figured everything out."

"Not everything, I can't stop thinking about why the Shadowclan let us go," I ponder as Burpy hops on my shoulder then onto my forearm, "Sure wish you could tell us what you know about them Burp."

"I did it!" Tricks bursts out, "I'm the first person to ever capture the Shadowclan on film." Tricks sits down as we peek at the screen of the camera but it was pretty blurry as you could only take out a bit of the shoot.

"Uhh," I scratch the back of my neck, "Congratulations?"

"I know isn't it great, when this footage gets out it's going to be massive," Tricks says giddily.

I stare at the ground with one single thought poisoning my mind as I pet Savage's head...

 _'Why did they bow and why me?'_

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update, I'm dealing with college but hope you guys like this chapter!**

 **Huge shoutout to LegionnaireBlaze for helping me with new ideas!**

 **-Tahitiseabreeze**


End file.
